Crazy Happenings
by raitei
Summary: After a regroup, things start getting wild! What'll happen when the girls are lovesick? Read to find out...pairings included. 15: Introducing Erk's first lesson: How to be cute! Then a sisters' fight... and all sorts of events happen during dinner!
1. The beginning of a hectic event

**Crazy Happenings**

Author's Note: I do not own any of the characters or places presented here, Intelligent Systems and Nintendo do.

Chapter One: The beginning of a hectic event

* * *

"Here, Huey. Eat this." A soft-spoken feminine voice spoke. 

Florina smiled as she stroked her loving Pegasus Huey. To her, Huey was and forever will be her best friend even though they were of different races. They had always been together in battle, fighting with all their might to save the entire continent of Elibe from falling into utter chaos and into the hands of an evil man called Nergal. As she remembered those days, she couldn't help but smile as she recalled the time when she was promoted to a Falcoknight. The joy she felt when she was handed an Elysian Whip was one of her happy memories during that time. Of course, her happiest moment was when they, the Eliwood's Elite had finally succeeded to stop Nergal's evil wrongdoings. She remembered the sunshine that lightened up the whole continent, even the lonely Dread Isle. All of a sudden flowers started to bloom out of nowhere, birds were chirping happily…

That was just three months ago. After the final battle, everyone went their own ways. Eliwood and Hector accepted their rightful places and led Pherae and Ositia as its marquess (though Hector did once or twice invite her to join him in Ositia). She blushed at that thought. _"No, no, let's not think of that…" _Lyndis, her good friend, had returned to the plains after saying goodbyes to her, promising to visit her once more. Since Lyn had abdicated Castle Caelin's rule to Ositia, Kent had resigned as a Caelin knight and joined Fiora, wanting to be with the person that he loved. The other green knight, Sain the flirtatious one had too resigned and chose to follow Kent, as they were good comrades despite the differences in their behavior. Her two sisters, Fiora and Farina had returned to their homeland together with Florina herself as they wished to return to their beloved homeland. Ninian, a half dragon-girl who played an important role in the battle against Nergal and also her good friend, had followed them to Ilia for the same purpose though only for a short while. Even though Ninian was supposed to stay at the Dragon's Gate with her brother Nils, her love for Eliwood made her choose to stay in the human world regardless her knowing that she would not stay alive for long.

Though everyone had gone their own ways, Hector had invited everyone to a welcoming-party (or so he called it) in Castle Ositia itself a week ago including Mark, their tactician who had helped them tremendously during their fight against evil. Not everyone had turned up, since some people like Mark, Geitz and Dart were nowhere to be found therefore communication was impossible. They were all pleased and happy to see each other. The 'welcoming-party' itself was already over as it was held yesterday. _"Hmmm…I guess I should have left yesterday after the party…but…he…"_ But a certain person stopped her from doing so, saying that there was some things that he needed her help with. As this thought passed her mind, a blush crept up her cheeks…

"HELP ME!"

An extremely loud shriek-like cry rang through her ears and snapped the timid girl back to reality. She turned back and her face was of utter astonishment as she saw her-, no, their leader as they battled against Nergal, Eliwood running towards her with a desparate look on his face. She was so taken in by the look of horror on his face and his weird actions that she almost did not notice three women following behind him, trying to chase after the redhead. She finally did notice though, and that was when their screams rang through the air, as though it was piercing it.

"Lord Eliwood, wait for me!"

"Don't run away from me Eliwood! You're mine!"

"Who said he was yours? He DOESN'T belong to you at all!"

"Yeah, he belongs to me!"

"Shut up, both of you! Eliwood's mine and I'll prove it! If only he would stop running away…"

"Yeah, he's probably running away because of you two! It's both of your fault!"

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that he's not scared of YOU, huh!"

"Yeah! He's scared of you two, that's why he's running away! Ahh, if only I had that assassin skill 'Burst of Speed' in Diablo II Expansion, Eliwood would be mine now! My legs are really getting tired…"

…And such was what Florina could hear. In fact, she could barely hear them as she was astounded that they could speak-no, scream and quarrel at the top of their voices and run furiously at the same time. She recognized the three women whom were Ninian, Lyn and finally, her own sister, Fiora! She was surprised that her sister would behave like that as she was very dignified in her ways. _"I guess even Fiora can't behave so stiff everyday…hmm…I wonder if the same goes to Kent."_ If she had taken a look at Huey, she would have noticed a comical look on his face.

Eliwood had better stamina and energy than the three women obviously as he ran towards Florina, still screaming for help like a crazy, helpless little boy, not like the Eliwood that she knew three months ago. The fact that he was acting childishly shocked her. As he reached her, he stopped and started panting like mad. "Help me, help me, help me, help me… I'm all exhausted, all my muscles are tired and all my energy's drained and yet those three girls can still run after me like mad…crazy! Waaaaahhhh, mommy, where are you!" And before Florina knew it, the so-called 'cool and calm leader' was crying and whinnying like a small silly boy. All she could do was stare and stare at him speechless.

As Florina absolutely did not know what to say to this 'pansy-boy', she looked behind and was surprised to find that the three women had stopped chasing after Eliwood. Apparently, each of them decided to just get rid of the other girls. So there they were, each of them having scary death glares with their trusted weapons at their side and a very bright red death aura around them. Lyn with her Sol Katti and a Killer Bow, Fiora with her legendary Rex Hasta and Ninian with her rings (though Florina didn't know how Ninian was going to fight since she is not a fighting type of dancer unlike the dancers in Final Fantasy Tactics). _"Uh oh, this is really going to be scary…why is everyone acting weird today all of a sudden?"_

"Hmph, prepare yourselves for this! I'll dispose of you two quickly then Eliwood is mine! Hahahaha!" Lyn's voice could be heard clearly as she readied her Sol Katti.

Hearing Lyn's statement, Fiora countered, taunting Lyndis even more, "I'll say the same to you too. Don't get too cocky just because you have the Sol Katti. Don't you remember the weapon triangle? Lances always win against swords and I bet your flimsy sword won't stand a chance against my Rex Hasta! Mwahahahahahahahaha!"

"Who just said about not getting cocky? YOU're the one getting a swelled head now! Anyway, you forgot that I have a Killer Bow ready by my side! Or have you, 'O Smart One', forgotten that bows gain a great advantage against flying units? You wouldn't stand a chance against me!"

"Well let's see how much damage you can do to me with my Delphi Shield equipped here! Try me!"

"Fine then! Just don't complain and whine later to me about your ass getting kicked!" Lyndis was really trembling with rage, her fingers twitching like mad. After some moments (well actually waiting for a leaf to drop to the ground – just like in Angelic Layer where Suzuka and Shirahime finally moved after a dramatic scene when a leaf dropped ;), Lyndis finally engaged into a fearsome battle with Fiora. Though to Florina, they were just sorta playing or rather fighting like a pair of lousy fighters….

And where is Ninian, do you ask? Well, in the midst of all this, smart and cunning little Ninian had the sense not to get involved in the battle, so she had hid somewhere else during the time where Fiora and Lyndis had exchanged words and crept out when they starting fighting. She then ran for her life towards her dear Eliwood. "Eliwood-sama!"

Eliwood looked back feeling scared and saw Ninian running like crazy towards him from afar with an ecstasy look on her face, her arms wide open. He screamed like a girl (sweatdrop) and tried to hide behind Florina.

"Eeeek!"

"Uh, sorry…but I…I'm really scared! You would be too if you had known how crazy this girls are…" Eliwood stammered.

_Flashback_

_Eliwood and Hector had just come out of the castle after a long and boring discussion about being marquesses. The 'discussion' really lasted very long, like nearly …3 hours? and the two 'kids' (yeah kids) were really tired and wanted to stretch their bodies, so they decided to take a walk around the castle. Being a huge-sized man, Hector accidentally hit Eliwood on the back as he stretched out his arm clumsily._

_"Owwww!"_

_"Oh, sorry Eliwood. Didn't really mean it, ya know…so it's…"_

_"OWWWW!" Eliwood interrupted Hector as he let out a cry and tears started pouring down his cheeks. The reason: because Hector hit him again (though if it was accidental or not, I also don't know). "Damn, Hector! What are you doing!"_

_"Uh, I didn't purposely do it! I'm really so sorry Eliwood. There there, don't cry anymore…" Hector tried to console him by patting him on the back like what a mother does to a little child._

_"Uh oh, don't Hector! NO, it's okay, I…" Eliwood hurriedly tried to stop Hector from patting him as his 'pat' really means a hit and that's because he's really too strong but…_

_"Owww! It hurts!" …Guess Eliwood was too late. Hector continued patting him with a 'aww, don't cry baby' look on his broad face. He didn't realise his own tremendous strength. Only did he stop 'patting' Eliwood when he saw that Eliwood vomited onto the castle grounds. Ewww…Hector's eyes widened really big when he saw THAT on HIS castle grounds. "Oh gosh! What have you done, Eliwood?"_

_"Urk…it's your fault…urk…you hit me too hard…ulp…" Eliwood stammered._

_Hector frowned when he saw the mess. "Ewww…gross..." His attention was quickly diverted when he saw three girls running quickly towards Eliwood and Hector from different directions. He recognized them as the dragon-girl, the swordswoman and Florina's sister. They came up to them and before the two men could say anything, the three girls spoke. _

_"Eliwood, there's something I want to tell you. Come with me."_

_"Lord Eliwood, may I be granted to speak with you?"_

_"Eliwood, I wish to have a talk with you."_

_Looking up, Eliwood was dazed to find three women wanting to see him all at once. "What do they want to talk about with me? Seems like it's pretty urgent…I wonder if the matter they wish to discuss are the same…" he thought in his mind._

_As if reading his mind, the three girls suddenly eyed each other suspiciously. Suddenly, the same thought dawned onto their minds. "The other girls are also wanting to confess their love to Eliwood!"_

_And as if on cue, all the three girls suddenly shouted, "Eliwood's mine!"_

_"Huh? What on earth are you three talking about?" Being a dense guy, Eliwood obviously didn't catch their meaning despite the simple sentences uttered out. _

_Hector just grinned. "Never knew you were so dense, Eliwood…sigh I'll tell you. Those girls love you. Catch the meaning?"_

_Eliwood's eyes widened in shock. "Really? You mean, these girls? All THREE of them?" _

_"Yup." Hector's grin was still planted on his face. (seems that he totally forgot about the mess that Eliwood made…)_

_The girls couldn't believe their ears and eyes. Upon recovery, Lyndis hurriedly said, "He's mine! I asked him first!"_

_"Yeah, so what? Even though you asked first, it didn't mean that you would be the first one to confess!"_

_"That's right! Lord Eliwood's mine!"_

_"No way! I won't let it happen! ABSOLUTELY not!" Fiora stated indignantly and stuck her tongue out to Ninian and Lyndis._

_"Umm…Eliwood?" Hector asked quietly in the midst of the argument between the three girls._

_"…Yeah?"_

_"I think you should do something about this. I mean, you're the 'leader', right?"_

_"NO! Being the leader doesn't mean I solve love problems! I…I don't have the right to do so…Arrgh! Fine! I'll admit it. I'm clueless on how to solve this. There, are you satisfied now?"_

_"…Um, you know, I didn't even ask you to admit that."_

_"…Oh, really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"………Oops."_

_Hector let out a big sigh. Addressing to the three girls, he said, "Excuse me girls, but I don't really like to have a silly love argument here in my castle grounds okay…so if you please, would you all…"_

_"SHUT UP HECTOR! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, SO STAY OUT OF IT!"_

_If Hector had not been wearing big, heavy armor, he would have been blown away by now. As for pansy-boy Eliwood, he was straightaway blown away to the green plains nearby. Seizing the chance, Eliwood decided to make a run for it so that he wouldn't need to face the girls. He was really… scared and nervous. He was no longer 'as cool as cucumber'._

_The three girls, upon noticing his disappearance, quickly looked around and saw their 'precious Eliwood' escaping from their sight and hurriedly chased after him._

_"ELIWOOD! WAIT!"_

_End flashback_

Eliwood shuddered when he recalled the events that happened. He was so absorbed in his memories that he failed to notice Huey beside him. Knowing that Florina did not like Eliwood hiding behind her, he gave the scared boy a kick that sent him to some prickly bushes.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"Huey! Bad boy…you shouldn't have done that…" Florina felt abashed and nervous. Would Eliwood scold her? In response, Huey just gave a Pegasus grin to her. (I wonder how does it look like…) Anyway, Florina was worried about Eliwood, so she went to check on him and found him chibi-size, crying loudly. "MOMMY! sob sob where are you…sob"

"Um…I'm sorry…for what Huey did…Are you…okay? …Eeeek!"

Ninian, who had finally caught up with her 'beloved Eliwood', pushed Florina aside roughly. "Don't stand in my way! Lord Eliwood!"

Meanwhile…

What about Fiora and Lyndis? Well, they were still fighting like kids. In the middle of pinching Fiora's cheeks and sticking her tongue out, she suddenly realised Ninian's disappearance. "Hey, dumb peg knight, where's that little brat of a dragon-girl?"

"STOP PINCHING ME! And I'm a FALCOKNIGHT! And I'm not dumb! And…"

"Ah, whatever. Just answer my question."

"Huh? What was it again?"

"AHH! I just asked where was that dragon-girl brat!"

"You mean that cunning little brat Nini?"

"Yeah, of course! WHO else is a dragon-girl? DUMB!"

(Ignoring Lyndis' insult) "Hmmm…yeah, you're right. Where IS she? …Oh no, don't tell me she…"

"AHHH! Help me!" The two girls immediately recognised that voice as Eliwood's and looked in front of them. They were shocked to find Eliwood struggling to release himself from Ninian's clutches. They were really angry. So angry that you could almost see a spire of smoke coming out from their ears…

"That cunning lil' brat! She's taking the chance to cow over him now that we're fighting! That little…"

"Anyway, we've got to hurry fast to stop her! Let's go!"

"Hey, who said I was teaming up with you?"

"Ah, who cares? For now, we have the same objective, so let's just forget about the fight okay!"

The two flaming girls rushed up to Eliwood quickly and soon a scared Florina could no longer see Eliwood…

"Um…Huey, don't you think that I should go away from these scary people?"

"NOOO! Florina, don't go! HELP ME! I'm in deep trouble! AHHHH!" Eliwood screamed.

"Uh…yeah, I think I should go…so, um… "What should I say?""…Good luck, Lord Eliwood…I think I'll…excuse myself." "I guess that's all I can say in this situation right now…I don't know what to do anyway…" The shy violet-haired girl then took leave and flew away on her trusted Pegasus.

"NOOO! Wait…wait! AHHHHH! MOMMYYYYY!"

Eliwood's cries could be heard from afar….

* * *

A/N: Whew! Finally done with the first chapter. I don't really know whether this chapter is humorous enough or just plain crappy, but I'll try my best to update soon. Anyway, this is my first fic, so comments on my writing are needed and greatly appreciated. 


	2. The true reason

**Crazy Happenings**

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem as much as I wish to.

* * *

Chapter 2: The true reason 

"Greetings to you beautiful Lady Priscilla. How do you fare today?"

"Ah, Sain. I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"No, no, surely it is right for me to ask for your well-being. It will not do if milady's beauty is marred by illness, is it not?"

"Ah…I…" A short red-haired girl named Priscilla was searching for a suitable reply.

"Do not attempt to deny that fact! Surely you realise that your beauty is beyond comparison? No others can match your beauty, kindness and gentleness! I, Sain, your green knight in shining armor can well see that!"

"Well…yes then, if you say so…"

"Yes, yes! Ahem, well then, Lady Priscilla, will you give me the greatest pleasure of accompanying me for a walk around the beautiful green plains? It will be a heavenly walk with you around."

"Um…okay, I'll go. Brother Raymond won't mind too much hopefully." She gave a slight smile to Sain.

"Excellent! Now, shall we…"

"SAIN!"

"Ah yes, my dear partner. What is it that you demand so loudly?"

A red knight also known as the 'Crimson Shield' was fuming as he replied with an angry tone, "How many times must I tell you not to flirt around with women! You are ruining our reputation as honorable and loyal Caelin knights! What will other people think of us?"

"Patience, Kent. Surely it is not wrong to relax and enjoy a beautiful walk with beautiful Lady Priscilla here? You would think that it would not do any harm to enjoy the spring of youth after all our efforts and hard work to defeat that villain Nergal," Sain said reproachfully with the hint of a pretend hurt tone.

What the red knight said in response to Sain's statement no one knew, as a group of fan girls' voices drowned Kent's voice.

"SAIN!"

"Sain-sama!"

Sain only grinned from ear to ear. "Now, if you excuse me, my dear Kent, I have some business to attend to with all this beautiful ladies here."

Kent really could not understand why all the girls were suddenly after him. _"It's just so sudden, considering that he was always rejected from all the girls. I wonder why and how…" _Even the girls who had their own lovers from Eliwood's Elite namely Rebecca, Farina, Serra, Nino, Isadora, Fiora, Lyndis, Florina, Karla, Ninian and even ugly Vaida (who had no lover anyway) had dumped their lovers and were going after the skirt chaser. Well, with the exception of Louise who was probably the only loyal woman to Pent. As for the guys whom were ditched namely Wil, Dart, Erk, Jaffar, Harken, Kent himself, Rath, Hector, Bartre and Eliwood were either moping around or stomping around angrily, waving their weapons around dangerously, muttering to themselves to kill Sain. But on the other hand, people like Erk were kind of happy to be rid of Serra since she was always the chatterbox.

Anyway, seeing that he was in the way of the crazy group of fan girls and would just get trampled on, Kent hurriedly moved aside and backed away from his former partner. They were crowding all over Sain right now, some of them holding book out to him, some of them having love hearts in their eyes…Kent sweatdropped heavily. _"Are those books…autographs? Wow…didn't know they were until that crazy of Sain…oh Fiora…" _he couldn't help sighing heavily.

On the hand, Sain was just beaming happily. "Now, now, keep yourselves calm, ladies. I know you're very pleased and eager to have a date with me, but I'm really quite busy right now……oh well, I guess I can spare some time to at least sign your autographs. After all, I shouldn't keep all of you beautiful and charming ladies waiting, can I?" he winked at them and in return, received a 'hanyan' look from all the girls.

Remembering his 'walk' with Lady Priscilla, he apologised to her, "Lady Priscilla, I really apologise as I cannot fulfill your request of having a glorious walk with me on this heavenly morning right now. Please forgive me. But do not fret. On the honor as a Caelin knight, I promise to fulfill our dream someday. Tomorrow perhaps?"

Priscilla sweatdropped. _"I never asked, it was him who asked to have a walk together…but he's just so romantic…Sain…" _She nodded her head, smiled at him and handed a small book to him. "Then, can you please sign in this book for me?"

"Why, surely yes! I would gladly sign for all of the charming ladies here!"

"YAY! SAIN, I LOVE YOU!"

Sain thought in his mind and smiled happily to himself. _"Hmm…this is really just what I wanted all my life…beautiful women all over me…what else could I want? So comfortable…happy…"_

"Sain…Sain!" In the midst of it, a far-away male voice suddenly rang out.

_"Hmmm? Who's…that?"_

"Sain!" This time the voice was louder.

_"I wonder who's that…it sounds familiar…"_

"SAAAIIINNNN!"

_"What!"_

* * *

"Huh?" 

Sain suddenly found himself in a medium-sized room. The room was quite furnished with paintings of famous artists hung on the walls, some comfortable sofas and cushions and at the corner of the room was a bed where Sain himself lay. As his eyes darted around, he realised he was in one of the guest rooms in Castle Ositia. Then, it all dawned on him that the past happy events were all but reality. _"Hmm…a dream, eh? What a pity it was just that…how I long to remain in my dream where all my wishes come true…oh well, I guess it's just too bad…sigh…But then again, my dream would have come true, just that 'it' failed…"_

"SAIINN! Can you hear me? Or are you just plain deaf all of a sudden?"

Sain heard the same loud voice again and saw none other but Hector, one of the former three Eliwood's Elite lords. Hector was wearing an angry, irritated and grouchy look and to 'decorate' it, a huge frown was planted on his forehead.

"Why Lord Hector, I didn't expect you to be here. What brings you here? What is it that is so urgent?" Sain asked, with a hint of reproachfulness in it.

"Did you have a hand in this silly new 'love problem'?"

"Huh? What love problem?"

"I don't know whether you're just faking it or what…anyway, chaos and havoc is breaking all over. I just heard this from Matthew, who heard it from Florina. He says that almost all of the girls in our team have suddenly gone lovesick. According to some reports, Ninian, Fiora and Lyndis are chasing after Eliwood; Priscilla is crying from lovesick since she doesn't know who to choose, Raven, Guy, or Erk; Nino also the same case as Priscilla, just that it's either Jaffar or Erk, even Farina is chasing after ME, and even as I speak, Rebecca is hunting all over for Wil to have what she calls a 'make out' with him… what does all of this mean! The only girls not affected are like Louise who's already married to Pent, Vaida who is really just plain ugly (hey, it's the truth!), Karla who's like her crazy maniac bro, Serra the chatterbox who's always chasing after Erk and Matthew, Isadora who's obviously obsessed with Harken, and Florina…well, Florina is just herself. Anyway, the point is, you're the only guy who seemed unaffected by this. I mean, you didn't seem very surprised when you saw Farina chasing after me, yet you know that Farina loves money only…and after all, frankly speaking, this kind of thing sounds like you, so…"

Sain couldn't help but smile or rather smirked when he heard all this. Truth be told, he was the person who caused all this, though of course, he did not want the result to be like that. He had just wanted all the girls to go after him since he was kinda fed up on being rejected all the time. (I mean, surely wouldn't he feel a little fed up after getting rejected and rejected all the time in his whole life?) _"Even for a while would just be enough, a happy everlasting memory…"_

Anyway, since Hector wasn't as dense as pansy-boy Eliwood, he saw that smirk and figured. "So, you ARE the one huh?"

"Well, yeah. sigh I guess I can't run away from this one…"

"Okayyy, now that I know the truth, I'll just looveeeee to beat the crap outta you right up now, but I'll ask you to tell me first how you exactly managed to make all the girls damn crazy. So, you wanna tell or not?" Hector's last sentence was uttered out with a dangerous tone and to emphasize it, his hand reached out for his trusted Armads as he said those words. (Wahh, I am just soooo scared…)

Sain sweatdropped. "Uh, okay…sure."

Flashback 

"_So, will you do it for me, lady Hannah?"_

_The old woman named Hannah whom some people might have thought that she was a witch was actually one of the sub-members of the Eliwood's Elite. She used to give useful auguries to the tactician before engaging into battle. _

"_No. How can you expect an old woman like me to do such things and to go through such troubles just for a pervert like you? Love potion, indeed!" the woman snorted._

"_Please, lady Hannah. I beg you, just for this one last time; I want to achieve my dream at least once. Just three days will be enough for me. Please, as a Caelin knight, I'm pleading you! After all, it's doesn't really hurt much to do so…" Sain was really trying hard to get what he wanted. _

_He just had that sudden thought of wanting to be the girls' idol by using a love potion or something along that line and he wanted it to be now. "After all, this might be the last time I'll see all these gorgeous ladies…" that thought dawned on him. And so, he decided to ask Hannah for help since he thought she had some knowledge on this potions stuff. (he's also kind of misunderstanding Hannah but seems that she does know some stuff on potions…)_

"_No, and that will always be my answer no matter how many times you ask me, perverted green knight."_

"_Hmm…I guess that tactic isn't gonna work…I'll just use my final tactic." Sain thought, a smirk planted on his face._

"_Then, how about if I manage to supply you a date with Lord Hector?" Sain asked with a pretend hopeful look on his face._

Pause flashback 

When Hector heard that, he almost puked but luckily managed to stop himself in time. He gave a death glare to Sain and bellowed. " OH! SO, THAT WAS WHY YOU ASKED ME TO WAIT OUTSIDE CASTLE OSITIA. I SEE. I SEE IT SOOOO CLEARLY. HOW COULD YOU! YOU…YOU…YOU…"

"Patience, Lord Hector! I merely asked her since I knew she admired you a lot."

"EVEN SO! You should-, no, MUST ask me first! Oh gosh…I can't imagine me and that old cranky woman…I'll rather die than to go out with her!"

After Hector's outburst, Sain hurriedly continued…

Unpause flashback (ahem, sorry for the interruption ) 

"_OH REALLY! You REALLY mean it!"_

"_Well, yeah…that's if you fulfill my request though…"_

_And without hesitation, Hannah spoke excitedly, "YES! Yes, I will do it gladly. Please, just give me the chance to! Oh, Lord Hector is just sooo handsome! Those big, great muscles, his huge and muscular body…his confidence, his smile just melts my heart! Oh my dear Lord Hector! If only you were mine… "_

"_Uhh…Okayyyyy…I seriously didn't know she was that crazy of Lord Hector…but I'm smart, aren't I? Instead of me pleading to her, it's now the opposite! Clever me!" thought Sain. (yeah, yeah, whatever Sain.)_

"_So, you needed a love potion, right? How much do you need?"_

"_Enough for all the ladies."_

"_Hmmm…it's not that much. Okay, I'll start doing it now. The girls will 'fall in love' temporarily with the first male they see. The effects will last for three days. When do you need it, dearie?"_

"_Before the party begins. I'll ask one of the maids politely to put a little in each of the women's drink. Make sure you get it done, lady Hannah, otherwise I'm afraid I have to cancel your 'date' with Lord Hector." _

"_Yes, yes! I promise I'll get it done! See you until then, my dear Sain!"_

_And as Sain walked out of her room, the 'crazy and cranky old woman' was either jumping up and down or doing a weird dance, shouting "Yippee!" now and then. There wasn't any surprise on why Sain later on said, "That old 'baba' really is dead crazy of Lord Hector…guess she wouldn't need any potion…sweatdrop"_

_End flashback_

"And that's the story, Lord Hector. Any questions?"

Hector's fingers were really twitching like mad to beat the crap out of him, but finally decided against it. After some time calming himself down, he finally spoke. "Okay, that part's done. Now then, I do have a question. Why are the girls not crazy of you as you planned to?"

Sain grinned. "That's where my plan went wrong. Remember that time we had the party, Lord Hector? I planned to have all the males performing a song on the stage. I excluded myself so that I could get all of the women's attention after drinking the potion when all the rest of the guys were behind the stage for preparations. Though I would have missed some beautiful women like pretty, petite Florina since she didn't want to drink, Vaida wasn't there, cheerful Serra was busy trying to talk to the maids, the brave Karla was chopping trees energetically with her brother and beautiful Lady Isadora was taking a patrol outside Castle Ositia."

"Hmph, guess you do have some brains after all, huh? Though on the wrong side."

"It was all planned beforehand. But sadly, no matter how well planned something is, there's always about to be some errors or glitches. That was what happened. When all the ladies except Florina had taken a sip of their drink, I was about to get their attention, but before that happened, you guys suddenly sprung out from behind the stage."

"Yeah, that's right. I do remember that we went out too fast."

"So instead of me, all the ladies' attention was turned to the performers and well…whom the ladies chose to see was up to them…though I don't know why they did not chase the men straightaway. Probably the love potion was not fully absorbed yet. So that's the whole story, Lord Hector. I've told you all I know."

"Hmm, I see. So, what can we do know to stop the girls?"

"Uh…nothing."

"NOTHING!"

"Um…yeah. But don't worry, Lord Hector. It will only last for three days."

"AND YOU SAY THREE DAYS ONLY? LIKE THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! ARRGGH! I'LL SCREW YOU RIGHT UP! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WITH THAT MONEY-LOVING GIRL RUNNING AFTER ME!" Hector was more than angry, he was like, really really furious. He held his axe, the legendary Armads and swung it dangerously in the air.

"Eheh…So, um Lord Hector…if you'll excuse me, I need to…"

"NO! Tell you what, you keep Farina out of bay from me, otherwise you get rid of her or something! JUST KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME, UNDERSTAND! Otherwise, I'll just give you a good taste of my axe here…"

Sain winced in his thoughts. Farina was not particularly one of his favourite subjects, especially after her continuous beating on him for disturbing her the past few days and even a few times during their journey to fight against Nergal. But it was certainly better to do as Hector wanted than to meet the end of his axe.

"Uh, okay, Lord Hector. I'll try my best to keep Farina company for the next three days," Sain said meekly.

"You better. Make sure she doesn't interrupt me when I'm with Florina, otherwise…"

"Yes yes, Lord Hector. Now, can I excuse myself?"

"Hmph, whatever."

"Then farewell, Lord Hector. I need to do some things."

And as Sain walked towards the door, Hector added evilly, "Oh, and don't forget to entertain the males who pay a visit to you. As far as I know, Jaffar is heading for you right now with incredible speed along with his Killing Edges. I wish you good luck entertaining him!"

As Sain stepped out from his room, he sighed. _"This is gonna be a really long day for me…oh well, wish me luck!"_

* * *

A/N: Yay! I'm finally done with the second chapter. Seems like a miracle really happened since I managed to type all this out though I have exams next week. Okay, so I guess this chapter is pretty much based on Sain's point of view where as the first chapter is based on Florina. I also plan to insert in some pairings which some of them are Hector x Florina, Rebecca x Wil, Jaffar x Nino, Erk x Serra and Guy x Priscilla. I plan to focus on Hector x Florina pairing on the next chapter, but I'm still not too sure. Anyway, please review! Thanks! 

Oh, and before I forget; to reviewers:

K-Gforever: Thanks for reviewing my story! Well, I don't really like Jaffar; I'm just okay with him. But then again, I don't expect people to have the same views as I do.

SkyeDunhart: Thanks a lot to you too! Your review really inspires me to continue writing…I'm so happy!

I hope I didn't forget anyone, if I did, please tell me:)


	3. The punishment

**  
Crazy Happenings **

Author's Note: Once again, I hereby declare that I regretfully do not own Fire Emblem…

Chapter 3: The punishment

* * *

After Sain left his room (or rather a guest room) in Castle Ositia, he suddenly sensed a familiar presence in the shadows as he walked along the long corridors. He sighed. "Matthew, Matthew…you just simply love to hide and spy, don't you?" 

"Guess you caught me this time. You're getting quite smart, aren't you? You're not surprised anymore…that's no fun… But then again, I don't think you wouldn't have been prepared for…THIS!"

Sain's eyes went big. Really big until you would think his eyes would pop out from their sockets. (OO - something like that perhaps?) Why? Well, firstly, the thief who had spiky brown hair had shaved (yes, SHAVED) off his hair, leaving a round and shiny bald head when reflected by the light, causing the thief to look extraordinary and very very different. Secondly, he was wearing a huge chunk of armor that made his now baldhead look extremely small (like it had shrunk), which did not comply with Sain's description of the cheery thief. And to top it off, Matthew had a big piece of cardboard on top of the armor and on it was written the words 'The best and cutest Mattay-chan ever! I'm superbly cute with this stylish new style! Yeah! Let's rock n roll people!' Sain sweatdropped heavily…like this OO;;;;;;;;; (even the author herself can't imagined Matthew like that…)

Seeing that Sain was indeed superbly astonished and shocked, he started to dance happily as daintily as he could, though failing to do so (since his armor was too heavy), at the same time shouting "Yippee! I'm teh cutest wever!" like a small kid whose pronunciation was far from perfect.

"Uhhh, okayyy…so… um, why are you here?" Sain asked, still feeling amazed as he stared wide-eyed at 'Mattay-chan'. His question was then answered by himself as light suddenly dawned upon him. His eyes narrowed and he looked suspiciously at him. "You overheard the conversation just now, didn't you?"

All of a sudden, the childish side of Matthew disappeared and he adopted his usual calm and cool manner. Sain couldn't believe his eyes. "Yeah, I did. That's what we spies naturally do."

Sain shrugged. "I wonder…so, you're not angry at me are you?"

In response, Matthew just imitated his action earlier on. "I dunno. I guess not, since Serra is just acting the same, so I have nothing to say." He chuckled at his own remark.

Sain grinned. "Only the fair maiden Lady Serra would still be faithful to the people that she admires, no?"

The thief sighed heavily. "Well, if you want to put it that way…I certainly don't mind her not being 'faithful' to me. Go ahead and bother someone else like Erk. He's kinda non-social. He really sometimes irks me, just like how his name's Erk."

"Hmm…so, what are you still doing here? The conversation was over as you know, why still stay here?" Sain inquired, his curiosity roused.

Matthew chuckled. "Thought you wouldn't ask. Just wanted to let you know that you're wanted."

Sain sighed. "Yeah, I think I should know that. Is that all?"

In response, the cheery thief shook his head. "No, what I mean is precise and accurate information that I tell you." He cleared his throat. "Ahem, well, let me start my report. Right now, Raven is coming after you, bringing a Light Brand, a Silver Blade and a Silver Sword. He's obviously mad at you for making Priscilla cry. Next opponent is that assassin Jaffar." Matthew uttered that name with some distaste before he continued talking like reading from a book monotonously."He's dashing at approximately 40 kilometers per hour. All his equipments are filled with Killing Edges. Apparently he's more than mad at you because you made Nino crazy, loving Erk and Jaffar when all the while she was only Jaffar's. He doesn't like the fact that her love for him is now split into half." Matthew paused momentarily and took a deep breath. "You're just lucky that he's still chasing after Erk and not you. Hopefully he'll entertain Jaffar until after three days. But you never know, Erk just might be heading for you!"

Sain grinned slightly. "Well, I guess Saint Elimine gave me her blessings for the mean time. There are some others, am I not correct?"

"Yeah, but not of much importance since you probably know and expect them. So, I guess that's all. See ya around if you're still alive and kicking tomorrow!" Matthew grinned back.

"Wait, Matthew."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Why did you tell me all this? I mean, it doesn't sound very much like you to do so…"

The thief only chuckled. "Why? I don't really know too. Guess it's a warning to you before you start. So since I've already said what I wanted to say, I'll go and do something else. Wish…"

"Wait!"

"What is it now?"

"…What's up with your new hairstyle and appearance?"

Matthew just gave the 'Matthew grin'. "Heh, thought you wouldn't say anything about it," he said airily. A moment later, he changed into 'Mattay-chan' and added boastingly (though his grammar and pronunciation was like crap), "I tho I shud change me old hair style 'cos dat old Wallace guy said it was so wewy old. And let me tell you, mista, I walways and walways pride me self in keeping me self weeewy up-to-det, so I cut lar!"

Sain sweatdropped again heavily. "Uh…okay…that's…great…I suppose…" So astonished by this new 'bald-head kid Mathew', the 'never at a loss' knight was for once utterly at a loss to say anything.

Meanwhile, this 'Mattay-chan' was prancing along the corridors. Coming back to Sain, he asked gleefully, "I m weeewy cute, wite? Don cha fink so, mista?"

Not knowing what to say, Sain just barely uttered, "Uhh…yeah…yeah! Yeah! It's just so great!" He even managed a small pretend smile with much effort. _"Oh Saint Elimine, this can be anything but cute…oh gosh, am I really awake or am I just dreaming?"_

"Yay! Wippee!" The boy was so happy, dancing as he made his exit from Sain. "Shee you weter, mista! Bai bai!"

When Sain finally recovered, he just shook his head at Mattay-chan's weird exit. "I wonder how he always manages to surprise me…well then, what should I do now?"Sain wondered aloud. Immediately an answer greeted him. "Have a chat with the ladies." But with whom? _"According to Hector, the women who are not…lovesick now are Lady Louise, Lady Vaida, brave Karla, Lady Serra, Lady Isadora and petite Florina. So, whom shall I have a little chat with today?"_ After some thinking, the 'green lance of Caelin'finally came upon the result; and the answer was nobody. Why? Well then, according to the interview between the author and Sain (;), his answers were written and his voice was recorded below, together with some people's remarks as audience and witnesses:

Why not Lady Louise? "Because she's already married to Lord Pent and as a honorable Caelin knight, this idea is extremely preposterous! I do not allow such illegal intimacies!" (Audience: "Oh really? Isn't it trying to say that you're gonna do something really bad? snickers")

Why not Lady Vaida? "Well…to tell you the truth, I always thought that she was a male dressing up as a female though failing to do so horribly…" (Audience: "Okayyyy…suppose that's reasonable…")

Why not brave Karla? "Uhhh…can this reason be accepted by saying that I'm really scared (whimpers) that she'll kill and eat me?" (Audience: "…No comment?" )

Why not Lady Serra? "I am sure Lady Serra is busy tending to her own affairs between that anima mage Erk and Matthew, so if I were to come to her, surely she will fall in love with me instead! That will surely cause my lovely ladies sadness when they see Lady Serra and me together! Ah, no no, that is something I definitely would not like to do! I mustn't think of it!" (Audience: "Who EVER said any girls liked you? In your dreams!")

Why not Lady Isadora? "It is the same as Lady Louise as you can see! The lovely young woman, deeply in love with her partner…ah, such lovely couples must not be disturbed!" (Audience: "Yeah, yeah…whatever.")

Why not petite little Florina? "Uh, well…that is…I mean, Lord Hector already likes her! So I can't possibly break their relationship apart! …Yeah, yeah, that's it! That's a good reason, huh?" (Audience: "Just admit that you're afraid Hector will kill you if he sees you flirting with Florina!")

"So what will I do?" Sain asked himself. But before he could think any further, he suddenly felt a dark and scary presence. _"No, this isn't certainly Matthew…who could it be…uh oh, don't tell me…" _"Ahhh!" Sain let out a small shout as he barely dodged a sword throw that was directed towards him. The sword stabbed the wall instead and stayed there. Feeling curious, Sain examined the weapon and immediately realised that it was Jaffar's. _"Oh no…just as I thought…he's already here! Then, what about Erk? He must have been able to run away or something…"_

* * *

Some miles away… 

"Uhhh…somebody…help…me…or am I…already dead…?" A short purple-haired mage uttered out painfully. He found himself still alive and thanked Saint Elimine silently. Then, as he opened his eyes, he saw some people looking at him, some of them laughing their heads off, most of the girls blushed or hid their faces, some just ran off. He wondered why…until he looked down on himself. Suddenly, he screamed. He screamed so loudly that it caused him to faint again from his weariness. Some people who were miles away said that they thought they heard a blood-curling scream.

And what about the reason why Erk got so much attention? That was because he was tied tightly to a tree, covered with lots of bruises…and totally naked. No wonder. Poor Erk.

* * *

Anyway, back to Sain… 

By and by, Sain was getting wearier and wearier as he dodged Jaffar's Killing Edges. It was painfully hard for him to dodge Jaffar's dangerous weapons since his aim was always very accurate, estimated to be 99.9. Not only that, but Jaffar himself was attacking Sain, 50 successful since Sain received quite some bruises, slashes and cuts all over his body. Jaffar was really going for the kill! Jaffar could see that he was easily winning over the flirty knight. _"Hmph, I'll take my revenge on him for taking Nino away from me!"_ His face contained pure anger. Probably even the dragons wouldn't have threatened him in this state right now…

Sain winced as he got another cut on his leg. _"Ouchie! Now that did hurt…oh great, this is just so great…I never bargained for this…oh well, guess I don't need to ask myself what to do right now…"_ Sain tried running away from the Angel of Death but stopped hurriedly when he saw a very dangerous-looking Raven coming from the same way. Seeing that his enemy was there, Raven brandished his Light Brand and walked grimly towards Sain. Jaffar too did the same.

"_I'll teach that flirt not to ever disturb Priscilla ever again! I promise I'll make him suffer so much until he won't even remember his own name!"_

_"I'll teach that flirt not to ever disturb my Nino ever again…I promise I'll make him suffer so much, so much until he can't suffer anymore!"_

Upon entertaining these thoughts, Jaffar and Raven laughed maniacally, "Ahahahahahahahahahaha! DIE BY MY HANDS!"

Though hurt, Sain couldn't help being amused. _"Wow…I didn't know these guys could be similar at times…Oh, don't think about that, I better worry about my own life now…it's at stake here. What will I do? I'm not fit to fight back, especially not against these two super-strong guys; I can't even run away since I'm blocked and I think my leg's broken or something…what on earth will I do? I'm so stumped, I don't think even Mark can get me out of this situation…"_ For once the knight was too absorbed in his thoughts that he did not realise some other pairs of footsteps along the corridor. He only did stop thinking when he heard a familiar voice. A very familiar, booming voice.

"HEY, WHAT IN THE NAME OF SAINT ELIMINE ARE YOU THREE DOING IN MY CASTLE? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY RUINING MY CASTLE WALLS AND BLOCKING THE PASSAGEWAY, HUH?"

Sain, Jaffar and Raven were deafened by the blue-haired lord's shouts. All three had to cover their ears and even then it did not lessen the Hector's volume much. As all three looked towards the source of the voice, they saw a very angry Hector, a calm and steady Oswin, a worried yet slightly angry Kent and a wide-eyed Serra near them. It seems that they were able to get close to the three guys while Raven and Jaffar had been busy laughing while on the other hand, Sain had been busy thinking and praying.

Though anyone else would have fled at the sound and look of Hector, Raven and Jaffar still remained where they were and showed no fear, only obvious displeasure. "What do you want, you little lordling?" Raven spat out. Evidently he still kept the anger even after all that time they had worked together to defeat Nergal.

Hector glared back. "What else other than to stop you freaking maniacs from tearing my castle apart!"

In response, Raven snorted. "Hmph, just back away and let me get my revenge on him first!"

Jaffar just nodded his head vigorously. "…Kill."

"Well, obviously I can't let you maniacs do it here, I can just picture my own castle in shambles!"

"That's too bad. I'm going to do what I want and I'm going to do it right now."

Seeing that nothing would be solved, Oswin leaned towards Hector and whispered to him. Moments later, Hector nodded his head and conveyed the message whatever it was to Kent and Serra. After a curt nod from Kent and a "Well, make sure you do it properly then, otherwise I'll get hurt! And clerics aren't supposed to get hurt!" from the loud-mouthed cleric, they then set their plan into motion. Hector and Oswin moved forward and Oswin declared, "I can't let you do this in Ositia's mighty castle walls."

Jaffar only sneered while on the other hand Raven retorted back. "Hmph, then stop me if you can!"

"Very well, if you do not wish to stop this." With that, Hector and Oswin charged into battle against Raven and Jaffar. It was a team versus team battle and a very hectic battle it was indeed though Hector and Oswin tried their hardest not to break the castle walls. Not to say that the castle walls were flimsy, but then again, those four men's strength was beyond comparison, as expected from those who had stopped Nergal. (but sometimes I wonder…)

Seeing that Raven and Jaffar were busy fighting Hector and Oswin, Serra used a rescue spell and teleported the hurt Sain to them. Kent then quickly half-carried Sain who could barely walk and ran away as fast as he could together with Serra. As soon as he thought they were safe for the time being, he went into a guest room and placed Sain onto a bed. Serra then began healing and attended to Sain's wounds.

"Uhh…many thanks to you, Lady Serra…" Sain managed to speak.

"Hey, you shouldn't be talking, you know!" the cheerful cleric replied.

"And Kent…thanks and…guess I'm sorry for making Fiora crazy…I won't…be surprised if you want to… beat me up too." Despite the pink-haired cleric's advice, he continued talking to the Crimson Shield.

Kent just sighed. Inwardly he wanted to, but he restrained himself from doing so. "I do not adopt such ill-mannered actions. Especially towards a injured person…and especially not to my partner." He let out a slight smile. "After all, it only lasts for three days, does it not? Though of course it is still a long period of time…"

"Yeah. …So, I take it you'll forgive me?" (aww…so romantic…but hey, no yaoi! I don't like yaoi!)

"Well, I hope I already have," Kent smiled at his partner.

"Wow, thanks a lot, partner," Sain smiled back and rested peacefully on the bed.

"Hmm, I wonder how long will Lord Hector and Oswin continue to fight those two," Serra spoke a moment later.

Kent shrugged. "Hopefully not for long. They did say they'll try to lure them out of the castle…"

"sigh I guess Lord Hector just saved me so that I could lure Farina…" Sain piped in, remembering Hector's words to him.

"Then, you better get a good rest now! There, I've finished healing your wounds. Rest now and you'll feel much better tomorrow," Serra declared.

"Thank you, Lady Serra. I am always indebted to you," Sain managed to sit up and winked at her.

"Well, well, no problem, Sain. Oh, by the way, whose room is this?"

Kent frowned deeply, trying to remember. "Hmm…I can't rightly remember, but I think it's…"

He was interrupted when the door opened and revealed a lavender-haired girl. Upon seeing men in her room, especially Sain, she immediately let out a scream and started throwing things at Sain before leaving the room hurriedly. As Sain was not prepared for the assault, a hair blower and many other things knocked him out. He collapsed back into the bed, his eyes in circles.

Kent was indeed astonished before he completed his sentence, "…Florina's."

Serra sighed. "Oh well, luckily he's not really hurt, he just fainted. I don't have anymore Healing staves anyway. Just let him rest there. I'll find Florina and tell her to use some other guest room."

And with that, Kent and Serra left, leaving Sain drifting in the middle of a string of dreams where he was knocked out each and every time by electrical appliances and other stuff.

* * *

A/N: sighs…I'm glad I finally finished it. I'm very sorry I took a long time to post this up, but unfortunately I had exams. …And my exams are not finished yet. I know I meant this chapter was to touch on Hector x Florina, but I thought I'll write on this first. I feel that this chapter is a bit different than the rest, but I guess I'm still not very stable in terms of writing… 

I hope all readers liked the 'so-called battle scenes'. Poor Erk…I pity him. And as for Matthew? I just thought it would be fun to have a bald Matthew. Anyway, I have a plan to write this fic also based on romance. I don't really know how I can do humor and romance at the same time, but I'll have a go at it. So, I'll try centering on Hector x Florina real romance but not too much. The three days have begun! D Chapter 4, the beginning of the second day!

So, to reviewers:

serra's evil twin: I kinda like Erk x Serra pairing too…they should go together, but probably they don't make the best and perfect couple. Thx a lot for reviewing!

K-Gforever: I wonder how Sain's gonna survive too. But I probably won't write too much on that. I don't really know…Again, thx for the review.

Elinjia-Elyric: Yay! Another new person's review! I'm so happy…thank you!


	4. Flashbacks, An Announcement and Fights

Crazy Happenings

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem or any of the characters in it.

Note: This is still the first day; hopefully this is the last chapter on it. Man…I always seem to change my ideas…and I'm sorry if I'm progressing too slowly. I know I tend to write too much in detail sometimes. Please tell me what you think!

* * *

Chapter 4: Flashbacks, An Announcement and Fights 

Florina ran as fast as her small and 'fragile' body could, sometimes falling now and then because she was just too clumsy (though her body build proved otherwise…what's up with her anyway?). She never knew, even until now, why was she so 'shy and afraid' of men. She was always like that ever since she was a child. It was soooo scary. Somehow, she was always tongue-tied when she met men, her eyes were always looking at the floor, her mouth was just stuttering out really stupid nonsense, even her hands displayed her evident nervousness (since they were sometimes twisted together in a girlish gesture)…the lavender- haired girl just felt sometimes that she couldn't understand herself. _"So, the only thing left for me is…oh yeah, that means I'm an enigma! Hooray!" _(sweatdrops) She just wished to be talkative, cheerful and not feeling shy around men…just like Serra. (Though perhaps, on a second thought, not too much like her, she was just too…talkative and a little bossy sometimes), just a little of her confidence would be enough. But perhaps, that would really be against her nature…after all, everyone thought that she was weak, shy, delicate, needed protection…when all along they had forgotten that she was a 'Falcoknight', (notice the inverted commas?) able to protect herself and her friends…but it never crossed their minds.

Even her best friend Lyn had made herself Florina's guardian without asking Florina herself when they spent time together in the plains. The exact sentence that Lyn had said was "Why Florina, you're such a shorty and a scaredy-cat compared to me, so naturally I should be the one and only…(making a stupid nice-guy/girl pose) gallant protector! Yeah, yeah! Cheer for the one and only Lyn of the Lor…Lor…what was it again? Oh yeah, Lorco! …Wait a minute; it was Larco! No, that doesn't sound right. …Oh yeah, now I finally remembered, it's Lorcao! Oh yeah, I'm just sooo great!" The fact that she felt the need to be protected so much made her angry once though she calmed down her 'false anger' surprisingly on Huey and the result was that she got trampled and stamped on many times...Poor Florina. Really, one would think that best friends know each other the best, but in her case it turned out so much differently…(Well, maybe not in the real game, but in my fic, everything goes MY way! Muahahaha!)

As she entertained her thoughts, she didn't realise that she had run a long, long way. Possibly further than 1000 miles. (just kidding) Only when she heard the sounds of birds chirping merrily did she 'exit' from her thoughts and found herself in the middle of Castle Ositia's beautiful gardens. _"Oh, how simply nostalgic all this is! Ah…the perfect place to continue dreaming! Yay!"_ Wanting to clear her thoughts, she sat down on a bench and continued her string of thoughts.

"_Hmm…where was I…oh yeah, at that point…"_Among all the companions that she had in Eliwood's Elite, none of them had realised her true feelings, not even Lyn. Only one did, and that was Hector, the marquess of Ositia, the person she would have expected least to understand her feelings, and she thought so because he was so clumsy, idiotic, a brainless oaf like Eliwood... and others. And how did she know that he 'so-called understood'? Well, maybe he didn't really mean what he said, but it was good and clear enough for her, and ever since he said it before the last battle against Nergal until now, the memory of it never diminished from her mind…not because it was so lovely, it was just the so plain opposite. (author sweatdrops again)

_Flashback_

_The whole camp burst into laughter as Hector and Oswin launched into another silly squabble. Among these people were Florina herself. Though of course she did not laugh, more likely she…um, laughed out loudly and hysterically for everyone to hear. (can you imagine that?) And so, feeling very bored, she turned her mind to other thoughts. As though, it was automatic, her mind went to this certain person. 'Lord' Hector. His attitude and character had always amused her since he was too clumsy to be true. Her opinion of the blue-haired lord never wavered ever since the day she met him, the day where she had fallen on top of him with her Pegasus…that day she would never forget since it was so funny. _

_She had wanted to apologise to him for falling on top of him, but being her, she always missed the chance as she was too tongue-tied, and even worse around him. But she finally apologised, quite some time later and he had merely said "How could I forget and that witless winged horse falling on top of me?" That really hurt her for Huey was her best companion. Then, he suddenly spoke out, nervousness surprisingly hinted on his voice. "You know... I'd better keep an eye on you. Don't leave my side on the battlefield. Gotta keep you from getting into trouble." Tears were welling up, threatening to fall down her cheeks and she tried not to show it (so that he wouldn't try to do anything funny)but was only half successful as a sniff manage to escape her. The lord had then expressed his mild disgust at her sniffing. As Florina pretended to try her best to calm herself down, she was a little surprised when Hector extended out a handkerchief to her (though she didn't know where and how did he get one, it looked so dirty). When she looked up, Hector's face was astonishingly no longer grumpy or disgusted like it was half a minute ago; it held a small smile containing kindness. Florina's fake teary eyes widened at the sight of the face that she 'admired'. It contained pure kindness and nothing else. It was only a small smile but a smile it was nevertheless and for the lavender-haired girl, it was more than enough for her. She couldn't stand it anymore. _

_…For she knew that such things were very scary to come across. Pure joy and hatred at the same time swept into her heart. As she accepted the dirty hanky gingerly (though not wiping her face with it for fear of dirtying her 'beautiful angelic' face), she managed a happy and an evil smile with a 'thank you' that was uttered out maliciously… the first time ever in her life._

_The blue-haired lord actually waited for her to finish her sniffing, and after a moment's hesitation, he finally spoke, breaking the silence among them. "…Well, you know, to tell you the truth, you don't have confidence in you. Not a SINGLE BIT. Sometimes I just wonder how did you exactly managed to be a Falcoknight, least even promoted to a Pegknight in training. You're…"_

_Surprised by this all-of-a-sudden outburst from a person like him, she forgot to be shy totally and showed her scary side. "But I HAVE confidence in myself. Don't you DARE say such bad things about ME AND INSULT ME! I'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted really loud. You can hear it miles away…_

_But before she could continue, Hector's voice interrupted hers. "Don't you boast about yourself, my 'dear, little pet of a Florina'! I know you better than that!" His voice was harsh. "I've seen you sometimes in the battlefield and you're no better than or your sisters or even any of the Pegknights! You're just as bad as they are, so just stop denying it and say stuff like that! And about everyone thinking you're strong, I'll just tell them what I think of them, saying things that only they can see from the outside! Hmph, all of them are just a bunch of stupid people!"_

_Florina's eyes widened real big. Feeling very much angered and furious, her lance suddenly appeared out of nowhere (ooo, scary) and suddenly launched a fierce attack on him. She caught Hector nicely since he couldn't do anything, no, not even managing to wield his axe 'cos as I say again and again, he's just too plain clumsy. While on the other hand, Florina was just bursting with new-founded power forged by waves of fury, her eyes were a deep red, her hair suddenly grew longer, and to top it off, a bright red death aura circled her body which had seem to grow thrice bigger…scary is just the exact word to say. The 'moral' of this flashback: never make people like Florina angry. She's a real living experience. (mwahahaha, I'm making Florina into a real monster!)_

_Hector cursed himself silently as he realised that he had spoken to the timid girl harshly unnecessarily. Then, as he somehow managed to block one of her attack with his now-bleeding fists, he frowned. "I don't recall this fighting part in Florina and my script. Hmm…did I say the wrong thing?" he muttered to himself. (huh…a script?)_

_Being the stupid fighter Hector was, he forgot to concentrate on the battle, resulting in him propelled to the ground, with a laughing-hysterically Florina on top of him. As she raised her lance to deal the finishing blow, she suddenly stopped and frowned. "Hmm…I don't remember being the Great One to finish Hector off…according to the scripts given, Hector was supposed to be finished off by Nergal. Nergal was ordered to give a special ten-in-one lunch box created by the Holy and Unholy One to Hector. Then, when Hector eats it without hesitation being the brainless oaf he is, he will die since it consists of special concentrated acid, alkali, bromine, sodium cyanide, sodium hydroxide, explosives, secret bombs…what was the otherthree more? Ah, never mind that. Anyway, that was supposed to happen three weeks later, so why…am I the one doing the job?"_

_The same thoughts occurred to Hector (thought of course he didn't know about him dying) and he spoke out loud. "Hey, did we mix up the script? It sounds a lot more different than the original script…"_

"…_Yeah, I think we did…but I can't rightly remember where…"_

"_Oh yeah! Now I remember! We totally messed up the script! Don't you remember? I was supposed to give you a worn-out lousy necklace to make you happy and forget all about beating me up! I messed it up 'cos I didn't have it, it got stolen by Matthew though I don't know why he would go after such lousy stuff…"_

"_Yeah, you're right! That was the stuff in the script! Oh no, we messed it up! How how? This is so terrible! …Oh wait a minute…"_

"_Hmm…the only solution I can come up with is to do it again. I'll ask Mark to rewind the time."_

_He received a smack on the head. Florina glared at him. "You're totally wrong! About you giving me that necklace was the earliest script given! There's a new version of it!"_

"…_Oh yeah! That's right! No wonder I thought there was something wrong…" _

"_Oh well, but there's something similar, and that is you are at fault for both matters. According to the newest script, you were NEVER supposed to insult me. Instead, your actual lines were "Oh Florina, you must have confidence in yourself! You're as good as your sisters! Swell and beat them up like crap man!"…You totally said the opposite._

_Hector sweatdropped. "…Oops, my bad…So, let's just ask Mark to rewind the time! That should remedy it. I know he has a secret hourglass that he never showed us. I just saw it when I was on my way to the girls' bathrooms when we were in Ositia the other day."_

"_Pervert."_

"_Hmph, I bet you would too if you were born a man. Why, it's just too tempting! Ah, the sweet scent, the beauty of the…" The 'hentai' was interrupted as Florina slapped him hard. Hector protested. "Hey, what do you think you're doing, miss? You're supposed to be 'mild, gentle, sweet and shy', you know! Hmph, 'mild' indeed!" He snorted loudly to emphasize his point._

"_It wasn't my choice, you brainless oaf! Mark made me into one! And don't you insult me again, I'll really kill you this time!"_

"_Oh yeah, try me man!"_

"_I am NOT a man, you idiotic pervert! Can't you see that I have nice body shape? Or are you just too blind to see my chest, huh!"_

"_Okay, fine! Stupid girl, then! And you think your chest is so nice? I'll be rolling on the floor now, laughing like hell! That time when I saw you in the girls open bathrooms your chest was ABSOLUTELY FLAT! You sure you're not just a 9 year-old-kid putting false lumps under your clothes now?"_

"_Why you…prepare for your incoming death! I promise I'll bury you in the deep depths of Hell!"_

_Screams soon could be heard…and that's the ending of the flashback._

* * *

So much entertained with her so-called 'fun' memories, Florina laughed out hysterically again. Why did she call it fun? Simple answer; she really did fulfill her own promise, and Hector was buried under the muddy earth. He was left there for two full days and was finally let out by Oswin when he was discovered missing and neither the game nor the fanfic could continue without him; so someone had to rescue him, otherwise he would have just stayed put there for his entire life. 

"FLORINA!" A pink-haired cleric's shrill voice could be heard cutting the silent air as she made her way towards Florina.

"Huh?" By her own 'clever instincts', Florina snapped out of her thoughts and looked far ahead of her (which was the opposite way of where Serra had come from ). Her good eyesight made out a big furry dog (presumably female) running towards her. Thinking that the caller was this dog (though she didn't even stop to think why it would be dog instead of a human), she hurried towards the dog, at the same time bellowing loudly. "YES? WHAT IS IT? SPEAK LOUDER I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"No, I'm HERE NOT THERE!"

By the time 'the voice' said that sentence, she had already met up with the dog and she countered loudly. "HUH? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING THE ROUND ABOUT? I **AM** HERE!"

Serra slapped her forehead. _"Sometimes I wonder how some people can be so stupid sometimes…oh no, I mustn't say stupid! A noble lady that is admired and receives such high respect like me should not say ridiculous things like that! Dumb would be a preferable word…"_ The high-and-mighty cleric then exclaimed, "NO! HERE, LOOK HERE! LOOK BACK!"

Florina then turn back and finally saw Serra. Light FINALLY dawned on her. "Well…Lady Serra! Why didn't you say so earlier that you were behind me?"

"I DID! You DIDN'T listen to me! I said HERE and NOT THERE!" Serra countered indignantly.

"How on Mother Earth and Father Sky would I know what your 'here and not there' means?"

"Well, that's why you have such things as your hearing sense! Surely you don't expect a fair lady like me whose voice is so much loved by many to sound like this ugly, stup-no, dumb dog over there, huh? I must say I am extremely insulted by your actions, Florina!" Hearing Serra's insults to the dog, it growled ferociously at her, threatening her. Yet, it ran off like a cowardly chicken when Serra advanced with her staff in her hand…weird dog.

"Sorry then!" Florina didn't realise that she herslf had fired up unconsciously; all of a sudden she quickly remembered that she was suppose to act 'mild, shy, gentle and sweet'. "So, um…Lady Serra, why…are you here?"

"Oh yeah! I just remembered! Since Sain is now occupying your guest room for the moment (Florina's face turned into a deep shade of fury), you'll have to use another different guest room. So, the only guest room available now is the one directly next to Lord Hector's."

Florina couldn't believe her ears. "W…Wh…WHAT! You mean I'm living and staying near that fat, clumsy, idiotic pervert? NO WAY!"

"Well, it can't be helped. Sain is now sleeping 'soundly', so…" Serra winked at her. "Do your best in protecting yourself, Florina!"

"Huh…what do you mean? OF COURSE I can protect myself! I'll show that buffoon some manners if he dares to do anything to me!" her eyes flared a deep red. Serra backed off a little in fear, scared of this new-flaming Florina…

"Uh, I…I think I'll go now, okay? See you then Florina!" She quickly made her exit as her job was done.

* * *

Meanwhile, what about the fight between the four 'powerful' men? Well, they were still fighting and squabbling…like real kids who just wanted a worthless fight. But before they had started 'fighting', Oswin quickly suggested a better place to fight. "Let's not have this duel here." 

Needless to say, their opponents namely Raven and Jaffar objected. "Hah! Who cares where is the venue? As long as I can bash your head right now, it's all that matters to me! And after I bash your head, I'll go after that pervert knight of yours…hey, wait a minute, where's he?"

"He escaped with the help of these people." Jaffar briefly explained.

"Well of course I know that! He couldn't have just disappear in thin air with the help of his fairy godmother's magic wand or fly away with a magic carpet can he?"

Hector sweatdropped. "You mean…you actually watched Cinderella and Aladdin?…Wow, I didn't know that!" He started laughing and laughing until tears of mirth rolled down his cheeks. "AHA…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!…Haha...Hey come on, Oswin, don't you find it funny too? I mean, this type of guy, watching such puny fairy tales?"

"Well…Lord Hector, may I remind you that you too did such things at a young age?" The general then replied calmly with a small smile on his face.

Now it was Raven's turn to laugh. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHA! Sucks to you!"

Hector's face in an instant turned sour. "Hmph, fine. Well, to go back to where we started, can we just fight somewhere else? I mean, here is just too limited. The space here is so small for we four. So, how about it?" Hector tried to convince them.

"Hmph, fine."

"…"

"Very well then, we'll have the match in the training grounds. Follow me, gentlemen." Oswin then led the way solemnly.

And as soon as they reached there, they decided the match. It was to be a one-on-one match. Hector vs. Raven, Oswin vs. Jaffar. Oswin later on explained the 'rules and regulations':

1) Not allowed to help or give any kind of aid to your friend.  
2) Not allowed to bring in healing items such as Vulnerary and other non-weapon stuff. Only a maximum of three weapons  
allowed.  
3) No killing.

"Now, before we begin the first match, are there any questions or objections? Please raise up your hand if you wish to do so." Oswin began speaking like how a teacher speaks to children.

Without a second thought, Raven and Jaffar raised their hands and chorused together. "Objection to rule number 3."

"I want to get my revenge! Lucius isn't here to preach me and since we don't have an A support, I haven't changed my mind!"

"…Nino is mine and nobody else. Otherwise I can't get a couple ending."

"NO KILLING! If there is any attempt to kill from ANYONE, that person will be sentence to death immediately. UNDERSTAND, CHILDREN?"

All of them rolled their eyes. "Yes, mommy." ;

"Good. Now, let's start the first match! Lord Hector of Ositia versus Raven of Cornwell!"

* * *

Without wasting a second, Raven charged at Hector. He swung his Silver Sword surprisingly clumsily for a Hero and anticipating the attack, Hector dodged to the side and counterattacked with his Wolf Beil. He too missed partly because he was way too clumsy and his style was to familiar to Raven who had studied his attack style for a long time. (yeah, go Raven!) Unfortunately for the Hero, Hector had purposely faked the attack and quickly lunged at Raven with a Silver Axe. He caught Raven at the side and caused a slight injury on his body. Quickly getting up to his feet after a slight fall, Raven hurriedly dodged Hector's incoming axe and put some distance between them. He then used his ranged weapon to attack, the Light Brand. Seeing the incoming attack, Hector then decided to copycat him; though of course he used the Tomahawk instead; his sword class level was still at E. 

Being somewhat and somehow stupid and careless, they were too busy on focusing on their attack against each other, causing them to forget totally about defense. The result: Hector's Tomahawk caught Raven nicely on the shin, causing him to collapse on the floor with circles in his eyes. "Ohh… I'm seeing bright yellow stars…and small cute angels flying around me in the air…is this the end of me and my crazy career of a Hero?"

While on the other hand, Hector too got the same result, though perhaps he…didn't fare as good. The Light attack caused a huge damage on him, and his extremely low resistance caused that since he never bothered to train on that side of defense. He was just too busy practicing his own style of fighting. Naughty Hector. So, the huge blue-haired lord got blasted to the floor, and he was unconscious the minute-, no, second he fell to the floor.

Seeing that the match was over, Oswin hurriedly bellowed for aid, deafening the too-silent assassin who was silently watching the match. "GUARDS! GET A HEALER HERE! HURRY UP! LORD HECTOR IS HURT!"

A guard then lazily dragged his ass to his captain. "Yes? What is it, captain?"

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! GET A HEALER HERE AT ONCE! LORD HECTOR IS IN A VERY CRITICAL CONDITION RIGHT NOW!"

Shutting his ears, the poor guard continued talking. "But sir, are you sure that it isn't just some sort of cut or something like that? If I remember correctly, all the time you called for the healers it was only to heal minor stuff like small cuts and light bruises. Why, there was even a time where you called for the highest-ranking healer just to heal a small tiny scratch on Lord Hector's hand! The same also went to when…"

"ENOUGH! IF YOU DO NOT BELIEVE ME, THEN I'LL JUST GET A HEALER MYSELF! JUST YOU WATCH OUT, YOUNG MAN! YOU MAY JUST FIND YOURSELF WITHOUT YOUR OSITIA BADGE AND ARMOR ONE DAY!" The now very-angry general stomped off, muttering to himself as he hurriedly 'ran' with that big chunk of armor of his. "Young people nowadays…so disbelieving and lazy…not paying attention to orders given by superiors…what in the name of Mother Earth and Father Sky is the world coming to now?"

The ignored assassin 'Angel of Death'just shrugged. Knowing that his match would never come to pass for the mean time, he just left silently. The guard who had been left alone now looked at the training grounds arena and saw two unconscious men who could easily have been mistaken for dead people…and screamed his head off. "AHHHHH! ALERT! ALERT TO ALL OSITIA GUARDS! ATTENTION!"

And that was how the first day of the crazy happenings ended. What will happen on the next day? No one knows…

* * *

A/N: So, chapter 4 is finally done with. I know that I really took a long time to complete this, I've been a little lazy lately…anyway, I know that some parts in this chapter are not humorous, such as during the fight between Hector and Raven. I couldn't really see how to make it a real battle yet containing humor. And I do know that I left out the match between Oswin and Jaffar, I didn't mean too but as I typed it down, the storyline sorta went its own way…so I'm sorry if readers are a little disappointed. 

I took a little from the HectorxFlorina A support, though of course I did change it to make it funny (though I wonder whether it really is funny or not). Please tell me if you like or hate this story! Also, I would like if readers can tell me whether this fic is just a plain crappy fic that's just trying to make it humorous or something like that. Reviews are again and always greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading my story! (bows and walks out)

To reviewers:

GSFE: Yay, I'm glad someone likes my idea of the story!

K-Gforever: Well, I did put the 'brawl' between Hector and Raven but not the other two…so I'm really sorry if I  
disappointed you. Thanks for reviewing for all my chapters so far!

lordmaquareion: Um, I think my writing style is not really stable yet…I think this chapter is probably more on the serious-humor…but I'm not too sure. Please tell me what you think.

ChibiHeart: Yeah, I liked the part about Matthew being bald; I think that was one of my funniest parts so far. Chapter 3 may just be my best-written chapter so far.

Finally, to all reviewers, a big 'THANK YOU!' to you for reviewing and giving your ideas and comments. It really gives me support and inspires me to go on writing! Thank you!


	5. Day 2, morning time!

**Crazy Happenings **

Author's Note: FE doesn't belong to me. There, disclaimer done.

Note: First of all, I'm very sorry for updating really slow. I've been busy lately but majority is because I'm feeling sick. And when I'm sick, I know I don't feel incline to write. So I'm really sorry…I'll try to work harder!

So anyways, this chapter is on the second day, where I portray the morning events, centralising on certain members of the Fire Emblem characters. I think I'm going to split all the remaining two days into morning, afternoon and night, therefore making part 1, 2 and 3. But I will only include certain characters for the morning, different ones for afternoon and so on. Hope you have a good time reading!

* * *

Chapter 5: Day 2, morning time!

"SAIN! Will you just wake up now!"

The green knight of Caelin stirred from his deep slumber and slowly opened his eyes. Immediately he saw the speaker who appeared to be none other than Hector (again) and yawned. "Oh, it's you, Lord Hector. Thought it was some kind of distorted bull or something…"

"Hmm…mind you repeating that sentence again?" The blue-haired lord said dangerously.

"Uh, no thanks. So, um, good morning Lord Hector…what brings you here in my room in the morning? Are any of the ladies injured or something?" Sain inquired meekly, at the same time feeling deathly tired. _"It's a wonder I'm still safe and sound after yesterday, not to mention that I got so many wounds, and later got knocked out by Florina's hair blower…_ Sain smirked lightly as he cast his mind back to that fateful day.

"You and your ladies…anyway, get your lazy bum up now since I'm going to attend to some matters today."

"Huh? Yeah, go ahead, Lord Hector. Why do I need to wake up? I'm still recovering…"

"Well, are you just pretending to forget or are you just plain stupid? Don't you remember what I said yesterday?"

"…Oh yeah! ………What was it again?"

Hector slapped his forehead. "I just don't understand you. Remember, I asked you to keep Farina at bay from me! If I'm going to attend a meeting today, no way I'll let her embarrass me by chasing after me all around in front of all those all Lycian marquesses! Who knows what these hags will do!"

Sain just smirked in reply. "Oh okay, so you're waking me up because the meeting is going to be held soon, Lord Hector?"

"No, that's not it. Do you want to embarrass me in front of all the Ositia guards? I'll be the centre of the laughing stock! You're to follow me wherever I go in case that crazy money-loving woman appears!"

"…What? …You seriously mean that, Lord Hector?"

"Of course! What else could I mean? I'm not speaking Greek or some kind of silly ancient language you know! (Gets whacked by the Greek ancestors) Oww…"

"…Oh no, I pray hard to Saint Elimine that I will still be alive by the end of the day…"

"Hmph, it's your fault, so it's none of my business to care whether you die or not. Speaking of which, I heard you tried to harass Florina when you first came to Ositia…are you asking for it?" Hector swung his axe dangerously again. Apparently he's always using his axe to threaten people…mean.

Heeding the hazardous warning, Sain quickly denied. "Ah no, no! I was just trying to convey my pleasure in seeing her once more! Surely that is just natural!"

"Hmph, whatever. Just get your lazy ass up right now. I'm expecting you to be out of your room by five minutes. And I mean EXACTLY five minutes. Not even a second more. Got that?"

"…Yes, mummy."

"AND DON"T CALL ME MUMMY! I AIN'T YOUR MUMMY NOW AND FOREVER! I'll think that I'm cursed if I were ever to have a son like you." To emphasize his point, Hector screwed up his face and gave a shudder. Having his say, he then took leave, saying "I'll be waiting outside, timing you. And if Farina comes during that time, I'll ask you to run out and take care of her, even though you're wearing your pants only or even naked. I don't give a damn care."

Sain sighed. "What awaits me today…I wonder what shall be my fate?"

* * *

"SAIN! It's exactly five minutes and four seconds! Exactly HOW long you are going to be in your room? What in the world are you doing? Farina can be here any minute!" Hector was once again fuming. High-blood-pressure…

As if replying to those words, all of a sudden the short blue-haired mercenary popped out of nowhere. "Ah HECTOR! You missed me?"

"AHHHHH! THE DEVIL"S ARRIVED!" …Hector's really angry.

"Hmm? What are you talking about a devil? I'm the only one here, right dearie?" Farina smiled sweetly…too sweetly to be her.

Hector's face cracked when he heard the 'dearie'. "DON'T CALL ME DEARIE! ARRGH! YOU'RE THE DEVIL!"

Farina's face dropped for a moment, then she resumed her everlasting 'sweet smile'. "Oh, you're just trying to kid me! Of course I'm no devil, I'm your lover now and forever. Isn't that right, dearie? Eh no, wait, you said you didn't want me to call you 'dearie'…so how about sweetie?" she looked at him blinking her lovey-dovey eyes.

"AHHHHH! You, woman, are just getting on my nerves! I'll teach you not to meddle with me!" Hector then pushed Farina to the wall roughly, holding his axe which he prepared to bash her with.

Being lovesick and crazy, of course Farina chose-no, straightaway believed the opposite. Out of breaths as a cause of cornered by Hector; she then blushed a deep red and looked away shyly. "Oh Hector…I know this is…what you and I both want…but I really think…that it's not the time yet…and it's so open…"

"What the hell are you talking about, woman? …Oh no, don't tell me…you're thinking of that?"

Farina 'blushed' again. "Well yeah…with your actions and all…I know you do love me Hector…but…I… I suppose if you can't wait, then…(she took a deep breath) I'm ready…you can…do it here…" she then closed her eyes and waited for her 'beloved Hector' to start whatever it was. After shutting her eyes for a mere twenty seconds that seemed to her like twenty minutes, she then opened her eyes.

Hector was kneeling on the floor; his eyes wide open as he struggled to breathe.

In a split second Farina kneeled down. "Oh Hector, are you all right! Are you sick?"

"Who wouldn't be with you here?" Hector muttered to himself. Unfortunately for him, Farina only managed to hear 'with you here' and once again, thought wrongly. She then smiled broadly. "Why Hector, I now understand!"

"Yeah, that's soo great. Now if you DO understand, just get going."

"Why yes, of course I-, no, I mean, we will! Hurry, let's go!" Farina then took Hector's hand and made a run across the  
corridors, pulling him along.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing pulling me along?"

Farina stopped in surprise. "Why surely, we're going to your room together aren't we! That's why I said 'we'!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Why should you, of all people, come into MY room?" hector was really bewildered.

Farina in return blushed a deep red and playfully hit him. "Oh you're just so naughty Hector…of course you know what I mean…after all you conveyed it yourself just now, didn't you…?"

"Huh? What EXACTLY did I say? Care to enlighten me?"

Farina then twisted her hands in a girlish way and looked down. (eeww…Farina like that? I must be dreaming to write this…) "Well…you said didn't want to do it at the corridors…so naturally your room would be the right place…right Hector…?"

Hector's eyes once again widened considerably. "What…?" Light finally decided to dawn on him. "Oh no, don't tell me you thought we were ACTUALLY going to do THAT?"

"Well, yes…oh come on Hector! You said it yourself!"

"NO WAY! I NEVER DID! YOU thought so! And if I may say so, you thought VERY wrongly!" Hector thundered at her. _"She's thinking of doing THAT with me? Oh gosh, what the hell is she thinking about? I'll never care to do that with her! Pay me a hundred million dollars and I still won't do it! I feel like I can just choke and die now, just thinking of that really just makes my blood boil! She's really dead crazy on me…once Sain's job is done, I'll make sure he pays dearly for this…"_

Tears then splashed down, yes, practically splashed down like a fountain, down Farina's cheeks all of a sudden. She then ran away, crying, whining, sobbing, shouting and stuttered all at the same time.

Hector heaved a big sigh of relief. "Oh yeah, at least she won't come near me anymore now that she has turned me down. But then again I never know, that woman might just be so thick-headed...I better find that Sain as my shield if she comes back."

* * *

A certain purple-haired mage walked along the corridors of Castle Ositia. His head was practically buried in an Elfire tome, trying his best to master it. Yes, it is our quiet Erk. And yes, you might have thought that he had already mastered that spell during the fights against Nergal, but unfortunately Mark never really sent him into battle. Besides, he was too busy listening to a certain robed shaman who was always talking to him about the wonderful study of dark magic. So now, finally finding time to himself, he now takes the opportunity to study as much as he can.

Too absorbed in the Elfire tome, Erk didn't look in front of him as he walked, resulting in him banging his head against one of the castle strong pillars. "Owwww…" His head was forming a nice big purple bump on his forehead. Ahahahaha. It was so big he could even see it himself as he looked up. "…Ah never mind, it's just a lump. Anyway, it fits my hair colour, so it's fine. (what kind of logic is that?) Better to leave it there than to let Serra heal it…she may just do something wrong like the other day."

Just then, a shrill voice sounded. "ERRRKKK! Wait up!"

"Speak of the devil…here she is now." Erk rolled his eyes in desperation. Would there be no escape for him from this she-demon? He then tried his best to run away from her, but unfortunately for him luck was not on his side today. As he ran across the floors, his 'accident' just now made him a little dizzy, therefore he failed to notice a banana skin on the floor. (don't ask me how come the banana skin is there…) Needless to say, our favourite mage fell and sled across the floor. Mwahahaha. I just love to make Erk suffer don't I?

Seeing what befell Erk, Serra let out a high pitching scream. "AHHHHHH! ERKY'S FALLEN DOWN! I must hurry to save him! It's my rightful duty as a frail, beautiful and kind priestess!" (Oh yeah? Frail indeed. Frail INDEED.) She then rushed to his aid (but taking care not to step on the banana skin) and pulled out a Heal staff. As she kneeled down near him, she cried out loudly. "AHHHH! POOR ERKY'S GOT A BIG LUMP ON HIS FOREHEAD TOO! DON'T WORRY ERKY! I'LL SAVE YOU NOW!"

Erk's head ached badly. Her extremely high-pitched voice was the ultimate cause. He was sure even Nergal would have run away if he heard her voice. Though of course, he had no chance to proof his theory, as Serra was not one of those who were chosen to the final battle. He felt like fainting just hearing her voice. He tried to move away but his legs were cramped. Does fate want to test his ability to sustain his fears?

As if Elimine could only hear her if she spoke loudly, Serra began chanting at the top of her voice. "DEAR SAINT ELIMINE, GIVE ME YOUR BLESSINGS AND BLESS ME THE POWER-, eh wait, I've got it wrong!" Erk rolled his eyes despite his condition and remarked on her words in his mind.

"Never mind, I'll just start again (_"Huh, I wonder how long I'll last at this rate.") _"DEAR SAINT ELIMINE, BLESS ME WITH YOUR POWER, _("I can't believe Elimine actually accepted her as a cleric…")_ ENGLUF ME IN YOUR HOLY LIGHT, _("Eheheh, dark light would be more suitable for Serra.") _LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH! _("Huh, as if her own strength isn't good enough. I bet even the scariest looking bandit would run away from her like a cowardly chicken after 3 minutes watching her.") _I OFFER YOU THE BLESSINGS AND PRAYERS FROM THIS SUPER PRIESTESS. _("Wow…she even compliments herself whenever she does her chanting…she really thinks she's so superior. I wonder Saint Elimine doesn't punish her…") _I SEEK YOUR HELP, I ASK OF YOU TO HEAL THE WOUND I HEREBY DECLARE IN THE NAME OF MOTHER EARTH AND FATHER SKY! HEAL!"

A few seconds later, Erk found himself feeling surprisingly a little better. _"Well that was a bloody long ritual…" _He quickly stood up and turned away. Grudgingly he said thanks to her. Unbeknownst to him as he was facing her with his back, Serra nodded her head vigorously. Aloud she said, "You know, Erky, you really should thank me a lot for saving you. I mean, I did save you a lot of times during our journey fighting against Nergal, right?"

Erk's brows furrowed. _"As usual, she is using entirely confounding logic…talking to her is always and forever a never-ending headache for me…"_ Keeping his calm, he tried to avoid her question and walked off stiffly.

Serra's eyes widened in anger. He was just going to ignore her like that as if she was some rubbish? No way would she, the best priestess of all in the whole of Lycia, would stand this treatment thrown at her! "YOU JUST HOLD YOUR TONGUE, SERVANT! YOU WOULD SPEAK THUS TO YOUR LADY AND LIEGE!"

Pausing for a while, Erk frowned. Servant…he was certainly no servant, and certainly not a servant of hers. He then continued walking away.

Seeing that she had failed to make him apologise to her, she then hurriedly caught up to him. "Hey! Erk wait up!"

Erk rolled his eyes. _"Will my nightmare ever be over?" _…Good question, Erk. Thing is, I don't think I'm gonna let you go that fast. Teeheehee. Too bad.

"Shucks." And that was all Erk said.

* * *

A/N: Yay! There, chapter 5 done! First of all, I want to say that I did take some sentences from the ErkSerra C support as I found them suitable. Credit definitely goes to the game creators.

Since this morning is centred on Hector/Sain/Farina and Erk/Serra, I plan on the afternoon Priscilla/Raven/Guy and Rath/Lyn. Of course, Lyn is still chasing after Eliwood, I'll ask Rath to do something. Mwahaha. I hope I did this chapter well. Please make comments and review! Thank you!

Oh and to K-Gforever, I'm glad you liked the parts in chapter 4. Thanks a lot for reviewing!


	6. Day 2, afternoon time part 1!

Crazy Happenings

Author's Note: Fire Emblem (Rekka no Ken) does not belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 6: Day 2, afternoon time part 1! 

The afternoon sun shone clearly. The bright rays of the sun pierced through the skies, lighting up the day considerably. …And all this crappy stuff goes on. The clouds were very puffy, fat and as there were lots of this clouds hanging in the skies, it looked like this afternoon is a very happy and good day.

…But as we are to discover, apparently this is not so for a certain person. A certain girl who has short red hair. Yes, it is our dear Priscilla, the only troubadour and valkyrie in the Fire Emblem team. Why is she not happy? Well, as soon as this fanfic started, she has been moping around, looking tearful. No, this fanfic is not troublesome, neither is it hurting her nor being a nuisance to her. For as soon as this fanfic started, craziness had been ensued, therefore causing Priscilla to fall under Sain's miraculous love potion. Therefore, she was and is now very much troubled over her love affairs between Raven, Guy and Erk. Apparently she could not manage to sort all of her troubles out; as a result she stayed in her room all day, moping, moaning, crying, sobbing and all means of showing her sadness.

"-sniff sniff- Oh dear…I just wish sniff I could -sniff sniff- decide quickly…time is so short…-sniff- and time is just passing by so fast…-sniff sniff- and I haven't done anything!" Priscilla kept on crying out to herself. She rocked back and forth on her bed.

"_I just don't know what to do…I just can't help but love those three men…Guy is just so brave, cheerful and determined. Even though he may be clumsy sometimes…it just adds to his cuteness just like the Guy doll that I made! (OO) My brother Raymond is perhaps stern, but deep inside I know he is just very protective and kind. And on the other hand, Erk, my escort just looks so cool! Ah, his demeanor is just so…unnerving to watch sometimes…Oh what shall I do? Can't anyone help me, a pretty damsel-in-distress?" (the author rolls her eyes)_

When she was halfway moping, she suddenly heard a knock. Surprised, she turned to the door. "sniff Come in." Priscilla managed to speak normally despite her shaken condition.

Expecting someone to open the door and come in, the valkyrie was indeed surprised when nobody came in. Instead, the knocking came again.

"Well, I said you could come in, whoever you are."

Still nobody came in and the knocking continued.

By this time, you can say that Priscilla was getting angry and angrier by the minute. _"Here I am, so much saddened and now somebody wants to play tricks with me? How cruel to do so! I'll teach whoever that is a lesson!" _Priscilla then shouted loudly. "I SAID YOU COULD COME IN! DON'T YOU HEAR ME, DUNDERHEAD?"

No response came. Looking like an angry bull-,oops, I mean cow, she marched heavily to the door. Pomp pomp, went her feet. Bracing herself for any encounters with a Fire tome in her hand, she then opened the door with a quick swing. To her surprise, there was nobody outside, no, not even in the halls. Priscilla was even angrier. "How dare people think they can do this to me…I'll find myself who in the world did this and punish them rightfully for playing tricks to me! I'll succeed or else I'm not the famous, beautiful Princess Priscilla of Cornwell! Mwahahahahahah!" …Apparently Priscilla forgot to cry after her outburst of anger. She'll most probably be the next victim of craziness.

Turning back to lie down on her bed, she got the shock of her life when she saw a face at the window. Assuming that it was a ghost or some kind of phantom coming to haunt and disturb her, she screamed like a mad and hysterical woman. "AHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME! GHOST! Ahhhh…." In a fit of shock, Priscilla felt dizzy and finally passed out after a minute staring at the 'ghost' in shock, her eyes wide open as she fell down on the carpet floor and fainted. Though, before she passed out, she could barely just hear her name being uttered out…

"Priscilla!"

* * *

"So will she be alright, Serra?" 

"Oh yes, don't be such a worrywart, Guy. She's just unconscious due to a slight shock. Though of course, I might as well add in that she has been close to nervous breakdown for the past few days…"

"…I see. Thank the heavens for that."

The cleric's voice was reproaching when she spoke. "You know, you should try to help her in this business. I know she's having an extremely difficult time coping with all this love affairs…Poor Priscilla. It's obviously causing the nervous breakdown." Serra grinned brightly before she continued. "Ah well, I'm just so lucky that Erk is mine and not anyone else's!" After a moment, her face fell. " …Hey wait a minute, Priscilla does like Erk, doesn't she?"

Guy sadly nodded. "Yeah."

Immediately, Serra's face changed drastically. "Well, I will NEVER let this girl try to take my precious Erky away! He's mine and mine alone! I'll NEVER let her even try to seduce him!" her eyes flashed a bright red, revealing evident determination. Guy's eyes widened but only a little, yeah, partly because this 'type' of Serra wasn't very rare. In fact, quite common indeed. Dear dear…

"Hey Guy, listen up."

"Huh? What is it?"

"You DO want Priscilla to like you and choose you as her boyfriend, don't you?" Serra glared at him.

Guy backed away a little. "Uh…yeah, I suppose I do…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU SUPPOSE YOU DO? ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DON'T REALLY LIKE HER, YOU CHEATER?"

"Ah no, no, no! I mean, I DO!"

"Ah yes, that's much better." Serra relaxed a little. "Tell you what, we two can work together to get what we both each want. I want Erk; you want Priscilla. And I'll even help you into getting Raven out of the way." Her eyes gleamed. "Deal?"

Guy frowned at this. Sure, he didn't know much about deals (well except the horrible 'contract' between him and Matthew), but why shouldn't he agree to this? Besides, getting rid of Erk WOULD mean the loss of one competitor…and if Raven was out of the way, so much the better, so why not? "Okay, deal. So what do I do?"

Serra tapped her foot. "Hmm…first of all, the most basic and important thing to do is to keep Erk and Raven out of the way. We mustn't let them see Priscilla. I can easily manage to keep Erk company, but about Raven…it's a little hard…"

Guy nodded his head. "I'll always be at Priscilla's side. But I won't make up stories and tell her to stop liking Raven and Erk, which would probably just be the end…" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly Serra clapped her hands. "I've got it!"

"Huh? What have you gotten?"

"No, silly, that's not it. What I meant was that I found a way to keep Raven busy! I'll politely ask his closest friend, dear handsome Lucius to keep him out of the way! Though of course, I won't say 'keep him out of my way'…don't worry Guy, I'll find out something to say. I always have a lot to say, don't I?" She winked at him.

Guy frowned deeply in an effort to remember who Lucius was. _"Oh of course, that long-haired blonde that I met when I joined Lord Eliwood's Elite. Yeah, that's right, he's the one that I thought was a pretty woman at first…ah, I better stop trying to remember, it's not a very pleasant thing to think of anyway…" _Speaking aloud, he said, "Yeah, I think it should work. I've heard that that Raven only opens up to Lucius. So I'm counting on you for this one, Lady Serra! I'm very much obliged to you."

Serra nodded her head at the mention of 'Lady Serra'. Waving her hand at him, she said with an air of boast, "Well, of course it's not a problem, Guy! This is what I always do!"

"…Well you know, I once heard something else that someone else said that really clashed with what you said…if I'm not mistaken, I think it was either Erk or Hector would said that…"

"Ah enough! Do you want my help or not?"

"Yes yes! I'm so sorry."

"Hmph, you better be. Now just stay in Priscilla's room and be with her. I'll go and find Lucius now."

"Thank you, Lady Serra. You have no idea how much this means to me…"

"Just take it as a blessing that Saint Elimine has bestowed upon you. Oh, and make sure Priscilla goes for you, and then I will win the bet between Sain and me! Whoo hoo! See you later Guy." And with that, the obnoxious cleric walked off, leaving an eager and puzzled Guy who moments later walked the opposite direction, with only one destination in his mind.

* * *

"Lord Raymond, where are you going?" 

"Arrgh, MUST I tell you EVERYWHERE I go EVERYTIME! I'm not a five-year-old kid or something like that you know, Lucius!"

Lucius, dressed in a weird-looking bunny costume (don't ask me) giggled like a girl. "Ehehe…sorry about that, I just can't help myself when I see you going anywhere. I don't get to watch over you, who knows maybe you'll pick up a girlfriend…and leave me alone…" Seeing Raven's puzzled face, he blushed a fiery red (don't worry, it isn't yaoi). "I mean, who knows that girlfriend is just some kind of slut or a spy, I mean you never know right? So…uh…"

Still not justified, Raven just let it off. After a moment, he turned and spoke stiffly. "I'm going to visit Priscilla for a while."

Lucius' eyes went wide (maybe with anger, heheh) and he quickly intervened. "But Lord Raymond, she won't admit you in! She's been locking herself up for a few days already, so…" he tried making up excuses so that Raven wouldn't go and find Priscilla, especially very advisable when someone else is with her. Besides, he did promise Serra to try his best as he could…

Flashback 

"_Lord Lucius!"_

_Turning back, the bishop saw none other than the pick-haired cleric running towards him at an amazing speed, considering she was wearing some sort of dress. "Oh, it's you, Lady Serra. What is it?"_

_Stopping and pausing for a while to catch her breath, she finally spoke hesitatingly in a pretend manner. "Um…well, I wanted to ask a favour from you."_

"_Oh?" Lucius' eyebrow raised in mild surprise. Every single time Serra asked a 'favour' from him, it was always something silly and ridiculous (to him). Something like getting Erk's full complete biodata, giving Erk some gifts (from Serra but Lucius was asked not to tell him ), chasing a mild stray cat away when it was near her (but not doing anything), chasing off a harmless fly that was flying around her (but Serra thought it was poisoning her)…and the list goes on. See the trend? Back to the flashback…_

"_Um…like, can you um…like, keepRavencompanyforthenextfewdays?" It all came out with a rush._

_"…Did you just say keep the Raven Company for the next few days? How can I keep such a company (and where will I keep it I also don't know) when I don't even know that such a company, especially lead by ravens, even exist, my dear Lady Serra!"_

_Serra slapped her forehead. "No, Lucius. I meant, keep your 'Lord Raymond' company for the next few days."_

_Suddenly Lucius blushed a bright red. "Oh I see…well Lady Serra…Lord Raymond isn't really mine…though I would kinda like it to be…" the last part was he muttering to himself._

_Serra became impatient. "So, are you going to help me or not?"_

"_Uh…well, I suppose I can and will benefit from this smilies pop out …so okay, Lady Serra. I'll gladly busy myself with Lord Raymond."_

"_Good."_

"…_May I ask why do you ask such a thing?"_

"_Nah, you don't need to know. A secret, alright?"_

"…_Okay, whatever it is. Then, I bid you farewell, Lady Serra."_

End flashback, back to the present 

"Well then what do you want me to do? Stand here like a statue the whole day? Oh yeah, that's SO 'fun'." Raven said sarcastically.

Lucius' face brightened. "Well, perhaps we could take a walkie around the Ositia gardens. I know you haven't seen them, Lord Raymond."

"…I told you to stop calling me by that name."

"Oops, sorry. I just can't seem to change. So shall we go?"

Raven's hands flew up in resignation. "Fine, whatever. Let's just do something that I can focus on."

"Yes, yes of course! The gardens are just so enchanting and beautiful! The beauty can easily capture one's heart and soul!" _"Just like you…eheheheheheee…"_ …And that was all that Lucius thought as he led the way. (eewww…gross.)

* * *

"Are you alright, Priscilla?" 

The valkyrie muttered a 'mmh', stirred up a little from the mini sized bed and her eyes finally opened, and the first thing that she saw was a face that had long, curly hair. The SAME face that she thought was a ghost. Her mouth opened wide but no sound came out, and the next thing that happened was that she flopped back onto the bed unconscious…again. (sweatdrops)

"Ahhhh! Not again! Priscillaaaaaaa!"

* * *

Fifteen minutes later… 

"Are you alright, Priscilla?"

The valkyrie muttered a 'mmh', stirred up a little from the mini sized bed and her eyes finally opened, and the first thing that she saw was a face that had long, curly hair. The SAME face that she thought was a ghost. Her mouth opened wide but no sound came out, and the next thing that happened was…

"Wait! Don't you flopped back onto the bed again, Priscilla. I'm not having the author repeating the script or story or fanfic or whatever it is again and again."

Priscilla's eyes opened and she immediately sat up straight. "Okay. I'll be sick if I were to faint every time anyway…besides, I'm getting fed up already. I mean, who wouldn't be? Acting to faint twice is just plain boring."

"Uh…okay, if that's how you want to put it."

"So, you're that 'ghost' that I saw at the window?"

"…Yeah."

"Why in the world didn't you knock on the door? Why the window?"

"…Um well, that's because…you didn't want anyone to see you…so I…uh…ah, you know what I mean! Anyway, the author wouldn't let me use the door! What else could I do?"

Priscilla raised her eyebrows. "I suppose."

"Yeah…so um…any other questions?"

"…Well yeah. Why is your hair not braided?"

Guy flushed a bright pink (or red, whichever you want ). "Wwell…that is…uh…I just had a bath…and I washed my hair…so I…um…aaahh!" Guy just realised that he had not bothered to put on his normal Sacaean clothes since he thought Priscilla wouldn't wake up that early yet, and here he was, standing right in front of her and not realising that his whole chest was bare the whole time…

On the other hand, Priscilla also conveniently did not seem to notice until Guy exclaimed out. Her cheeks turned magenta. (heheheh) She quickly turned away; her heart amazingly seemed to beat a million times per second loudly. _"Oh God, Guy's chest is just bare…oh he looks just so muscular and handsome…oh Elimine, what exactly am I thinking? I mustn't think of such unholy things! But Guy…aaahhh!" _Priscilla mentally screamed at herself.

Looking as read as a beetroot, Guy surprisingly managed to mumble and stutter a few barely comprehendible words with a  
fast speed, something that sounded like "I'llgotomyroomandputonachangeofclothesstayhereforawhileokay". And he sped off as fast as a cheetah, leaving so-called 'his Priscilla' who was in a fit due to fights that ensued between her and her inner side. So much for holy and unholy sides eh?

* * *

Author's Note: sighs I know I'm always taking a long time to update this fic…I guess saying sorry won't work anymore eh? …Anyways, I really appreciate it that some of you readers still remember me and actually took the time to review. A million thanks to the reviewers! 

Since this chapter is considerably long (long enough for me), I'm breaking the afternoon chapter into 2, means next chapter will be part 2, focusing on Lyn/Rath with Guy/Priscilla and perhaps a little of Erk/Serra as minor parts. And I am NOT implying yaoi between Raven and Lucius; I just thought it would add to the humour if I did so.

Guess that's all, please review!

To reviewers:

Nightmare3: Wow, I'm so glad and happy you said it was worth the wait for my update…I'm just so happy! -Jumps off the roof- Thanks a lot for reviewing!

Dias of All Final: yay, another new person reviewed! Thanks for complimenting this fic…(well at least I think so). Sorry I can't put in a Mark-Lyn pairing because…I don't even know where's he.

K-Gforever: Yay, you reviewed again! Thanks for reviewing all of my chapters so far…I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter is nice enough…

c xcdasf: hehe, I did present Eliwood in the first chapter as 'introduction' but don't worry, I will portray him again in the later chapters. Thanks for reviewing.

And if I didn't say it clearly, thank you to all reviewers!


	7. Day 2, afternoon time part 2!

**Crazy Happenings **

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

Chapter 7: Day 2, afternoon time, part 2!

"Huh…huff puff…oh god, it's been such a longgggg day (and yet now is just in the afternoon)…I wonder whether I can live through this my whole entire life…" A certain red-haired wimp muttered under his breath. He stopped and leaned on a pillar to catch his breath and closed his eyes. Moments later, he heard a too-loud booming voice.

"Hey Eli! What exactly are you doing here looking so like a death-ghost?"

"Aaaahhh!" Eliwood jumped out of his skin. His frightened eyes saw nothing other than a blurry vision of his best friend, Hector the Great. (yeah yeah whatever.) Calming down, he spoke out. "For goodness sake, keep your voice down Hector! You just scared me out of my wits you know!"

Hector chuckled. "Never knew you had wits in you."

Eliwood glared at him. "And how many times have I told you NOT to ever ever ever call me by the name 'Eli'! It's so disgusting and sounds so girly and yucky!"

"Oops, sorry. I just can't seem to help it. Though I think it kinda fits you, since you act girly sometimes…" That last part was said softly but still loud enough for dear 'Eli' to hear (since Hector is never one who can lower his voice 100 successfully).

"WHAT DID YOU EXACTLY SAY? Mind you repeating that, Hector?" Eliwood said in a calm and loud tone but his eyes were focused on Hector, making it seem as he was glaring a thousand daggers on him.

Scared a little by this wimpy 'Eli', Hector pretended to stay low. "Hey Eliwood, calm down! Stay cool man! You know it was just for fun…man, you are just so no fun to tease…"

"Hmph, I thought you were and are not the joking type…what came over you, Hector? Got chased too much by Farina until your brain went crazy perhaps?" Still not feeling satisfied, Eliwood taunted him.

"Now how in the world did you manage to hear that piece of shit news when all the time you were being chased by Lyn, Fiora and Ninian?"

"Well, I'm surprised you don't know me that well Hector. Surely you don't think that I'll be running the whole time! Don't you know I'm very good at avoiding and dodging?" Eliwood boasted.

"No, never knew that your agility was that good. Wasn't it just moderate when we were always having our monthly spar? Anyway, I thought those three mad girls were too much for you."

"Well, definitely I know that SOMEONE is clearly much slower and WORSE than me in terms of agility and speed! Hmm…let me see, who was it that I mentioned?" Eliwood pretended to think. (when the answer is just right in front of him)

Knowing that the insult was directed at him, Hector countered. "Well, at least I DO wear heavy armour to boost my defense and make up for my slow speed! At least I'm not like SOME PERSON who easily gets damaged after getting whacked once! Why, this PERSON just wears some kind of shitty cape and some clothes! And of course, HE has barely any armour to protect himself when it's sooo obvious that he's just some flimsy wimp and needs lots of polishing! Hmm…who was it already?" Hector imitated Eliwood's actions earlier, clearly pissed off.

"Oh yeah! I AM NOT A WIMP! Don't you know a saying that a person who throws an insult to another innocent person, that earlier person is what he actually is based on his insults? And anyway, I NEVER mentioned YOUR name! You're just being plain stupid, don't you realise that Hector?" Eliwood on the other hand was no less pissed off then Hector was.

"And you're no less stupid than I am! For all that I said, I NEVER mentioned YOUR name either! You're just a brainless oaf!"

"Brainless oaf indeed! Hmph, if I AM one (which I am NOT), you're another brainless oaf, and even a worse one at that!"

"Oh yeah? Want to test who's smarter?"

"Bring it on! I'll never lose, especially not with my fans here!" Miraculously, all of Eliwood's fans managed to appear out of nowhere and started cheering him.

"And you think that I'll lose? Not a chance! And anyway, my fans are here too, and much much more than yours at that!" Miraculously, all of Hector's fans ALSO appeared out of nowhere. Some of the castle maids also appeared at the doorways and listened to the lords' argument.

"No, mine are more!"

"No, mine are much more!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"I'm telling you, mine is more than yours!"

"AND WHO SAYS yours is more than mine! Why, you should just do a voting among all the authors in this fanfiction whatever-you-call-it! You'll see that I'm rank top!"

"Huh, who would do such a thing? Who knows all the authors here have been taking drugs from you!"

"Huh, fine then, you want to count the number of fans we each have?"

"Fine with me!"

"Fine! I'll show you who's the better favourite!"

And with that, the two furious and very much angered lords started assembling all of the fans in order for counting despite all the looks and whispers that the maids and by-passers did as they heard and saw all the commotion.

* * *

During all that commotion, if an innocent by-passer were to walk through the silent corridors, he/she would have saw a short blue-haired girl whiz passed him/her, crying out loud "Hector! WAIT FOR ME, DARLING!" and another blonde man running after her, shouting "Lady Farina! Please stop this!"…

* * *

Inside the castle gardens, a seventeen (roughly) year-old girl with long teal hair and wearing Sacaean clothes wandered around. "Must…find Eliwood…" she walked lightly, panting and barely able to walk due to extreme exhaustion. She felt as if she was floating, walking in the air, her head felt so heavy yet light at the same time. And that was when her mind and physical body chose to give up, causing her to fall to the ground where a bed of flowers lay.

Minutes later, another girl (gee, I'm running out of ideas) was wandering around the gardens too. As her eyes landed on the teal-haired girl lying unconscious on the ground, recognition stroked her and she let out a gasp. Hurriedly pulling the girl up, she began taking out a Vulnerary in her pocket and administered it to her. Moments later, the unconscious girl stirred and opened her eyes. "Florina? Is…that you?"

The girl known as Florina nodded. "Yes. Are you ok, Lyn? I found you lying on the ground motionless…"

"Yeah, I think I'm okay…though I have a splitting headache."

All of a sudden, Florina hugged her. "Oh Lyn, I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried…" she stifled a sob.

"Now, don't cry." Lyn patted her on the shoulder. (warning: NO shonen-ai or shouji-ai) Suddenly feeling that the once-bright sky had turned into a deep gray, she looked up and freaked out, causing her to fall unconscious.

"Lyn? Are you…ah!" Florina looked up and saw that Lyn had fallen unconscious again. She sighed and suddenly realised that a dark shadow seemed to hang above them. She looked up and let out a half-scream. "Eeep!"

And who and what was this 'shadow'? Why, of course it's none other than the silent, steady and cool man! Presenting…Wrath! Oh oops, I mean, Rath. (Sorry to Rath fans if this is an offend to you.) He had silently approached the two girls after seeing Lyn and looked at them; and it was finally some time before his presence had been noticed.

Silently he carried the unconscious Lyn (aww…) and started walking off. "I'll take care of her." And that was all that Florina heard before she smiled a little and walked off.

* * *

Back to our favourite and main topic of the previous chapter, Guy and Priscilla…

After the…embarrassing moment between the two youngsters, Guy had then silently looked out the window and an equally silent Priscilla was sitting on the bed doing nothing. Each of them was too occupied with their thoughts to notice the still and dead silent atmosphere. Let's look and peep into their minds shall we?

Guy's thoughts written (actually typed) on paper:

_"Oh gosh…I just can't stop blushing deep inside. I mean, Priscilla seeing me half-naked? I just wish I could sink deep into the ground…I don't even dare to speak to her right now…And yet here I am, supposed to make her talk and open up to me so that I can win her love…Great job Guy, you just messed up the whole entire thing. Now I don't even think Priscilla wants to talk to me…I'm sure she's feeling embarrassed and perhaps a little angry for showing her such impoliteness…Oh Elimine, WHAT IN THE WORLD am I going to do!"_

Now, to Priscilla's thoughts:

"_Oh dear, I know Guy is feeling so embarrassed and sorry…I am embarrassed too…though I just can't seem to fathom why is he feeling so sorry. Sorry for himself or for me? I don't know about him, but if he is right now feeling sorry for me…then I see no reason to. After all, if I think carefully about it, I feel as if I were rewarded and blessed by Elimine to witness Guy…his chest is just so muscular and nice! (luckily it isn't hairy, I can't stand people whose chest is hairy…awful!) Oh no, I mustn't think it that way…I'm a princess, and princesses are not to think such abnormal and awful things! …But I just can't resist…it just makes me feel that Guy is the right person for me…Perhaps this can help me in my decision in this love affair problem…but then again, I can't just decide that I love Guy the most just because I saw his chest! No, I must decide carefully! This is the turning point of my life and career…Oh dear, what should I do?_"

Both of them feeling lost, none of them spoke. Minutes later, Priscilla finally (after so long) made her decision. _"I may like Guy the most, but first I must ask him some things which might and might not be in my agreement. Who knows he might not like me at all… At least that's something that I can do in the meantime. This dead atmosphere is just awful." _Speaking just loud enough for Guy to hear, her head turned towards the moping myrmidon. "Guy?"

Guy eyes lightened in amazement. _"She…she's actually speaking to me? Am I dreaming? No, this can't be a dream!_"  
"Y…yes?"

"Um…how old are you?"

Guy replied with a hint of surprise in his tone. "…um…I'm not too sure…maybe 17 or 18 or even 19…"

"Oh…what do you like to do during your free time?"

"Um…well, usually I practice fighting…and last time when I was a small kid, I always tried to use the bow…but I found out later on that I totally sucked at the bow…so I took up sword-fighting." Guy pondered in his mind _"Why is she asking my all this? …Perhaps she is just trying to lighten the mood."_

"I see…your tribe's main weapon is the bow right?"

"Yeah." His mood lightened and he spoke more fluently. "My Kutolah tribe specialised in the bow, so I tried to use the bow…but no matter how many times I tried, I proved to be useless around the bow. My father knew of this, therefore one day he advised me to take up sword-fighting instead."

"Oh…"

"Sometimes I felt sad when I saw my fellow tribesmen using the bow perfectly with ease. I felt so envious, even a tad jealous. Sometimes when I walk around the camp, some of the tribesmen will whisper about my incapability, and some even go so far as to tease me."

"But how could they do that to you? It's not your fault that you can't use the bow!"

"Yeah, but I clearly showed them that I could wield and use the sword as well as they use the bow. Perhaps even better."

Priscilla nodded. "I know, your techniques and fighting ability is just exceeding the level of other myrmidons."

"But sometimes, I feel as though I were useless in battle last time when we were fighting Nergal…"

Before he could continue, Priscilla interrupted him. "That's totally untrue and you know it! Why, I can still recall and count the numerous times you saved me! I still can remember every single time we were together fighting. You were so protective and powerful, there wasn't a time where I got hurt when I were with you." Priscilla then paused, realising that she had spoken out something that had embarrassed her and Guy. She then blushed a deep red.

The same reaction went for Guy. _"Wow…she actually remembered? Does that mean…she treasures my presence?" _Bracing himself, he spoke timidly. "You…you really mean it?"

Priscilla couldn't say anything; she just nodded silently.

"_Ok, this is it, Guy. Brace yourself, be confident and tell her that you love her! Be a real man and confess to her now!" _Guy's inner side cheered him on. Boosted a little, he still stuttered. "Uh…Priscilla?"

Finally daring to look up at him, Priscilla responded with her blush still on her cheeks. "…yes?"

Their faces got closer and closer, and slowly each of them could feel their hot breaths as they leaned towards each other…

"Oh Hell, this is NOT A ROMANCE STORY FOR GOODNESS SAKE! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY AND HUMOROUS! Will you two just cut it out?" the author miraculously piped in and threw two of her books to Guy and Priscilla.

"Ooww…"

The author huffed. "Well, just for your sake, I'll tell you both so as not to add more of those mushy stuff. Okay Guy, Priscilla likes you and Priscilla, Guy likes you. Good enough?"

"YES!" both of them chorused.

"Oh yeah, save me all of those romantic stuff man…I'm outta here. Just DON'T add more of those mushy stuff, you're turning my fanfic upside-down. Get it?" And with that, the author left. "Hmm, I better leave this GuyPriscilla part here and supervise Rath and Lyn now…otherwise I might just get some other mushy stuffies from those two…I hope Rath and Lyn won't be so bad as this."

And with that, it is quite safe to say that Guy and Priscilla finally got together despite the influence that Priscilla is under from the love potion. And that's about the conclusion.

* * *

After it seemed hours and hours ever since he carried her to his room in Castle Ositia, Rath finally seemed pleased to see that his dear Lyn had finally awaken. He had experienced a few sleepless nights ever since Lyn ditched him and went to Eliwood. Now that she was with him, he would make her sense. And that, was something he was very much determined to accomplish. "So you are awake, Lyn of the Lorca."

"Hmm…Rath? What…are you doing here? Where…am I?"

"You are in one of Castle Ositia's guest rooms. I carried you here after finding you unconscious in the gardens." His voice was monotonous.

"Oh I see…I thank you, Rath."

"…"

Hearing no response from him as always, Lyn rose from the bed and stood up.

"Where are you going, Lyn of the Lorca?"

"I need to find someone."

"…Who is that?"

"Um…" Lyn seemed very flustered. It was evidently hard for her to say that she wanted to find the man that she loved to the person that she formerly loved. Well, perhaps she still does like Rath, but somehow she feels a great desire for Eliwood. (naughty Sain! –author whacks Sain-) "I'm going to find Eliwood."

"…Why do you feel such an interest in that man?"

Lyn bit her lip. "To tell you the truth, I…don't really know why. All of a sudden, a few days ago, I suddenly felt this feeling, the feeling that says I…like Eliwood. I know I used to like and admire him, but I know that I…love you, yet…it's just so confusing!"

Even though her explanation seemed fishy, Rath understood. After all, Hector had informed him of what exactly had happened. All he had to do now was to tell her the whole story and make her understand, though she may not believe it. The worst thing is, him telling her the whole long story when he so rarely talks. It's really going to make him experience a sore throat tomorrow. (ohohohoh…poor Rath)

"Listen to me, Lyn. I know why you experience such unwanted feelings."

"You do?" Lyn asked feeling surprised.

"Yes, but it is a long story. You should perhaps be seated."

"Alright. So what is this story? Pray tell me quickly."

"…First, I might as well tell you that you may not believe this tale. I myself don't really believe it too, but it's the truth. But since you know your fellow friends better than me, perhaps you can believe it more readily than me."

"Very well, I understand. Now please start, and start from the very beginning please. I don't like hearing stories that start from the middle or from the end." She winked at him.

"Lord Hector was the one who informed me of all this. A few days ago…" And such was how Rath started the extraordinary story of Sain and his love potion.

* * *

"HI ERKY!"

"Oh god, not Serra again…that's twice in the afternoon I've already seen her…just how 'lucky' can I get?" As she came near him, he put up a calm and cool manner. "You again?"

"What have you been doing? You're supposed to protect me! So hurry up and start protecting!" She spoke in a haughty and commanding manner.

"Why should I have to protect you? I have not been ordered to do so."

"Pfff! What are you talking about? My orders are good enough!"

"Look, I don't think you understand...hey wait a minute, why are you saying about protecting and such?"

"Oh Erk, don't you see? We're following the rank B support between us!"

"No, I know that, but it is inappropriate. After all, there is nothing to protect anymore since Nergal is already dead…"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Oh no, that means we can never have the rank B support anymore…and that means we can never have the rank A support! Noooo!" Serra then kneeled down to the floor and pretended to cry dramatically.

Erk just rolled his eyes. "Fine with me." He then walked off, leaving Serra all alone. The maids who heard her loud wails whispered among themselves, "See that man? Yeah, he looks handsome but his personality is just so the opposite. Yeah, it's true; he left a girl who was crying on the floor! So cruel!"

Not able to stand all the loud whispers anymore, Erk turned towards them and shouted, "For the first and last time, I swear upon Elimine, I AM NOT BEING CRUEL TO HER! She is the one torturing me!"

…That might be very well true, but unfortunately for you, Erk, people don't believe you. Isn't it just too bad?

* * *

Okay, now we go back again to Rath and Lyn!

Rath had just finished his story. He had managed to make Lyn see the truth; she accepted it. Fortunately, she had a very strong will, the influence of the love potion didn't blind her senses. He was now facing a very angry and fuming Lyn.

"I can't believe that Sain! He's done some perverted stuff, but not until to this extent! I'm NOT going to forgive him ever for this! Making me run all over the place after Eliwood…The next time I see him I'm going to yank his head out of his body!"

"…"

Turning to him, she apologised to him. "I'm so sorry for what I've done Rath. I know I made you very unhappy. I hope I can make this up somehow…"

"…No matter. It isn't your fault."

Lyn heaved a sigh of relief.

"…But one thing I will say; I will make sure that Sain receives the punishments that I shall deal to him; and that is something that I promise to myself to accomplish successfully."

A look of fear came up to Lyn's face. When Rath said things like that, it really meant trouble and doom. So all that she could say in response to his dangerous statement was "Oh okay…then I guess…you can count me in." followed by a smirk and a grin from the teal-haired girl.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow…I guess this chapter was released very fast compared to my other chapters. Whew…took me the whole afternoon to complete this starting from the very beginning. And as a side note, I probably won't be updating for some time since my exams are next week (17th May) and I'm supposed to study tomorrow for it. I'll probably update the next chapter during school holidays.

Now, I think everyone knows that this chapter is quite the romance and serious type from the Guy and Priscilla part. I hope it didn't disappoint you readers. So, wait for the next chapter entitled 'Day 2, nighttime!'! Main topics will be Nino/Jaffar, Rebecca/Wil and perhaps an introduction to Kent/Fiora and Eliwood/Ninian. Stay tuned! oh and I forgot to add in something everyone says: Please review!

Reviewers:

Nightmare3: Yay, thanks for reviewing! You've no idea how happy I am to hear your compliments on my story…don't worry; I have no intention of jumping off the roof. –grins- I'm not really putting ErkxSerra pairing, I'm just torturing Erk using Serra. Mwahaha. If you don't mind, please review again! –smiles-

K-Gforever: Thanks for saying you're a fan of this story! Man, with you and Nightmare3, it's already enough for me to continue with my chapters…I feel so inspired. Thanks for reviewing again! P/s: On a side note, let's see whether you break the record for reviewing every single chapter. How about that? –grins- haha, just kidding.


	8. Day 2, nighttime part 1!

**Crazy Happenings **

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. (Man…it's so boring saying that every time…maybe I should get a muse?)

Anyways, as I get along in the further chapters, I'm inserting new FE characters (with pairings of course), but I'll still put in the old characters from earlier chapters, though they are just very minor. I'm very sorry for the long delay…Enjoy if you feel like it! –grins-

Note: This fiction's rating has been increased for safety measures. Please don't sue me! –grins-

* * *

Chapter 8: Day 2, nighttime part 1! (I'm not too sure 'nighttime' is one word or two words…sorry if it's wrong! Please correct me if it is.)

As night approached, the two Sacaeans, Rath the Nomad Trooper and Lyn the Blade Lord could be seen walking through the long corridors of Castle Ositia. They walked steadily without stopping for a minute, determination set fully on their faces. Neither spoke. Their goal: to find a certain someone. Someone who had made the couple VERY angry. And that person's name: nah, there's no need to tell; after all, he's VERY popular right now isn't he?

And so, with no whatsoever information gathered from their friends, the two Sacaeans had just decided to walk around; they were sure he would pop out sometime or other. And then, roughly after ten minutes walking at a fast pace, their 'efforts' were finally rewarded when they actually saw the wanted person… right in front of their own eyes though his back was to them.

"Sain!" Lyn called out.

Sain turned around and saw the two people. Seeing their angry yet calm faces, being the not-so-stupid knight he was, he managed to put two and two together and gulped and silently prayed. _"Okay… what can I do? …Hmm, okay you've got to think real quick here Sain. Choices are: 1. I own up (but I can't imagine what will happen to me –shivers-), 2. I pretend that I don't know anything (but I wonder whether it'll work, chances are REALLY too slim knowing these people), and 3. I run off right now (but people will tease me! I won't be the gallant knight I am anymore! –whimpers-). …I think I'll go for Plan B. If it doesn't work, then I'll just own up. Might as well anyway…"_ So, trying to sound innocent, he tried to put on the 'Sain smile'. "Why, milady Lyndis! It is such a pleasure to see you, my Highness. Truly, a joy to see you! Why…"

"Enough. Don't pretend that you don't know why Rath and I are here." Lyn sounded curt, but inside her was boiling. (eheheheheh…)

"But milady, how in the world would I know what are you and Rath thinking?"

Lyn cracked her knuckles. "Do I need to tell you Sain? Just own up and say yes, I'm the stupid idiot who actually dared to mess with all the females in this group, including the great Lyndis who can easily pry off my head in a split second!"

"Game over." A cheery voice rang out.

Sain grinned. Lyn just slapped her forehead. "Matthew, for the last time, how many times have I told you to stop adopting such attitude and always hide when you're NOT in battle?"

Sure enough, the thief known as Matthew (yay, he's back!) appeared from the shadows…again. And don't forget, he's still having the baldhead style with his 'nice, fashionable armour' and the signpost on him…so it really gave Lyn a real big shock since she hadn't seen him for some time. Her eyes looked as if they would've dropped out of their sockets by just looking at him. Her finger went up and pointed at him. "WH…what IS THAT!"

"Wat?" Matthew began his 'kid' talking again. "Wat do u min bai wat ish det, misshh?"

Lyn couldn't believe her own ears. "W…what in the name of Mother Earth and Father Sky are you talking about, Matthew? What kind of stupid language of English is that! I can't understand! And why are you…having that WEIRD hairstyle? And what's up with that senseless clothing? Are you out of your mind! Are you even the Matthew that I knew or are you just some stupid phony clone pretending to be him?" Bewildered was just the perfect word that described Lyn at that moment. "Am I dreaming or what!" She then turned to Rath for help and was surprised as well to find him looking very…shocked. A very uncharacteristic feeling that does not suit Rath's cool and calm personality. _"So…I am NOT dreaming…what the hell?"_

Feeling insulted, 'Mattay-chan' placed his hands on his hips and talked back indignantly. "Wai u don andersend wat I shey ah misshh? I em not toking Gweek u no! En wat ish wong wif me heir en me kwolding! It isshen weeird o shensress u no! It ish WEWI WEWI WEWI KIUT! KIUT EN HENSEM! I em de guet guet Mattay-chan, sho don tok laik dat to me lar! I EM NOT PONY! U tink I don no wat it mins? U don no I WEWI kueva ah! I WEWI intewigen en hensem, sho baw bifor me rite nowwww!" (ahem, bad influence on English language here…)

Lyn looked even more lost than ever. She turned to Rath for support but found none. Turning to Sain, she was surprised to find him amused. "What is so amusing for you Sain?" She snapped at him.

"Nothing milady, it's just that I have ever seen him so I am greatly surprised as you two. I am greatly amused at his antics,  
that's all."

After calming down, Rath finally stepped forward, put a calm hand on Lyn's shoulder to steady her and spoke coldly to the now-making-a-great-heroic-pose-with-shining-teeth 'Mattay-chan'. "Okay, your appearance has been acknowledged by all of us including the author and the readers. Now buzz off. You're just supposed to make a short appearance as a minor character."

'Mattay-chan' made a sad and pouting face. "Awww…sho macsh fo beeing kool…babai…" He then shockingly turned and ran ash past ash a wanning cheeetahh. (oops, even the author got infected a little…)

On the same moment, Lyn, Rath and Sain heaved a sigh of relief. "Whew…"

Moments later, Lyn remembered their earlier and actual goal, and threw a menacing and evil face to the green knight. "So, ready for your punishment, Mister Sain?"

Sain paled. He had totally forgot about the whole thing with Matthew's appearance and all…he didn't know what to say.

"You know, you should be grateful to Matthew for lengthening your life span. I promise you, I won't let you go so easily this time." Lyn continued, cracking her knuckles again. Rath imitated the same thing, and they slowly advanced towards Sain.

"Aahhh…Saint Elimine…save me…"

"Hah, not even Saint Elimine or even Roland can save you, for they cannot match Rath nor my vengeance that we are feeling  
right now! Prepare to face the worst ever hell of your life!"

"STOPP!"

"Huh? Who's that?"

* * *

"Such a nice moonlight today, isn't it?"

"Yes, sure it is. Wonderful for a walk."

"Well…yeah, you mean wonderful with er…you." That was the reply that a certain myrmidon gave after feeling brave enough to make slight advances now and then.

His 'newly-girlfriend' blushed. "Oh Guy, it's…um…so unlike you…"

"You…you mean, you don't like it?"

The reply was immediate. (Priscilla's enjoying it a lot) "No! No, it's not that…" Priscilla smiled at him. "It's just that I'm not used to it, that's all."

"Oh…I see." Guy was feeling very happy and pleased. Pleased indeed. _"My dream is really reality now! WHOOO  
HOOO!" _

"Um…Guy? When do you think…we should tell everyone?"

"Huh? About what?"

"Well…you know."

"What?"

"…You know!"

"No, I don't know what in the world are you talking about."

Getting impatient, Priscilla whacked him on the head using her Heal staff that miraculously managed to appear out of nowhere.

"Ooww!"

"I meant our relationship, silly!"

"…Oh I see. Sorry."

"Never mind. So, when do we announce it?"

"Hmm…I don't know, but maybe we can tell everyone tomorrow or the day after?"

Priscilla nodded her head in approval. "Okay."

As they walked towards the gardens, whom would they meet other than…

"Brother Raymond!"

The fiery redheaded hero turned back at the sound of his old name and his eyes widened a lot. Not because Priscilla was there, no, after all, the only person who called him by that name was her. And no, it wasn't because of Guy's presence (though he was a little surprised), it was because he saw Guy and Priscilla's hands together. Yup, he didn't like it at all. He even detested it. So much until he felt like wringing Guy's neck. (ooo…scary.)

Priscilla saw his look towards their intertwining hands and hastened. "Oh Raymond, please don't look like that."

"Why, of all people, him!" Raven stormed out.

Now, other times Priscilla might have remained silent, but this time she probably got the better of him. She was fed up of him always saying this, saying that…come on, how old is she? "Because it is my destiny and my own decision to like him. It has nothing to do with Guy. Good enough, brother?"

Raven was clearly surprised. "But…why him? He can't even take enough care of himself, how can you expect him to take care of you too?" Despite Guy's presence there, Raven didn't care less pointing that out. Who cares anyway? (well, yeah I guess.)

Now, this time, Priscilla really got angry. "How can you say that! Guy's the best protector I ever saw! He can easily beat three heroes like you right now! Right Guy?" She gave him a questioning look.

"Uh…yeah! Of course!" But frankly speaking, Guy didn't think he could. Two were already a pain in the ass, and three? That will just send his life to the grave immediately.

"But even so…" Raven still stubbornly tried to change her mind.

But no, Priscilla wasn't waiting for him to finish. "NO, YOU LISTEN TO ME! I LIKE GUY and THAT'S IT! Clear enough!"

Surprisingly, due to OOCness, Raven became sorta scared and his face showed it. He took a step backwards, fearing this new side of Priscilla that he never saw until now. No, I mean, until this fanfic started.

But was Priscilla going to let him off like that? _"No way. I'm not through with him yet! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind right now!" _"Oh no, you're not to go off like that when I'm not done with you yet! You think I'm so weak that I can't take care of myself huh! Don't tell me that you forgot that I'm already an experienced Level 20 Valkyrie, able to use magic tomes perfectly well, perhaps even better than a Level 20 Sage!"

Feeling REALLY scared now, Raven suddenly whimpered and ran off. (oh my god! See what I mean by craziness?)

Priscilla's eyes flared a bright red. "Oh so now instead of lecturing me all the time, you now choose to run away from me? Hmph, such rude behaviour and cowardice from my brother, such a shame! You just wait there, young man!" And then, she took off after him, determined to finish HER lecture this time; leaving poor Guy standing alone, looking lost and bewildered. "…Since when was Priscilla so angry? I've never seen her chasing her Raven before…oh dear, so now what exactly do I do?"

At some other part of the garden, Lucius was breathing the 'wonderful' smell of flowers that grew there when his eyes suddenly caught a very slight glimpse of his 'Lord Raymond' who was whimpering as he kept running away from his sister, Lady Priscilla who had a very scary look as she chased after him.

"…What in the name of Saint Elimine was that?"

* * *

Back to Rath, Lyn and Sain…

"STOPP!"

"Huh? Who's that?"

Moments later, the three people saw a panting Hector running towards them with Florina, the timid Pegasus knight behind him.

"NOW what is it, Hector? You just spoiled all of the tension and suspense!" Lyn snapped, her arms crossed.

"Don't…kill him…yet." Hector panted as he came to a stop beside Sain. Florina behind him just gave a slight nod to prove his point.

"WHY! Tell me a reason why shouldn't he die on my hands now! And it better be veryyy good, because my hands are itching too much!"

Rath just kept silent all the while, but he nodded his head to emphasize her point.

"Lyn, I understand why you want to kill him, but I need him desperately right now and for tomorrow too."

"Huh? What does Sain have that makes him so important to you?"

"Look here, you know that Farina's been going after me right? As long as this 'craziness' ensues, she'll keep on coming after me, and that is something that I absolutely HATE. So I'm keeping Sain here at my side the whole time so that he can disturb that crazy-money-loving woman and keep her company when she comes near me."

A new spark of evilness came to Lyn's eyes and she grinned evilly. "Oh, so you're letting Farina beat the crap out of him?"

"Yeah, you got it."

"Well why not, I heard Farina's really energized now, so she can handle Sain nicely I should think. Heh, you sure got a very good point in that, Hector." Turning to Rath for his agreement, she found satisfaction when he nodded vigorously.

"So you won't kill him?"

"No, not yet. But try not to let Farina kill him, 'cos I still owe him a huge payment. Right, Sain?"

The green knight who was crouching near a wall only gave a whimper in response to his statement. _"Oh man, I'm really going to have lots and lots of beating lining up…does nobody love the great, honourable Sain?"_

"Heh, I'll try. Don't forget that other people also owe him a lot?"

"Oh yeah. Hey, speaking of which, where's Eliwood? I thought you two had a…fan-contest earlier in the afternoon right?"

"…Yeah. Eliwood is now resting in his guest room. Ninian is taking care of him. Surprisingly, Fiora is not objecting to it much. Knowing that Kent, I think he must have driven some sense into her. Good for her, I should say."

"Hmm…I see." Lyn spoke thoughtfully then she brightened. "Hey, how about if we visit them for a while? I also need to speak to Kent."

"Fine, I don't see any harm in that."

With that, Lyn, Rath, Hector and Florina walked together towards the guest rooms, followed by a very much sad and sorrowful Sain. Poor Sain…I really pity him sometimes.

* * *

"Wil! …Wait for me!" A green-haired girl panted and shouted as she ran in the Castle Ositia grounds.

No response came from the short brown haired guy. "_Keep on running, turning back will probably be the end of me…when Rebecca finally snaps out of it one day though I don't even know whether she will snap out of this crazy thing…"_ He tried putting on a burst of speed but to no avail, as he did not have the energy to do so after avoiding Rebecca and running from her for a good 20 minutes.

"Why…why are you running away…from me Wil!" She talked loudly. Well…actually the two of them were practically screaming to speak to each other.

"That's because so that I can save you and I myself lots of agony!" Wil shouted as he turned back for a split second. He blushed. Though even though it was only a split second, it was enough for him to see her well-shaped body. Due to some unknown reason to him, the sniper had suddenly wanted to 'do something' with him, therefore wearing a tight black sleeveless shirt followed by a very short miniskirt, thus revealing her long, slender arms and legs. _"Gosh, I can't believe my eyes…she's so…no! Snap out of it Wil! Don't think dirty stuff! Be cheerful and think of something else! Something like sniping her legs maybe? Or perhaps I should shoot some catapults at her… …Ah wait, what the hell am I thinking! Arrgh! So damn frustrated…"_

"But Wil, don't you realise that I love you!"

"Yeah I know that!"

"Then, why are you not accepting me now? Am I not pretty or sexy enough?"

"No! You're simply gor…Arrgh! It's not that! It's just that we shouldn't do this!" The usually cheerful sniper wasn't feeling very good at that time. "_She just seems to be so full of energy! …She'll probably tire out soon though, I don't think she can stand running much longer."_

True to Wil's thoughts, Rebecca did tire out soon. Knowing that she could not match his speed anymore, she formulated another plan and she grinned evilly. _"I know this plan will work. Guaranteed!"_ She then suddenly let out a cry and pretended to fall down. Well, it really was meant to be a fake fall, but unfortunately it was really a true accident. Unbeknownst to Rebecca, she had stepped on a banana skin that was lying on the floor (remember the one that caused Serra to fall down too? Yeah, you got it; it's the exact same one…ironic ain't it? –smirks-) and she fell down with a loud 'thud'. "Ooww!"

Knowing that the cry wasn't a fake one (though Wil did wish that it was fake), he turned back and saw dear dear Rebecca lying on the floor with a bruise on her butt. (-Author frowns- Hey, how do you know that Wil?) _"Should I run or help her? I want to help, but I don't know what would happen if I did…I might not be able to escape this time…but running away is something that I have never done! Well, not to her though…Arrgh, I'll just help her! Anyways, what she can probably do won't be that bad…-snickers-" _(-Author throws book at him- You pervert Wil.)

He ran over to her and kneeled down to examine her. "Are you all right, Rebecca?"

Pleased that the first part of her plan more or less worked, she pretended to cry. "Oh Wil! It's so painful here…" her hand went to her butt. "My hands and legs hurt too!"

Wil awkwardly patted her on the head. "Aw…don't cry Rebecca. It's just a simple fall. You're ok."

"Well…-pretend sniff- I hope so…-pretend sniff sniff-"

"You should rest in your room. Can you walk?"

Rebecca (no, I mean 'Scheming Rebecca') tried to stand up. She actually could, but she wanted Wil to carry her, so she cleverly stood up gingerly. "I can stand, but I don't think I can walk." She gave her cute irresistible puppy eyes to him.

Wil sighed. _"Oh well. At least that running part is over with."_ He carried her, or rather gave her a 'piggyback ride' to her room.

All the way towards Rebecca's room, the female sniper smirked evilly. _"Mission 1 part 1, 100 percent success. …Heh, I'll still win in the end, Wil. I know you can't resist me; especially I'm now wearing these clothes. Tonight will just be so wonderful! Heeheeheehee…"_

* * *

Author's Note: Oh yeah, finally done! Once again, I'm so sorry for the long delay in this chapter, but I guess I'm not the only one busy with schoolwork (I think) since not a lot of people are updating too.

Speaking of this fic, I really hope readers like the small part of cute 'Mattay-chan'…I must say I find it kinda cute myself. Poor Sain…he's really feeling alone isn't he? Maybe a little of Serra will cheer him up… -grins- And Priscilla finally decides to go against Raven! As for Rebecca and Wil…I hope you guys like it too. Don't worry; I won't insert in sexual stuff, I don't find it particularly interesting.

Anyways, I hope I'll be able to get the next chapter out quick fast. Next chapter, Chapter 9: featuring the continuation of Wil and Rebecca, Eliwood and Ninian with friends, the 'discussion' between Kent and Fiora, Erk and Serra as minor characters, and finally, the appearance of Jaffar and Nino! Stay in tuned! –winks-

Oh and by the way, can someone tell me what does 'AU' mean? Sorry if it seems such a stupid question, I roughly know what it means but not exactly...man, how clueless can I be?

Please review! Reviews are always greatly appreciated.

To reviewers:

Nightmare3: Yeah, I think it does suck being Erk…but maybe Serra will spend some time trying to lighten up Sain, so dear 'Erky' will maybe be spared some life. –grins- Well, I don't wanna jump off the roof, maybe you can borrow Lucius' Shine tome against the Necromancers? …Don't mind me. I'm being ridiculous. -- Thanks for reviewing!

Blazing Fool: Thanks for your review! I'll try to update more often.

K-Gforever: Yay, you're here! –jumps about- Yeah, I do think that the GuyPriscilla part was a tad too serious…but I guess it can't be helped. Thanks for reviewing all this while!

Rednal29: Whoo hoo! Another new reviewer! I'm glad you found the story funny…Thanks a lot for reviewing!

Sandoishi: Sain's Love Potion from Sami Fox? I've never heard of it…I can't seem to find it too. Anyways, I'm glad someone likes the RathLyn part…Thanks for the review!

montblancerk reloaded: Yeah, I do agree that Eliwood can be good when he's level 20…I trained all the three lords to 20 too. But I still like all three of them, they're good in their own ways (I think). And don't worry, you're not an eliwood fanboy, cause I don't think there's a reason for you to be called one when you aren't. (right?)


	9. Day 2, nighttime part 2!

**Crazy Happenings **

Disclaimer: Anything that belongs to Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

Note: I have received a few reviews concerning the problem of understanding Mattay-chan's slang language for chapter 8. I apologise deeply because I'm quite used to it being in Asia and all…and the 'slang' words were just made up on the spur of the moment to show how bad Matthew talks when he's in the 'weird mode'. So as readers can see below, I've recopied the Matthew's talking parts and 'translated' them to lcear any confusion.

1. "Wat do u min bai wat ish det, misshh?" (What do you mean by what is that, miss?)

2. "Wai u don andersend wat I shey ah misshh?" (Why you don't understand what I say ah miss?)

3. (continuation from sentence no.2, sentence 3 to 6 are part of one big chunk of what he says)) "I em not toking Gweek u no!" (I am not talking Greek you know!)

4. "En wat ish wong wif me heir en me kwolding! It isshen weeird o shensress u no!" (And what is wrong with me hair and me clothing? It isn't weird or senseless you know!)

5. "It ish WEWI WEWI WEWI KIUT! KIUT EN HENSEM! I em de guet guet Mattay-chan, sho don tok laik dat to me lar!" (It is very very cute! Cute and handsome! I am the great great Mattay-chan, so don't talk like that to me lar!)

6. "I EM NOT PONY! U tink I don no wat it mins? U don no I WEWI kueva ah! I WEWI intewigen en hensem, sho baw bifor me rite nowwww!" (I AM NOT PHONY! You think I don't know what it means? You don't know I very clever ah? I very intelligent and handsome, so bow before me right nowwww!)

7. "Awww…sho macsh fo beeing kool…babai…" (Awww…so much for being cool…bye bye…")

…Whew, done. I hope it makes sense to readers now, and hopefully you think it's funny. If there is any time where Matthew is portrayed again, I'll make sure to insert in the translations too. Anyways, this is a longgg beginning, so let's go to the main point; the story! Enjoy! (I hope)

* * *

Chapter 9: Day 2, nighttime part 2!

While that entire weird scenario was going on from the previous chapter, on the other hand, some two people were already achieving pure success. Well, what I mean is that those two certain person were…no, not kissing, but pressing their lips to each other. Yeah, I know it's the same, I just think it sounds…better in my opinion. Anyways, who are those two happy people? Read to find out! –smilies pop out-

"Mmm…Lord Eliwood…"

"…Yeah?"

Yes, those two are the happy couple, Eliwood from Pherae and Ninian from Ilia. Eliwood was on a bed in his room and Ninian was beside him sitting on a chair, resting her head on his muscular chest. Though of course, I don't know about muscular, for all I know Eliwood can have a extremely hairy chest as well… (yeah, but don't think anything, they're not doing anything, just mild kissing)

"Do you still like Lady Lyndis and that Fiora in the least?"

"…Nah, don't think so."

Ninian smiled happily. "_Yay, he's mine! Now, what I need to do is make sure that those two-beep- don't come near him, then he'll stay mine forever!"_

Those two kept on dreaming, and the room was silent. Suddenly, both of them jumped out of their skins when they heard a loud and demanding knock.

"Hey Eliwood, you in there?"

Ninian quickly removed away from her embarrassing position. Eliwood sighed. _"Oh great, now my happy times are all gone. Yeah, thanks a lot Hector." _Aloud he spoke, "You can come in Hector."

And in came Hector and Florina, Lyn and Rath with Sain hanging behind, mopping around. Even though you could say the room was quite big, but with so many people inside (especially big fat ass Hector), it really became kinda squeezed.

Hector smirked when he saw Ninian's blushing face as she lowered her face as a sign of respect. Being a sadistic pervert sometimes, he put two and two together wrongly. "Wow, Eliwood, I didn't think you would be so daring! Yep, that's the way man!" He began patting Eliwood vigorously on the shoulder. Seems like they made up for their quarrel earlier in the afternoon; apparently no one emerged as the winner for the fan-contest.

"Huh? What in the world are you talking about Hector? I don't get it."

"Nah, don't you try to be such the liar! I know you better than that Eliwood. You can't trick me, right Ninian?" Ninian in response only blushed a deeper red and stammered "No…no, it's isn't…isn't what you…think…Lord Hector…"

Eliwood became even more confused. Even Lyndis and Sain were snickering, and as for Rath…he's still the emotionless guy. "How come you guys all know and yet I'm the only one that doesn't understand?" he whined.

Lyn's face doubled-up with laughter as she patted him on the shoulder. "There, there Eliwood. The whole crux of the matter is; you're just too dense. You know, blur?"

"…I am?"

Lyn's face cracked. Tears of mirth escaped her eyes. Hector and Sain did the same. Even Rath and Florina couldn't resist a small smile, despite Florina's shyness. Even Ninian herself laughed a little.

Lyn replied. "Hahaha! Why, of course you are Eliwood! Hahahaa…You mean, you never ever noticed all this while? AHAHahahaha…"

Eliwood whimpered, then knowing that pouting wouldn't be of any use, he decided to get angry. "That it! I've had enough! Get out of my room now!"

The six people, namely Lyn, Rath, Hector, Florina, Sain and Ninian stopped laughing. "…What?"

"I said, GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

"Does that…mean me too?" Ninian asked feeling scared.

"YES! EVERYONE! I'm afraid if you don't leave at this very second, I'll call for the guards!" he threatened them with a pathetic menacing gesture.

The six of them looked at each other, then all of them rolled their eyes.

"Now what's wrong?" Eliwood asked decidedly very much irritated.

Hector burst out laughing. "Have you forgotten that you are in MY castle, Castle Ositia at this very moment? Calling for guards don't make any sense Eliwood! AHAHAHAHAAhaahaa…"

"…Oh yeah, guess that's true enough. …AARRGGH, just GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW! …Pretty please?" The last sentence was uttered out angrily, but the 'please' sounded very timid.

The six of them looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders simultaneously. "Fine." Lyn said.

"Man, it's always no fun teasing you, Eliwood." Hector sighed.

"Hmph, whatever. Get out."

"Fine." And with that, everyone (yes, including Ninian) except for Eliwood himself walked out of his room. Lyn paused for a while though to ask Eliwood a question. "By the way, have you seen Kent?"

"Kent?"

"Yeah, don't you know Kent? You know, the orange-red haired guy, wearing red armour? Come on, don't be so dense Eliwood."

"Oh yeah! Of course I know him. He came in here just now when Fiora was still here. Said that he needed to discuss something VERY important with Fiora. He almost practically dragged Fiora out from my room when she didn't seem to want to go."

'Did he mention where did he go?"

"Nope."

Lyn sighed. _"Guess I'll need to look for him myself…" _"Thanks Eliwood." She then walked out of his room and closed the door, as she was the last one to go out.

* * *

Well, worried about Wil and Rebecca? Don't worry; they're here!

From the last chapter, Wil was piggyback-riding Rebecca to her room. When they reached her room, he set her down on the bed gently (well, as gently as he could). "You okay now Rebecca?"

"Hm? Oh…yeah, I'm quite fine now. Thanks a lot Wil." She smiled at him, giving him a wink at the same time.

Wil ran a hand through his hair. Man, he just couldn't really resist looking at her. "I mean, she just looks so cute and…arrgh! Must stop…" He meant to say that in his mind, but unfortunately for him he said it out loud.

"Wil? What are you talking about?" The female sniper heard his words and smirked underneath her curious look. _"Ehehehee…wow, I can't believe I have such an effect on him! Hmm…guess it isn't that hard to catch him…whoopee!" _(-author lectures her- crazy idiot)

"Huh? …Oh no…you mean…I said it right out…just now?" Wil asked weakly.

"Uh huh."

Wil's face became so full of horror that Rebecca found it so comical and priceless.

Not knowing what to say, Wil decided to take his leave. "Uh…I think…I should go now…I mean, you have to rest right…?" He rose halfway only to be stopped by his female counterpart who clutched his hand with her own in a fiery grip. "Oww…Rebecca what's wrong? You're gripping my hand so hard…"

"_No, I can't let the plan fail! Not at this stage!"_ She cleared her throat and pretended to look shy and embarrassed. "Uh Wil…um, can you like…um, don't go?"

Wil gave a start. "Huh? Why?"

"Cause like…" _"What reasonable reason can I give? …Oh yeah of course! That's it! Since I can't think of anything, maybe Wil himself can help me!"_ "Um…don't you remember? I'm ah…"

"What is it? Why all the stutters?"

"Oh Wil, have you forgotten all about your childhood friend? All about me, the girl next door?" Rebecca pretended a fake sob and a hurtful expression.

"_Man, I'm not getting anywhere…" _"Oh Rebecca…don't cry anymore…I just can't think why for now…Oh yeah! Now I remember!"

"Really?" _"Oh my, he really found something? Better be good or I'll spank him…" _"Wil you remembered! I'm so happy!" (man, these people are just so…crappy…)

"Yeah! You're scared of the dark and being alone aren't you?"

Rebecca's brows furrowed for a moment before she smiled. "Why yes, you really remembered, Wil! …So um…like, since you know what I mean…then ah, can you like…"

Wil frowned. _"Oh no…don't tell me she wants me to…" _"You mean…you want me to…ah stay with you?" his word came out in a rush.

"_At least he isn't that blur…" _"Well ah…yeah I guess…"

"But I shouldn't…I mean…ah you want to rest right?" (geez, sooo many 'ahs' and '…'s…just get to the point already!)

"Please? Pretty please?" She then gave him the irresistible cute puppy look.

Wil sighed. If there was one thing that he could never get over with, it was her cute puppy look. "Fine…it's ok I guess."

"Yay! Thank you Wil!"

Wil shook his head. "Whatever…" He then looked around the medium-sized room for any spare bed. He then spotted a couch nearby the bed. "Since there's so spare bed, guess I'll sleep on the couch there."

Rebecca's face faltered for a minute. _"Aww…man, he's so no fun…my plan's not working!" _She turned a doubtful look at him. "Are you sure it's big enough for you? It looks pretty small to me…"

"Well…I guess so. But I've got nowhere else do I?"

"Well…if it's so um uncomfortable…then maybe you can ah…"

Wil followed her look and saw her looking at the bed where she lay. His eyes turned wide. "You mean…on the bed…?"

"_Yes! He caught my point!" _"Well…yeah. I mean…there's lots of space here…the bed is quite big…"

Feeling decidedly nervous, Wil once again ran a hand through his brown hair. _"Well…she does have a point in that…guess there's no harm in that…right? I mean, she doesn't seem crazy anymore…"_ (Not crazy anymore? Well, you really have a lot more to learn Wil. –author grins evilly-) "Alright then…"

Inwardly Rebecca jumped in joy. "Yeah…so I think I'll turn in for the night. I'm feeling kinda sleepy…" She rolled more to the right to give Wil some space on the bed and gave a pretend yawn to stress her point. (author yawns too)

"Oh…okay, good night then Rebecca."

"Un…good night Wil." Snuggling under the warm blankets, she closed her eyes and pretended to fall asleep. What she didn't realise was that…she really did accidentally fall asleep when she did not mean to. Idiotic isn't it? (-author grins-)

Moments later, finding nothing to do, Wil also clambered into the same bed and went to sleep. And then he dreamt, though goodness knows what did he actually dream about. You probably wouldn't want to know anyway…knowing Wil. Right?

* * *

"Please listen to me! You must wake up from this…this abomination!"

"What on earth are you talking about? I am already awake!"

"Even though you are awake, you are not fully so! That is because the potion has infected you! Please, you must listen to my story! …Please. I am just trying to help you."

"…Very well." A teal (is it teal or green or blue?) haired young woman relaxed from the heated speech and sat down on a bench outside the Ositia gardens, looking at her partner, a short red-haired responsible man. (man, aren't the gardens always so popular in the scenes?)

Kent sighed. "Well, at least I've been able to make her listen to me…though I doubt she will believe the whole story…after all, it does sound farfetched, but the least I can do is to try." Sitting on the bench beside her, he then started telling her the whole story that evolved all around Sain, the perverted knight and all the results and consequences of the 'love potion'.

_Ten minutes later…_

"So, Kent, you're asking me to believe that Sain had made a love potion with the help of Hannah and had administered it to all of the ladies of Eliwood's Elite, causing most of the women to go crazy over some men, and among them is me who decided to like Lord Eliwood? And that the effects of this so-called love potion will diminish after three days which is the day after tomorrow?"

"Well, yes. That is a good summary, Fiora. …Do you believe me? I don't really blame you if you don't…I also had a hard time believing it when Lord Hector told me the whole story. If I didn't know lord hector better, I might have seriously thought that he was making it all up."

Fiora just kept silent. She didn't know what to say. "Is what Kent saying really true? It does seem farfetched…but knowing Sain, it doesn't sound impossible (yeah, that's Sain –author nods head vigorously)…perhaps that is why I suddenly like Lord Eliwood. After all, I've always liked Kent…-blush-" (ahem ahem)

"Fiora?"

"Hmm?"

"So, do you accept the story?"

"…I don't know what to say…perhaps…"

"Kent!" A familiar voice rang out.

"That voice…Lady Lyndis?"

Fiora's mind snapped. _"Lyndis…the one that I 'fought' with to sought Lord Eliwood…perhaps she might be able to clear my doubts."_

Moments later, Lyn emerged from the dark shadows looking tired. "Pant…huff…Kent…finally found…"

"What is wrong, Lady Lyndis? What is it that you wish to speak to me? Problems of firecrackers perhaps? Or maybe flying turtles? No, perhaps falling buildings? Or dishes flying into people's faces? Or even new monsters approaching? Dragons perhaps? Or even greater foes? Hm…perhaps the greater foes are combinations of a dragon and another monster species…no, perhaps it is a…"

"Stop your ramblings, Kent."

"…Very well."

Lyn sighed. Regaining her breaths, she spoke. "Well, actually I was looking for Fiora here, but knowing you, I knew she would be with you, so I thought it was best to look for you."

Fiora immediately stood up and bowed. "What is it, Lady Lyndis? Are there matters concerning me? Is it problems that Kent here said? Or maybe gnomes spanking the inhabitants? Or is it there is a problem of snowballs flying around? Trust me, if there is, I can easily handle it with ease! After all, I did deal with it in Ilia, and it was…"

Lyn sighed again. "Man, is there ever an end to these people's utter nonsense ramblings? Oh well, what can I expect, two people who share the same ideas of course tend to be over-excited…" "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I wish to apologise for quarrelling and fighting with you over Eliwood. It was all a mistake. Yeah, a GREAT mistake THANKS to STUPID Sain. Oh hell yeah, I still haven't forgotten THAT guy."

"A mistake? So you mean that the love potion and all about Sain was true? And that we were all deceived?"

"Well, yes. Why, didn't Kent tell you that?"

"Yes, I did." Kent protested mildly.

"I just had difficulties in believing it, that's all. You yourself believe it, Lady Lyndis?"

"Yes, I do. Rath told me." Lyn smiled amusedly. "Don't worry; I also had the same problem as you too. But trust me, every word that Kent said is true. So we two should just leave Eliwood alone and let Ninian take him, right?" She grinned.

Fiora sighed in relief and smiled. "Right."

"So I take it you will go back to Kent?"

Both Fiora and Kent blushed. (mwahahaha… -grins evilly again) They did not reply.

"Well, I'll take it as a yes. That's all. Goodnight to both of you." Lyn turned abruptly and left.

* * *

"ERKY! Waiiitttt!" (oh man, I've a feeling I'm always starting Erk and Serra parts with that. –sighs-)

"WHY is she always sticking to me like a leach? Your fault, woman!" -Erk glares at author-

Author miraculously materializes- "Oh yeah? That's because I wanna torture you, and you know what's best? The fact that you can't do a damn thing about it cause I'm the one writing, what people say 'author powers'! So just bear with it, Erk. Too bad I decided to make Serra go after you ain't it? Come on, you should just admit that it's better than getting whacked, tied up and humiliated by Jaffar like what he did to you the other day in chapter 3 isn't it?" –snickers and disappears-

"…" Erk was fuming.

"Hey Erky! What were you doing talking to yourself? Do you have some kind of fever, talking so heatedly to yourself?" Serra rushed to him and quickly put up a hand to his forehead.

"NO! DON'T ever touch me! I'm fine!" Erk turned away and muttered. "Well, at least nothing can be worse than what I'm facing now right?"

"Hmm? What did you say Erk?"

"Hmph, nothing." He then turned to walk away when he suddenly saw a blur of green rushing towards him madly, which resulted in the green blur hurling right into him and down he went. His head went 'bang'. Oww…

Erk felt himself spinning. "Ah…my head hurts like hell…"

Meanwhile, Serra on the other hand was shocked to see all that. Running to him, she began checking for any wounds. "AAHH! ERKY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Erk winced. "Man, that's like…twice I've fallen the whole of today. Just how LUCKY can I EVER get with a demon racing after me?"

"ERKKK! DON'T DIE YET! HEAR ME! CAN YOU HEAR ME ERK? ERKKK!"

"AAAHH I can hear you CLEARLY Serra! My head is so heavy…full of your echoes…I can't even register what the hell plunged right into me…"

"Hmm?" Serra looked at the clump of green on Erk's chest and saw to her amazement that it was none other than the young mage that was once with the Black Fang, Nino! She too seemed dizzy. Serra inhaled sharply. "Nino! What on earth are YOU doing here?"

Nino didn't register. She had apparently fainted though she had a nice cushion. Yeah, and the 'cushion' right now is unconscious too.

"Alright, now WHAT am I supposed to do? Two irresponsible people here!" Serra huffed and crossed her arms feeling decidedly irritated.

"Give Nino to me."

"Oh okay sure." Serra then began to pull Nino away from Erk at the demanding order. "Wow…Nino's quite heavy for a small kid…Hey wait, who was I speaking to? I mean, Erk and Nino are unconscious…then…" She looked up and screamed before she fainted too, a heap of people on the floor. Well actually three people only, but they occupied so much space since they were sprawled all over the clean floor.

The mysterious newcomer just stared at the three people blankly. Moments later, he pulled Nino up from the ground and set her on his back. Not knowing what to do with the other two people, he just decided to leave them on the floor. Not like they would get hurt lying on the floor anyway. Satisfied with his find, he then headed off with Nino on his back.

* * *

Author's Note: Since I'm sure readers are feeling kinda sick with the expression 'Yay!' all the time, I won't say it this chapter. Yeah, exam's over so I hope I can be able to post chapters for this one and also for my Golden Sun fic.

Yeah so now most of the women who were lovesick are now 'civilised'! Well maybe except for Nino, since she still likes Erk a little, so it's up to Jaffar in the next chapter to show her the truth! Will he succeed? More in Chapter 10: Day 3, morning time! Yeah, a new day, new happenings! It's the last day of craziness!

Please read and review!

Reviewers spotlight:

Blazing Fool: Yup, Raven's getting into some deep trouble. Same goes for Sain. Anyways, I did portray Nino here but probably not a lot. I'll write more about her and Jaffar in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

K-Gforever: Heh, now I'm all done with school stuff…well at least for now. To tell you the truth, I can't really picture Matthew bald and all that. Seems hard but I think it looks kinda funny I guess. There just might be a 'Sain-spanking session' soon…but probably after the third day. –grins evilly- Thank you for reviewing!

montblancerkreloaded: Thank you for the compliment! Also, thank you for reviewing and pointing out what does 'AU' mean!

Nightmare3: Poor Raven…and Eliwood's having a nice time sleeping on his own. Hmm…who knows what Wil will (hey, it rhymes!) do since he's sharing the same bed with Rebecca…but don't worry; I'll spank him if he does do anything funny to Rebecca. By the way, I hope Matty-chan's language is now understandable since it has been translated into proper English. Thanks for the review and comment!

Draknal: I hope the Wil and Rebecca part was okay for you…I'll write more in the next chapter. I hope you understand Matthew's 'slang language' now. Thanks for your review!

Sandoishi: Oh my god, Priscilla's out for blood? Nah, she won't go that far…will she? Anyways, I'm glad you can read a little of the slang language…where do you live anyway? (just asking out of curiosity)

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Interactivity between the author? I'm very sorry, but I don't really understand what you mean. Care to enlighten me? Anyways, I'm glad my fic isn't boring…thanks!

MiSs JoVaNNa: You like the couples in here too? That's great isn't it! I like Wil and Rebecca quite some I guess…I can't really stand the idea of Rebecca going with Sain or Raven…I think 'the guy next door' is the best. Thank you for reviewing!

enigma: Free time? Maybe. Tankiuk for the compliment on 'great ideas'…anyway, I also prefer my GS fic. I like Mattay-chan! As for the Eliwood and hector fan-contest, as shown in this chapter, nobody emerged as winner. And I never did have a problem with Rath and Lyn, so –blek-.

On a side note, I'm very happy to say that chapter 8 has stated a record of 8 reviews! I'm sooo happy! Thank you to all reviewers!


	10. Day 3, morning time part 1!

**Crazy Happenings**

sigh- I'll always and forever say that I don't own Fire Emblem (Rekka no Ken), that is, unless I somehow in my wildest dreams get it from the original company, which is absolutely impossible. So there. –sighs again-

Note: Yep, this chapter is officially the beginning of the third and last day of craziness that ensues within the so-called 'Eliwood's Elite'. Meaning to say that I'll tie up all loose ends between all of the guys and gals. But in my opinion, this story by no means has ended yet! The very least is three chapters more and that's if I don't insert in parts and so on, which means it'll be some time before this fic is finished.

I'll write my author notes up here for a change! So um, I'm very sorry for taking a long time to update…I guess I'm concentrating more on my GS fic, but I'll still work hard on this one! Also, my style of writing is perhaps a little shaky when it comes to this fic…so my deepest apologies.

Next chapter will still be during the morning, a direct continuation from the end of this chapter. Next chapter: Day 3, morning time part 2! I don't think the next chapter will be up soon, since my school is starting again tomorrow, so…-sigh- I'll try my best.

So, let's get on to reviewers:

youkojh: The best story ever! Oh wow, thank you so much for that!

ChibiHeart: Yep, the mysterious person is Jaffar, though I thought I could have a little suspense in there…I guess Sain will get a little busted up. Hehe…anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Blazing Fool: Nah, don't worry; it isn't over by far yet. And yeah, I did think that the Kent/Fiora ramblings were kinda funny too. A crux is something like the whole point of a matter. …Yeah I know my explanation is not really clear. Sorry…thanks for the review!

K-Gforever: I'm sure Rebecca and Nino will be okay soon…maybe? I hope this fic will go well…thanks for your constant review!

Nightmare3 Well, I guess majority are worried about Sain's well-being…seems that I managed to make it appear that he's in deep shit. I guess that's good…right? Well anyways, thanks for reviewing!

Lemurian-Girl: Whoa, I'm glad someone likes all of my FE pairings here! Sure nice to find something common…though I can guess our pairings for Golden Sun are different, right? Whatever it is, thanks for your review!

MiSs JoVaNNa: Hmm…maybe you'll know what Rebecca is plotting. I'll put in Erk and Serra in the next chapter, so don't worry! And on a side note, I don't really know why quite some writers out there like Raven and Rebecca pairing…after all, there was never an ending for them anyway. But maybe the supports say something nice…I haven't seen them and I most probably won't see them unless I check a guide. Thanks for the review!

Well then, now that all author notes are finished, let's get on to the story shall we?

* * *

Chapter 10: Day 3, morning time part 1! 

Yes, it was the beginning of a new day. The skies that shone brightly and piercingly which resulted in the hot and bright weather predicted the day to be a very nice day. Yes, very nice indeed. Birds were flying around, making chirping noises as they flew along in the sky while some others were nesting in their nests on the trees. Meanwhile, some early rises were already up and awake, while some still continued their beauty sleep and slept.

Indeed, it was peaceful and promising to most people. Nothing disturbed the peace and quiet in the early morning, until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That very don't-know-why scream was very, very, very loud. So loud until the nice, hot and bright weather broke into a fierce downpour of rain. (Insert dramatic music here.) Scary isn't it? Surprisingly, according to many residents, the long-piercing scream seemed to come from the castle itself, the mighty Castle Ositia. A laborious scream from the castle…Hmm, let's check it out shall we?

* * *

Being an early riser always, the three sisters, Fiora, Farina and Florina were used to waking up at dawn ever since they were children, for they always were either busy training or taking a early ride in the air with their own pegasus. 

Florina had especially woken up earlier to have a nice lovely and quiet ride with Huey around the countryside. Her room which served as a guest room was directly next to Hector's room (but they didn't share the same bathroom though); something which Florina herself did not wish for but had no other choice since somehow Sain was taking her room ever since he rested in her room after the attack he received from Jaffar. (in chapter 3) So she accepted the room with no complaints, as expected from the timid girl but surprisingly not changing back to her original room.

Waking up, Florina stretched herself, straightened her crumpled nightshirt which she wore and slowly walked to her closet and got out her daily armour clothing. Walking slowly with her clothing in hand, she proceeded to the nearest bathroom, which was located two rooms away from hers. Apparently, four or five rooms shared one common bathroom in the castle.

There were at least six bathrooms. As Oswin, Matthew and Serra were members of the House Ositia, naturally they had their own rooms and personal quarters so they were counted out in the 'bathroom-sharing' thingie. Marcus, Lowen, Harken and Isadora, the 'Pheraens Team', shared one. Fiora, Farina, Florina, Heath and Vaida decided to name their bathroom 'The Flying Bathroom' (see how ridiculous it can get?) after some 'intelligent' thinking. Eliwood, Hector, Lyn, Ninian and Merlinus had one long corridor all to themselves and after much pain in thinking, their corridor was named 'The Nobly Nobles Corridor'. Cheesy, I know, but what can you expect when Eliwood himself did the thinking?

Meanwhile, the other bathrooms were not 'named' by the other occupants, but being the Mattay-chan that we know, he decided to name all of them. So, the result was: 'Dedwy Saiwens' (Deadly Silence), a suitable one since Raven, Karel, Karla and Jaffar used it. The 'Bo Wabas Bafuwoom' (ahem, Bow Lovers Bathroom) was 'named in honour' of Rebecca, Wil, Louise, Rath and Guy (yeah Guy isn't archer type, but he had no other place to squeeze into, so he had to go along with Rath) and finally, the last bathroom shared by six people, Erk, Pent, Lucius, Canas, Nino and Priscilla. Since they were all miraculously magic users, Mattay-chan proudly named their bathroom 'Mejika Fuashii' (he means Magical Flushie).

Now, I think that's enough sidetracking for bathrooms, so let's get on with the real story…

Stepping into the unoccupied cold bathroom, Florina brushed her teeth and washed her face with cold water at the sink. Once that was done, she undressed (nope, don't think anything funny), stepped into a shower tub and closed the door. As she opened the tab, cold and refreshing water poured out from the shower.

Florina relaxed in the bath, closing her eyes as water splashed on her hair. Reaching out a hand for the soap, Florina gasped and held her breath when she saw a dark human shadow outside the door.

All of a sudden, that shadow pressed its face hard onto the glass door that led to the shower tub, causing a 'thud' as it did so. Florina gasped even louder and stood there motionless as she saw a face, an odd, familiar face that she knew well, stuck at the glass door, looking at her with an impish grin…

And when she finally got her petrified voice back, she opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

That very high-pitched scream woke Fiora up from all her sweet dreams with Kent. (ahem ahem) She jolted up from her bed, which apparently was shared with a certain red-haired knight, despite their moral and ethics teachings. (don't think anything dirty!) They are just bad, bad kids asking for a spankie. "That voice…could it be Florina?"

"Hmm? Is anything the matter, Fiora?"

The Falcoknight smiled at her partner who was still looking sleepy; unlike her whose eyes were wide awake after the terrifying scream. Too much of a protective sister perhaps? "Morning, Kent. And no, nothing is wrong, I think…though I better check on Florina. That scream just now sounded like her." She got up and started for the door, still wearing her normal clothing without the armour and said, "I'll be back soon." before she left the room.

"Mmm, alright. I'll have another nap…it's so early…"

Walking at a fast pace to the source of the scream, Fiora was surprised to hear no more sounds coming from the source, the bathroom. _Oh no, has anything happened to Florina? I sincerely hope not…has someone threatened her? _Yanking the door open, the young woman was very much astonished to find her sister, a nude Florina in the shower tub, and to top it all off and worsen things a hell lot more, Hector, yes Hector, was there staring at her though now he was staring at Fiora herself instead ever since she dramatically yanked the door open.

_Hector, the Lord Hector, ruler of Ositia and one of the great heroes who brought justice to evil, who saved all of Elibe, was and is looking at my…my younger sister who is not wearing anything? Is this so-called…noble person only a…a pervert from the inside, taking advantage of Florina, my sister who is too timid and shy around men? How…how dare he! Has he no moral teachings! Even though he is the Lord Hector, such a thing is even more unforgivable! To step on women's privacy is too much! _Fiora's face was obviously contorted with anger at fury as she looked at the crouching scared lord, as expected from the protective sister.

The poor victim of the incident, Florina gasped when she saw her older sister at the door. Finally gaining her senses, she turned a deep maroon and quickly snatched a nearby towel and wrapped it around her, so quick that you couldn't even say 'Hey, that's a nude girl over there'. Not knowing what to say, she just turned her head down and looked at the ground intently as if there was something so indeed fascinating to see.

Now then, the bad culprit was also at a loss for words; though, he managed a sheepish and 'I didn't mean it, it's not my fault' smile to Fiora. But obviously he wasn't getting away with that, knowing Fiora. Well, isn't it too obvious?

Advancing menacingly to Hector, Fiora cracked her knuckles with a really scary look on her face as she barked out an order. "Florina, get out of here now. I'll speak to you later."

Florina's head immediately looked up at her sister. Not knowing what to do, she decided to follow exactly what Fiora said and finally mustered the courage to step out from the tub. "Uh…uh, okay…" And that was all she could say before she left the bathroom in a fast sprint, leaving an unusually fiery Fiora and a scaredy cat of a Hector.

Now, as Florina ran to her room, she was intercepted by her best friend, a.k.a. Lyndis the granddaughter of the marquess of Caelin. Lyn was walking to the main hall when she saw Florina oddly dressed only in a long white towel. She couldn't help her curiosity and pulled the shy Florina over to her by the hand. "Florina what on earth are you doing out here wearing only that?"

Florina just kept tongue-tied. As much as she hated Hector doing that, her other side told her that telling Lyn would just invite more trouble than ever. Knowing Lyn, she was probably even worse than Fiora when it came to Hector and things that concerned Florina.

Not satisfied by her response, Lyn shook her by the shoulders gently. "Florina, answer me! What's wrong? Why are you dressed like this? Shouldn't you dress properly in the bathroom?"

"…uh…"

"Yes? Speak up, Florina! Did something happen in the bathroom?"

"…no…noth…nothing…"

Lyn frowned. "I don't believe that Florina. If nothing happened, surely you wouldn't have come out of the bathroom like this…did you get assaulted by someone?"

"…no…I…"

Lyn placed her hands on her hips, feeling frustrated and agitated. "You're not helping me, nor are you helping yourself, Florina. Why are you so scared in saying what's troubling you?"

"…"

"-sigh- Well, in that case, since you're too scared to tell me, Florina, then I guess I better check on the bathroom myself." Lyn sighed and started walking off.

"No!" Florina couldn't help herself from saying that.

"Huh?" Lyn turned back. "Why so negative Florina? You've never minded before…"

"No…it's ah…I…"

"Hmm, looks like it's even more vital that I go to the bathroom and see what's going on. Go back to your room, Florina. You'll be safe there." Lyn then turned back and walked resolutely to the bathroom. (such a popular place it has become isn't it?)

"Lyn!" Half of her wanted to pull Lyn back from going there, the other half wanted Hector, the bad guy, to get extra beatings, just like what he received like the other time when Hector insulted her privacy.

In the end, Florina just stood there motionless, looking at the Blade Lord walking away. Minutes later, Florina could hear many sounds. Many, many painful screams echoing from the bathroom.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"NO! DON'T…OWWWW!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT, HONEST! GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGG!"

"HELLLLPPPPP! WHElppppp…"

And that was all Florina could hear before she escaped to her room where all was quiet, safe and sound, not wanting to hear anymore of those anguish screams. Mwahahahaha, I'm such an evil author aren't I?

'Never mind, I agree with you absolutely.' Florina's evil side materialized and laughed evilly.

"Good. Now that's the way. Give me high-five!"

* * *

Now then, you might have thought that Hector's pitiful (yes, pitiful) screams could be heard all over Ositia, but naturally since the castle was so real big, some people who slept at further rooms were not disturbed from their sleep and they continued sleeping happily. And some of them, you might just be happy to hear that the two archers, Wil and Rebecca were among those that were still sleeping…in the same bed. But once again, NOT doing anything dirty, mind you. 

But Wil woke up anyway some time later. After experiencing many nice dreams, that is. His eyes opened and he found himself lying on a bed together with his female counterpart, both still the same attire as when they went to sleep. Wil gave a yelp. Not because they slept together, but because Wil had somehow and somewhat unconsciously hugged Rebecca tightly in his sleep, and she was now currently snuggling up to him like what a small child does to its mother. Though of course nothing can be proved that it was just pure accident. (hint, hint) But never mind about it.

His unmanly yelp caused Rebecca to arise from her deep happy sleep. Opening her eyes groggily, she yawned, realised that Wil was hugging her, didn't seem surprised at finding herself at such a position, looked up at him and smiled. "Hey Wil…morning…"

Wil gawked. _How am I going to get out of this situation? Rebecca's bound to say or do something…aahh, why and why and why did I have to wrap my arms around her? …Though of course it felt nice, but that's not the point!_

_Yes, it is!_ His evil and naughty side rose in his inner mind and defended himself.

_Oh no, it isn't and you know it, you pervert! Stay away from me! _On the other hand, Wil's so called 'good and pure' side rose and start arguing. And from then on, they started arguing.

_Oh yeah? And how exactly am I to stay away from you?_

_…How would I know? But that's beside the point!_

_No, it isn't, you just can't find the answer. Ahahaha!_

_Arrgh, you damn pervert!_

_Hmph, if you say I'm a pervert, then aren't you one too? I AM in your body and mind after all, you know. Aha, caught you nicely!_

_…NO I AM NOT!_

_Hm, yeah I guess you're right. More likely you're a sadistic pervert, ain't it? Mwahahahahahhahah!_

_Oh just shut up will you! Cut the crap man! _…And the silly argument went on.

Now, while Wil was battling in his mind (which was by way exceedingly silly), Rebecca still remained in the same position. Not gauging any action or reaction from him for he remained stagnant, Rebecca raised her hand and waved it at Wil's blank face with starry eyes. "Wil?"

Still no response. "Hellooo?"

Again, no response.

"Wil? Hellooo? Anybody home?" Getting a little impatient, the female sniper knocked lightly on his forehead just like how one knocks on the door. Silly, I know, but what can you do with a crazy lovestruck sniper?

Once again, totally NO response.

Rebecca sighed. "Gone to his dreamland again…" She muttered to herself.

It would seem that she would just go back to sleep, but don't worry, readers, for Rebecca isn't giving up yet! Remember, she's damn obstinate when she feels like it!

So, after five minutes trying to 'revive' Wil from his 'deep trauma' in his mind (oh gosh, isn't the heated battle long?), Rebecca still got no response. Not knowing what to do, she almost felt like just leaving him in that condition and go back to sleep.

And then, that's when it came. A thought struck Rebecca and as she thought more about it, she began to smile. Moments later, she started giggling insanely. Giggle, giggle, giggle. What on earth could be so funny? Looking up at Wil's still blank face, Rebecca stopped giggling and smiled evilly. Heheehee…Mission 1 part 2 last night was also 100 percent successful…now I'll complete part 3! Dear, dear Wil…

Pushing herself up until her head was on level with Wil, she snickered and began her mission: Mission 1, part 3 launching!

* * *

A dark and foreboding place. Ooo…sounds eerie doesn't it? Well, maybe not. 

In the middle of the darkness, the author suddenly materializes! Wow, how magical it is! How supreme! …Fine, I'll cut the crap.

'Now then, I won't be putting any dirty stuff, since I don't know what, why and how to write so I'll just leave it. For those of you readers, I think I should just say 'Feel welcomed to think whatever you like' but maybe I shouldn't. Well anyway, since I'm the author, so let's use my author powers to skip whatever that part is!' And before you can blink an eye, she vanishes as quick as she came. Bwahahaha.

Back to the story…

Approximately five minutes later, any by-passer who walked along the very same hallway where the two snipers were residing in a room, he would have jumped out of his skin.

"AAAHH! MY EY…REBECCA WHAT ARE YOU D…" followed by dead and suspicious silence.

Suddenly, the author once again materializes in the middle of nowhere and cackles evilly.

'…Yes, I think I'll leave it up to you, the reader, to guess what's happening. And that's because I don't know what the hell is happening too (grins sheepishly), that was on a spur of the moment, a wonderful display of my author powers! BEWARE!' And with a snarl, she disappeared…again.

* * *

_Nino… _

"Huh? Did someone just call me?"

_Nino, child…_

"Yeah guess I didn't hear wrong…who is that calling me?"

_Come…_

"What? …Is it you, Jaffar? …No wait, Jaffar wouldn't talk like that. Uncle Jan?"

_Come to me…_

"Sonia? Hey wait; Sonia is a female, not a male! Maybe it's…Linus? Lloyd? Hey come out and speak to me properly! I can't see you, whoever you are!"

_Come to me child of death…_

"What? Child of…death? Hey, I'm still…alive! I…am…right?"

_Hide in your fears…_

"W…what?"

_Fear your very soul and mind…_

"W…who…?"

_Suffer in pure sorrow…_

"P…please, stop it!"

_Anguish in dear pain…_

"This…it…it's not…fu…funny! Please…stop, whoever you are!"

_Let death overcome your very being…_

"Please! Please…stop…someone…help…"

_Let it be your partner…_

"Someone…help me! Jaffar, where are you!"

_Fear me child of death…_

"Jaffar! Jaffar! …Why…?"

_Cower under my power…_

"Jaffar…everyone…where are…you…? Why…why…am I alone?"

_Prepare to face your ultimate doom…_

"No…go away…why won't…you go away from me? Stay away from me!"

_For I shall bring you forth to Death!_

"No! Don't hurt me! Someone!"

_Fear the glorious dark power of the mighty Death and embrace its darkness!_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	11. Day 3, morning time part 2!

**Crazy Happenings**

Yeah, I don't own Fire Emblem. I'm already bored at writing this and yet I've still got a long, long way to go on writing disclaimers…sigh.

I really want to apologise for updating this chapter so late, but unfortunately I am quite busy now, what with me falling sick for a few days, and besides, hehe, I am also quite interested in playing my game/s now.

So here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Day 3, morning time part 2! 

"Ahhhhhhh!"

A short green-haired mage eyes frantically opened, and in a moment she sat up, beads of sweat and perspiration running down her face. Her frantic, fearful eyes were directed all around her, and her tense body relaxed when she found that she was in her room. _Oh…I'm so glad that all of that was just a horrible dream and not for real…for one moment I thought I would really die…but I guess you can't die in dreams huh?_

Everything was in place, nothing out of the ordinary; same bed, same things on the dressing table, same chairs and tables, same mirror…

_Wait a minute! _Nino's mind screamed out, making a protest. _Something seems weird…something different…ah, my eyes are still too hazy…what is that…clump of black over there, near the door?_

Her eyes tried to focus on that unusual big, black clump of thing and as her eyes weren't blurry anymore, she gasped and mentally slapped herself. Smiling towards the black clump, she held out a shaking, sweating hand (she had not recovered from the shock). "Jaffar! What are you doing here in the early morning in my room?"

_Sheesh, why isn't dear Erk here instead? I wanna see him… _

The black-robed assassin didn't reply, his unemotional face staring back at her. "Nothing."

"Well, if you don't have anything to say, then why are you here? You do have your own room, right?" Nino tried to hide a slight blush. Ahem ahem…

Once again he remained as silent as an old oak-tree. Hesitating, he opened his mouth and spoke, his voice raspy from the lack of use. "I brought you to your room last night."

Nino frowned, and then it cleared within seconds. "Oh yeah, you did! …Wait a minute, you did? I can't remember much of last night, other than… -blush- finding Erk…" Here Jaffar shot a deathly glare at the mention of his rival enemy, but Nino didn't get the 'wonderful' opportunity to witness that glare, since her head was down. "And then, I found him…-blush again, while Jaffar glares even more deadly- with Lady Serra, and I remember hurling myself at him –another blush, another deadly glare- and then, I can't remember anything after that!"

"…" Jaffar was REALLY glaring with a deadly intent.

Uh…I guess he…doesn't like what I said… "Uh…so what happened after that?" 

"…You fainted on the spot."

"…Oh! I did…so you brought me here, right?"

Jaffar nodded.

Beaming at him, Nino could feel the tension in the air decreasing. "Thank you so much, Jaffar! I wouldn't have want to sleep on the cold floor…you've always helped me out in every way. How can I ever repay you for all your good deeds, Jaffar?"

"…"

"Huh? Is there…nothing I can do, Jaffar?"

"…Stay away."

"Huh? Stay away from who?"

"…That twisted mage."

"Twisted mage? …Oh, you mean…Erk…right?" _Is Erk a twisted mage? What does 'twisted mage' mean?_ "But…why?" Nino blushed again.

"…Nino."

"Hmm?"

"…You…like him?" Wow, Jaffar was finally finding the guts to ask this question!

Nino was startled. _Why the sudden question?_ "Well…" She looked down on her bed and fiddled with her hands. "I don't know…I don't think I like him, you know…"

Jaffar's face was clearly full of relief, though Nino didn't see it.

"But then…"

The dark black cloud appeared again.

Nino's words came out in a rush. "I think…that Erk is…sooo cute! I mean, take a look at him!"

Jaffar glared.

"His hair is so fun to play with!"

"…What?" A sweatdrop appeared on Jaffar's forehead, his eyes looking at Nino weirdly.

"And then, I always feel like pinching his chubby cheeks!"

More sweatdrops.

"And you know, Jaffar, his cloak is sooo nice! I wanna have it! Though of course, I like my own, a deep purple, but of course I could have a nice change! I like deep brown! …That's his cloak colour right? Or is it red?"

Jaffar stared at Nino blankly with his mouth wide open.

"Jaffar?"

No response.

"Well, I take it you're listening. You're such a good friend to me, Jaffar. I'm so lucky to have you as a friend always."

Still, no response. A one-sided conversation huh?

"Here, since I'm already telling you what I like about Erky, then would you like to listen more?"

Jaffar still had the same pose.

"Well, okay then! You see, his hair is so wavy and nice to play with, his cheeks so nice to pinch, and then there's his cloak that I wanna wear, and…"

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHH!" 

"Ugh…MUST you scream every single time you wake up, Serra?"

"Well Erk (wow, not Erky for the first time!), somehow, for what reason I do not know, I HAVE BEEN LEFT ON THE COLD, HARD FLOOR THE WHOLE NIGHT! THAT, AND THAT NOBODY, NO ONE HAD THE MANNERS TO LIFT ME UP AND CARRY ME TO A ROOM! HOW DARE THEY! AM I NOT A HIGH-RANKED PRIEST, A V.I.P. IN THIS CASTLE!"

The pink-haired cleric was sitting up looking upset as she screamed again. Erk, who was right beside her on the floor, rubbed his head in agony.

"Please Serra, not this time…not when I've just woken up. I don't need a big headache to start my day off you know…ugh, my head hurts."

Serra's eyes widened, and she placed her arms at her hips. "Erky! How dare you criticize my wonderful voice! It's the best melody you can ever find in all of Elibe! I am the only Serra! The fair, maiden SERRA!"

Erk rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Heh…wonderful voice huh? A fair maiden huh? Heh heh heh…I just can't help laughing at the irony."

"What irony? What do you mean, Erky?"

"To tell you the truth Serra, anyone, any single person or animal, who listens to your voice and even sees you at a distant, I promise you, that they will straightaway bolt away as fast as they can."

Serra stood up with a proud air. "Why of course! They, of course, feel inferior to me, a person who has everything, is everything they can't be! I am a perfect being!" She struck a pathetic pose.

Erk felt like puking. Standing up, he shook his head. "No one ever thinks that pathetically like you, Serra. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll head for my room to have a nice, cool bath. My muscles feel stiff from sleeping the whole night on the floor."

"Hmph, whatever. I, of course, need my beauty wash in my own quarters."

"Beauty wash…" Erk muttered to himself as he walked away, sighing heavily. _Well, at least I get to have some time of peace before breakfast…it's still so early. Sigh…why, WHY do I always end up with Serra, of all people!_

"Oh and Erky, make sure you don't be a pervert and peep at me when I take my bath. Otherwise, I'll scream my head off and everyone will know that dear-supposed-to be Erky is just nothing else than a perverted pervert! "

Erk rolled his eyes in frustration. _WHO on earth would I want to see a naked Serra ANYWAY?_

* * *

In the midst of the castle gardens, suddenly the beautiful gardens vanished, and were replaced by darkness. Hmm, does this seem familiar to you? Yes, it is the very same place. As expected, the author suddenly appears out of nowhere again in a flashy style. 

"Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3." Realising that there is no microphone to be tested, she hurriedly continued.

"Ahem, sorry for interrupting the story, but we- I mean, I hereby bring a special, VERY big announcement. For the rest of this chapter (ahem), there will not be anymore of those detailed happenings as in above, since the people above are (or were) the main focus for today's morning period. Since there are approximately 35 members of Eliwood's Elite in the castle right now, there is a slight difficulty in writing every single part for every single person."

"Therefore, it has been decided by the author (which is me by the way), that the rest of the members who were not portrayed yet in this chapter and the past chapter will be included in this chapter, though only very slightly. We'll just take a peek at them, using this nice, cute, mini television." And as the author introduced the television, a small one popped out of the middle of nowhere, hanging in the air.

"Yes, as you can see, there are no wires, no electricity, but somehow, it still works perfectly in my semi-reality dimension. Now then, let's get on with the 'Sneak Peep' with me as the announcer for this news. Ready? GO!"

* * *

The mini TV that hung mysteriously in midair buzzed on for a few moments. The author stood beside the mini television, holding a microphone, though goodness knows where she got it in just a second. "Let's start with the not-so-important people first in the castle! First to go, Merlinus!" 

The TV screen cleared, and it suddenly showed a guest room in the castle. Inside the room was none other than Merlinus himself, still snoozing happily on his bed.

"Hmm, let's see, as everyone knows, this is the weirdo Merlinus, and he's now already up and awake! I mean, not yet awake. Hey, he seems to be talking in his sleep! Well, let's get the camera closer to him and hear what he says, shall we?"

The cameraman (whoever it was) moved closer to Merlinus and anyone looking at the TV screen could see Merlinus' fat, chubby face snoring loudly, mumbling within the gaps of his snores. "Mmm…Lord Eliwood…Lord Hector…such a joy…be in your bosoms…ah…"

The author moved a step away from the TV, a scared look on her face. "Uh…I think…we better pass on this… one. N…Next!"

* * *

The screen on Merlinus disappeared, and soon it flashed again, this time on Oswin in his quarters. 

"Now then, second to go, Oswin! Wow, his bed in already tidied up, which means he's already awake at this time of the morning! Hmm, what is he doing? Let's take a closer look!"

The screen showed Oswin outside his bathroom, taking off his pants. His upper dark-brown body was bare, and his chest was scarily hairy. But not as bad as Chourou's clump of chest hair (the guy in the anime 'Jungle wa Itsumo Hale nochi Guu') though.

The author immediately covered her eyes. "Ahh! My eyes! Quickly switch to someone else!"

* * *

The screen flashed off, only to be replaced with a more pleasant one. It showed another part of the castle quarters, where two thieves could be seen hobnobbing around together. Yes, the two sneaky thieves. 

Looking at the TV warily, the author resumed her cheery pose. "Well, now we'll take a look at the next one, our cute Mattay-chan and the other thief, 'Unca Wagult"!"

Matthew was surprisingly acting normal this time, and he was seen boasting of his thief capabilities with Legault who was listening, a bored look on his face. That is, until Matthew asked for a challenge. "Hey you know Legault, I am and will always be the best thief ever."

"Oh really? What makes you think so?" Legault raised his eyebrows.

"Well obviously that is so, otherwise I wouldn't be chosen to be Lord Hector's right hand man. Wanna try and bet and see who is the better thief?"

"Hmm, sounds like fun. Okay, I'll bet 500P that I won't lose to you, no matter what happens."

"Fine, I have another 500P too. That makes 1000P."

"So what's the deal?"

"Heh, so I'm given the chance to sort out the challenge?"

"Whichever way you like."

"Fine, then I'll choose this one. Listen carefully, we wouldn't want anyone else listening." Matthew leaned over to Legault and started explaining the challenge, rules and so on. Moments later Legault snickered.

"You're on."

* * *

"Well, that was…quite informative wasn't it? Well whatever they're planning, let's proceed on!" 

Screen changes and shows the castle training grounds, where two people seemed to be training. As the cameraman drew closer, the two people could be seen clearly.

"Well well, here we have the two hardworking people, old Marcus and almost-blind-because-of-hair Lowen!"

Lowen was standing still on the ground, and then he suddenly drew his sword and started slicing the air with it furiously. Marcus was standing some distance away, barking orders at him. "Left! More to the left!"

"Yes sir!"

"Now, to the right! Swing in a curve!"

"Yes sir!"

"Slash the back in a swift motion! Left!"

"Affirmative sir!"

"Left! Left! Left!"

"Sir, I AM swinging to the left!"

"No! You're swinging clumsily to the right! Goodness, child, don't you know your directions properly?"

"Yes sir I believe I do know!"

"Well then, swing your sword more to the left! Do it properly or I'll have to punish you to run around the whole castle grounds 10 times in exactly three minutes! And not a second more than that!"

"Yes sir! Right on your orders sir!"

* * *

"...Next, we move on to another part of the castle training grounds, and here we have the crazy siblings, Karel and Karla!" 

The TV screen showed both of them standing very straight opposite each other at a distance, their hands near their swords.

"Oh, this looks like they're going to have a training match! It'll surely be interesting! Let's watch with bated breath!"

Karel and Karla both moved front, closer to each other. As soon as they were roughly one meter apart, they looked at each other and bowed. After that, they straightened their backs and each held out one hand.

"Here they come, bowing before the heated battle begins! And in a few seconds, the battle will commence! How will their match turn out, I wonder?"

"Ready, Karla?"

"Anytime, brother."

"Hmph, very well. Let's start."

Karla nodded.

"One, two three, go!"

Then they both chorused.

"Jan-ken-po! Rock, paper, scissors!"

* * *

Millions of sweatdrops appeared at the author's forehead as she falls to the floor. "R…rock? Paper? Sci…scissors? What the hell…?" 

Shaking her head at the wonders of her imagination, she resumed the 'TV Exclusive Show - Sneak Peep'. "Well, since I have no further comment for that…unusual action, let's proceed with our next clip, this time in the guest bedrooms with the wyvern lords as our focus!"

The screen showed both wyvern lords still sleeping in their comfortable beds. Heath, the used-to-be-mercenary was covered in his blanket, the word 'Heath' in gold on it (though I don't know who did that, don't ask me), snoring contently.

Meanwhile, the other wyvern lord, the ugly female Vaida was sleeping in somewhat a not-very-ladylike position. Dressed in only a man's long shirt and mini shorts, her scratched legs were sprawled all over the bed, her arms flung wildly on the bed sheets, and to top it off, very five seconds she would emit a loud, clumsy snore. Yes, definitely not the signs of a healthy normal woman.

"Well, since those two are still sleeping tight, let's not disturb them any longer. Next, let's see what is Farina, the Falcoknight-who's-mad-on-Hector, is doing!"

* * *

Sounds which familiarly sounded like a half-squeal half-giggle could be heard outside Farina's room. 

The author widens her eyes. "Oo, Farina is already awake? That is something quite unusual, I believe. What is she doing? Cameraman, go further and show us more!"

The cameraman, whoever that was, did so and moments later, Farina could be seen from the screen. She was still dressed in her nightly clothes, sitting on her bed, fondling on a badly made, ugly doll that shockingly resembled Hector. "Lord Hector…sooo cutteeee! Squeeeee!"

Moments later, Farina glanced inquisitively at the doll on her hands. She leaned closer to the doll as if she had difficulty listening to it. "What?" Then she blushed and looked flustered. "Oh no, Lord Hector, you naughty boy…you know we shouldn't…" She started giggling insanely. "But of course if it's really alright as you say, then by all means, Lord Hector. Heeheeheeheehee…I'll have to remember that breakfast will be served a few hours later though."

Scarily enough, a few seconds later Farina starting stripping off her clothes at an amazingly fast speed. I…think I shouldn't go on with that. Let's just leave it at that.

The screen blacks out, leaving a message on it which read 'Error encountered, cameraman fainted on the spot. Cause possibly a too-heavy nosebleed. Contact 991 at once.'

The scared author slightly backs away from the screen. "Uh oh…what the hell is Farina trying to do? Out of her mind…I…I don't think I want to know…oh great, now the cameraman is gone! How can I continue?"

Suddenly she snapped her fingers. "That's right! I remembered there was another spare cameraman…ok, new cameraman, you're on the job right now!" Smiling, she added, "Now, let's leave Farina with…er, her whatever business she is on now, and get on with Louise, the female sniper!"

* * *

"Cameraman, proceed on with…Wait a minute! …Pent and Louise…er…" 

Hesitating at her own words, she thought for a while. Then her mind cleared. "Yup, I think they should be left alone… just in case I'll see something that I won't like –recalling the past few moments with a shudder-…so let's just skip them alright?" She then resumed her normal manner, and beamed at no one in particular.

"Ahem, sorry for the long wait. Due to some reasons, it has been wisely decided that the two people, Pent and Louise should not be shown live on the screen. Let's just say that they are having a happy morning, shall we? I'm sure they are. Now, I'm sure there are still a few more people to see, so let's go on with Eliwood, the poor-pansy-boy and Ninian, the half-dragon half-human! Let's hope that they are all in their own individual rooms, and are acting VERY civilized and proper!"

* * *

"Entering the 'Nobly Nobles Corridor'! Cameraman, show us what are those two doing!" 

The screen shows Eliwood, the red-haired guy, snoozing happily on his bed. He was wrapped up fully in the blanket looking like a ten-year-old kid, hugging a long bolster which was fully decorated with his own face, his whole body from head to toe, even his game sprite though goodness knows how did he ever get that, his…you catch my drift. His mouth was slightly open and occasionally would mutter in his sleep, saying "Mommy…Daddy…huggie huggie…" Yes, definitely a VERY weird lord.

"Hey, who would thought that Eliwood would still be acting so childish when he's in his teens? He does seem very serious and all that in the game, doesn't he? Oh well, maybe this is his real side! If so, then I guess he's made a very good pretence in the game! Okay, since he's done, let's go on with Ninian! Cameraman, away and go!"

Moments later, the screen changed to a more feminine room. What I mean is that the walls were all pink, the bed also pink, the window sills also pink, even the table and chairs also a light shade of pink. You can say that almost practically everything in Ninian's room was pink. Almost anyone who went into her room would faint, since the pink weren't just a light shade, practically the opposite.

"Wow, now we see a pink room! Pink! Ugh, it hurts me eyes! Who ever thought that Ninian liked pink so much? And a dark shade of pink at that too!"

The screen now focused on the bed, where Ninian herself lay, still wearing her normal daily dancing light blue clothes, which contrasted the colour of her bed. Like Eliwood, she was fully covered by the blanket except for her head. She too had a bolster, but it was in the shape of a pillow. Surprisingly enough, Nils' face and game sprite was on it.

"Well, Ninian is also a sleepyhead today! She does look kinda cute hugging that pillow, doesn't she? Well, never mind about it, cute or ugly. Let's just hurriedly get out of the room now. I just can't stand too much pink, so excuse me. Cameraman, switch to single persons now!"

* * *

The screen buzzed for a while, then it cleared, showing nothing but all total blackness. 

"Huh? What is this? Is something wrong? Cameraman, switch!"

The TV screen still showed all black.

"Cameraman! Respond!"

"I AM!" Suddenly an unusual, unfamiliar, unknown voice retorted back. "The screen is black because my surroundings ARE black!"

"Oh…well then, whose room is this? There's nobody who would have their room ALL black…" Suddenly the author snapped her fingers. "Oh I know! Black means dark right? And dark in this sense does have a relation to dark magics I guess…so this points to only one person as far as I know, and that must be Canas! Who else practices dark magic?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she continued, "Oh well, since it's so dark, then use your torch, cameraman! Light up the place and tell us what you see in the total darkness!" She then muttered to herself. "Yeah, and I bet you can't find such a dark place (even though it's so damn bright outside) anywhere else…what is that shaman thinking? Nuts…"

The screen brightened a little when the don't-know-where-it-came-from torch. Centering on the dimly lighted bed, a body outline could be seen in an upright sitting position. As the somehow-not-visible-to-anyone-else cameraman stepped closer, that 'body' was that of the one and only shaman in Eliwood's Elite, the not-so-popular-among-the-ranks Canas.

Canas was wearing his big, dark black clothes. Sitting while clutching an opened black book in his two hands, the shaman was looking intently at the book (though I don't know how he could even see whatever was in the book in that darkness), reciting out some lines of incomprehensible words in a low, monotonous tone. Seconds later, his left hand held the book while his free right hand stretched out as if in action. Suddenly, a small circle of black appeared swirling at the palm of his hand, getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

"Uh oh…what is Canas planning on doing with that black thingie on his hand? That looks like what he does when he's going to launch an attack…oh no, don't tell me…"

The big, dark, swirling ball in Canas' palm continued getting bigger and bigger. Suddenly, Canas uttered out "GO!" loudly. At the same time, his 'black ball' was launched into the ground of his room. And no, I don't know whether Canas was just being careless or a total idiot. Perhaps both.

BoooOOOOOOOMMMM

A big, thunderous explosion sounded. At the same time, Canas could be seen landing from his fall to the floor beside a big, burnt hole. And his bed? All was left of it was just a heap of burnt black ashes.

And at the same time, the cameraman, I'm sorry to say, unfortunately suffered a bad attack from the explosion. And so, the TV screen also exploded. Boom, it went and the ashes dropped to the floor. Yes, such an unfortunate ending to everyone.

Meanwhile all that, the author was physically okay, but maybe not mentally. Her eyes went so big you thought it might anytime fall out of its sockets. But of course, it didn't.

"What…the…? Wh…what just happened?" Needless to say, the author was speechless.

But of course, nobody stays speechless the whole time. And so she recovered minutes later. "…Heh…heh, that's SOO like Canas. WHAT a GREAT job he's done." Yes, adopting a sarcastic manner now while speaking to herself.

"Great, just HOW am I to continue the show now? No cameraman, NO TV, what else can happen? Sigh, oh well, that's just my luck today. I guess that's the end of the Sneak Peep for today."

Turning to the 'audience' (who was no one in particular), she announced the end. "Well then, due to some unfortunate circumstances, the 'Sneak Peep' is no longer available for the mean time. And so, this is the end for my show today, and I'm afraid I don't have any long ribbon or whatever you call it to cut as a proper ending ceremony. So to whoever I'm wishing to, see ya again sometime, 'babai' and have a nice day."

And with that, the author finally disappears after some time, together with her 'semi-reality blackness dimension'. Back to the real world!

* * *

Now then, ever since Canas' big explosion went into a terrific boom, of course it was impossible for anyone in the castle to sleep anymore. Everyone who was still sleeping until then was given a VERY nice jolt indeed, yes, everyone: the castle servants, maids, knights, honoured guests, and also the Eliwood's Elite members. 

But how about the people who are awake? Yes, they still were very shocked. All actions were stopped when the explosion sounded, I believe. Everyone came to a fullstop. That is, except for a few people. Odd people if I may add. And those certain five people are part of Eliwood's Elite, that is, the Pheraen knights, Harken and Isadora, and also a certain former troubadour, a former mercenary and a former myrmidon Yes, definitely they can be identified as the three famous people, Priscilla, Raven and Guy. These five people were in the castle gardens.

Harken and Isadora were sitting on a long bench, staring, giving long looks at each other and not doing anything else. They did not move an inch at all, keeping in the same place every single second. Occasionally they would speak out each other names softly.

"Harken…"

"Isadora…"

Yes, like that. And that is why they did not notice the explosion at all. As loud as it was, it still remained unnoticed. Both knights seemed to be in a trance, a trance too deep that nothing, nobody could snap them from it. Such is a part of the wonders of –ahem- love.

But what of the other three? Well, as what one could recall from the past few chapters, Priscilla was still mad at her brother, Raven, for making her feel so small and weak.

"Stop right there, brother! I am not done with you yet!" Priscilla's eyes still flashed with fury.

And ever since the night before, Priscilla was still chasing Raven all over the castle grounds. Apparently Raven's words at that time really triggered the last straw, and that his younger sister wouldn't-, no, couldn't take it anymore. So desperately, Raven ran away from her, fearing this new side of his sister, which he never saw before all in his life. But of course, maybe Raven was just asking for it all this time. Oh well, that's just too bad. Poor Raven.

And so, not knowing what she would or could do to him with such anger and fury, he decided that the best course to take was to continue running away from her until she herself stopped from tiredness. But that action which he dearly wanted her to do seemed to be very, very far away from his reach. So far, Priscilla did not seem the least tired. Not even Guy, her so-called 'boyfriend' could stop her, as what could be seen since he was also chasing after Priscilla to make her stop.

So to summarize this whole event, Priscilla is chasing Raven, Guy is chasing Priscilla, Raven is chasing no one. And that's why they didn't take much notice of the explosion.

And as we close the ending for this chapter, Priscilla's words could be heard piercing the air.

"Brother Raymond! Stop running now! I keep on telling you, I'll show you that I'm strong enough! I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I HATE lectures!"

And then, followed by a small whimper.

"Whelp…"

Well well.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, my 11th chapter done! Now I realise that my style of writing may be different once again in this chapter, what with the 'Sneak Peep' and all, but I thought that it would be better if I included a little of everyone else. Lots of OOCness here…what with Nino obsessed with cuteness, Karel and Karla doing 'rock, paper, scissors', Merlinus dreaming weird stuff, a more than ever crazier Farina, a childish Eliwood, even a fury Priscilla and a scared Raven? Maybe all these are just weird ideas, but other suggestions at madness and humour are of course welcomed. 

Next chapter coming up not-so-soon: Chapter 12 – Day 3, morning time part 3! Yeah, I know this fic is getting longer and longer, but I hope everyone can put up with it. I plan to write about happenings during breakfast and other stuff in the next chapter, so stay tuned!

Please read and review!

MILLIONS (well maybe I'm exaggerating, but never mind) of thank yous to all the following reviewers:

_MiSs JoVaNNa_: Well now seems like Nino is more of the kid-obsess type with Erk…maybe it'll work. Hopefully this chapter is a good one after some time.

_Lemurian-Girl:_ Yay, I'm glad to hear that you 'loved' my last chapter, that's really nice to hear-, I mean, read. I hope this chapter is also 'loved'!

_K-Gforever_: Heh, it's the first time I've wrote a cliffhanger, but hopefully it's good enough. Poor Hector…I'm really giving quite some people 'nice' punishments aren't I? Oh well, I guess it's good for my health sometimes…not.

_Nightmare3_: Well, I'm glad that you thought my tenth chapter was one of the better ones, but does that mean that the rest were not so good? –whimpers- Nah, just kidding. About the 'Magical Flushie', heh, that name just popped out in my mind, so in it went! Hope you liked this chapter!

_Sandoishi_: Yay, 'yu wibiewed agein'! Squeeeee! –sobers- Hey so you're an Asian right? If so, then count me in too! P/s: I can see from your reviews that you're quite 'interested' in Mattay-chan's language…or so I think. :D

_enigma4ever2020_: Heh, sorry to say, but you're not the first one to review. Nyak. I also quite like the Kent and Fiora part though; I must say I thought they might say that kind of stuff. And I guess I did put through Hector's punishment nicely. ;P

_Blazing Fool_: Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really like Lowen/Rebecca, so I'm mighty glad that you're half-changing your mind, since I can have more Wil/Rebecca fans. Tell me if you have more doubts, and I'll gladly put in more Wil/Rebecca to help you. –grins- Oh and I'm also kinda glad for not writing any dirty stuff, since I wouldn't want to make my own mind dirty first. Hopefully this update is a good one!

_Gingy Mittens_: Wow, I must say you sound quite anxious to know what happened to Nino…well, your answer is up there (you're most probably already read it) and I hope you're satisfied with it.


	12. Day 3, morning time p3 final!

**Crazy Happenings**

As usual, I don't own anything in Fire Emblem.

* * *

Chapter 12: Day 3, morning time part 3! 

"Please take your own appropriate seats now at the table." A loud, clear female bossy booming voice rang through the dining room of Castle Ositia.

And of course, shuffling of chairs could be heard as the Fire Emblem crew rested their butts at the so-comfortable chairs. The dining table was a very long rectangular one where it could fit the whole of the Eliwood's Elite members, thirty plus of them. And what about the sitting positions? Well, here's a not-very-detailed description of who sat next to who.

The far end sat a not-very-healthy Hector with Eliwood and Lyndis beside him, symbolizing the 'great three lords'. Yeah right. Directly beside Eliwood was Ninian and beside Lyn was Rath. On the left side of Eliwood sat Marcus, followed by Lowen, Harken, Isadora, Pent, Louise, Rebecca, Wil, Raven, Lucius, Priscilla, Guy, Karel, Karla, Bartre and Canas. Meanwhile, at the right side of the table, Florina occupied the first chair, followed by Farina, Fiora, Kent, Sain, Serra, Erk, Nino, Jaffar, Matthew, Legault, Heath, Vaida, Merlinus and Oswin. …Yup, I think that's all of them. Miraculously everyone managed to come in for breakfast even though they had other 'pressing' matters at hand.

As what you might find, the sitting positions were quite…strategic. On the left side of the table, Harken and Isadora were still looking intensely at each other, Rebecca was glomping all over Wil in a sickly manner, Lucius trying to calm a scared Raven down, Priscilla shooting daggers at Raven (but luckily still acting quite sensible and proper in front of other audiences) while Guy tried to catch her attention, Karel and Karla still playing their never-ending game of rock-paper-scissors under the table while poor Bartre was murmuring about 'big words hurt Bartre many'.

Meanwhile, on the right side, Florina was looking very embarrassed while Farina stared at Hector with very dreamy eyes, Fiora glaring at Hector while Kent tried to calm her anger down, Sain trying to have a one-sided talk with Serra as she was having a glaring match with young Nino beside Erk, poor Erk receiving deathly glares from a certain assassin, Matthew and Legault talking excitedly, Heath and Vaida discussing about wyverns and their stupidity, and Merlinus was engaged in an animated conversation with Oswin about the problems with the young generation these days and how those two were given so little attention.

So to summarise the main situation, you could say that many glares and daggers were thrown around the dining table, and that VERY few people were acting normally. And of course, due to the OOCness and craziness in this fic. Well anyway, Eliwood, the 'pansy-lord', broke the intensity of the room innocently with an obvious stupid question.

"Everyone present? Hector?" Eliwood asked annoyingly in an 'I'm a V.I.L. (Very Important Lord) dammit!' tone.

Poor Hector who had large bruises and black marks on his face was practically slumped on his chair, his hands hanging to the floor, his head turned upwards in a very-not-lordly-like manner with his pale eyes to the ceiling, mostly to avoid two pairs of deadly-looking eyes glaring at him (cough, Lyn, cough, Fiora, cough). "Don't know…too tired to care…"

"Yes, Lord Eliwood, everyone is present here." Oswin who sat at the far end spoke up loudly.

"Good. Now, I believe Hector has something to tell you all here. Hector?"

"Huh?" The blue-haired lord's eyes shifted tiredly to Eliwood. "Too tired to speak…ill…so damn tired…"

Everyone at the table sighed. Murmurs arose, most of them somewhat saying 'You pervert' or 'Poor Florina…I heard that she was the poor victim' or 'Such unrighteousness of a lord' or 'I never knew Lord Hector was such a pervert' or 'Hector you damn bastard, how could you be so low as that', etcetera etcetera…you catch my drift.

Eliwood looked reproachfully at his friend and shook his head in an affected pompous manner. "Hector, Hector…let this be a good lesson to you now and the rest of your life."

Hector shifted his black eyes at Eliwood and managed to muster a glaring look at him. "Shut…up…argh…feel sick…"

Everyone at the table shook their heads. Oswin rose up from his chair with a sigh and went over to Hector's seat with a lot of 'cling clang' noise. Reaching for Hector's arms, Oswin declared a 'Heave-ho!' before practically flinging, yes, flinging Hector (who was too surprised and tired to even move or struggle) like a doll. "I will bring Lord Hector to his room. I am very sorry to say that he is unfit to attend breakfast today. He needs…er, rest. The meals will be served soon. Please wait, ladies and gentlemen." Then he went off whistling cheerily as if carrying a big chunk like Hector was practically like a piece of cake.

Nobody at the dining table said anything. I suppose you could say that silence 'reigned' over the room. That is, until Hector disappeared from view. When no one could see Hector any longer, whispers and voices straightaway arose.

"Yeah, that's right! Get that pervert off my sight!" A furious Lyn was shouting.

"Hmph, I bet Lord Hector will need a lot more rest after this…" An amused Erk was declaring.

"Damn you Lord Hector…sneaking up on an innocent girl like that…" A cheeky Sain was muttering under his breath.

"Oh well…I guess Hector needs to tune up his sneaking skills a bit more before trying to sneak up on someone…ain't that right Matthew?" A normal-like Legault spoke to his fellow thief next to him.

"Yup, he really needs some polishing. Never knew young master was so dirty though…Leila would be disgusted to hear that. She always did hate peeps."

"Oh dear dear…Louise, I never did believe such a thing. Did you?"

"Why dear, no, I must confess that I thought Lord Hector was indeed a very respectable man. Perhaps we just merely judged him from his cover, Pent."

"You must be right, dear. I'm sure he deceived everyone else as well though."

"Order and silence in the court!" Eliwood suddenly spoke out and somehow managed to conjure up a toy hammer and hammered it on the table. Everyone (except Ninian, Pent and Louise) rolled their eyes.

Lyn who was feeling VERY irritated and bad-tempered at that moment felt like biting someone's head off. "Excuse me, 'dear' Eliwood, but unfortunately this is NOT a court, and YOU are NOT a judge by all means." She calmly explained sarcastically.

"Nah, that doesn't matter. Anyway, since Hector alias pervert isn't here, I'll represent him as head today and relate any important matters."

Murmurs of 'whatever' and 'duh' and 'don't care anyway' and such arose, but Eliwood was apparently too dense to hear that. "So let's get on to the point. Meals haven't arrived yet (by the way, I might just let you know that the serving services here are VERY slow and inefficient, so it'll be some time before we get to eat), so we'll start on the biggest issue so far in Castle Ositia."

Here Sain gulped. _Oh no, oh no, it's coming…I'm doomed! Maybe I can think up of some excuse to forgo breakfast…_Sain quickly thought up of a suitable-enough excuse and stood up. "Pardon me Lord Eliwood, but I have vital matters at this time…so may I be excused?"

Unfortunately for Sain, there were times where Eliwood was not so dense, and it happened to strike him at that moment. Smiling at Sain, Eliwood spoke pleasantly enough, but not without a glint in his eyes. "No Sain, I believe this is a very big issue that everyone must know and hear of. I beg of you to sit down once more in your chair."

Sain's face crumpled. _No way! This can't be…Man, even Lord Eliwood sees through my flimsy excuse…Oh no, I am so going to get it…Oh Elimine…please, please, I beg of you to save my sorry –beep!-…No, this is not my own self! I mustn't lose my cool as the proud green lance of Caelin! …But I can't help whimpering and cowering! Someone save me! _Defeated, a pale-faced Sain sat on his chair. _This is it…my life's over…doom, boom! …Hey, it rhymes! _So as you can see (or rather read), at his last moments of death, Sain is a weirdo.

By this time, everyone (except dense and still lovestruck Nino) had already knew what Eliwood was going to say, and they more or less sat up in their lousy-fake-oak chairs. Liking the attention given, Eliwood cleared his throat pompously and started speaking slowly.

"As what you all might know, there has been a disturbing case of the females in this team, the Eliwood's Elite, whereby most of them have been ill lovestruck for the past two days. This has, no doubt, caused much chaos between ourselves as many of us have already our own separate partners, and to have them going to someone else is definitely making the males heartbroken and disturbed. Therefore, this has caused many fights and jealousy among the males of this group, as some of them were deserted by their female partner, whereas some gets more than one, which in this case does happen. Though of course, some females were not affected, and to be precise, only a few of our female members were not affected by this potion-spell. On the other hand, some who were affected still 'desired' their 'original' ones, but only that their desire was definitely much more greater than ever before. This, and that, has…"

By that time everyone had already been sleeping, some snoring loudly. Some were sleeping in their chairs, some slumped on their chair, some heads carelessly thrown on the table, some hugging their partner beside them while sleeping (cough, Harken and Isadora, cough, Wil and Rebecca, cough) and would you actually believe it, a few of them actually slept on the table itself upside-down and a few sleeping on the floor! Thus, we can conclude that Eliwood's speech was indeed, too detail and of course, boring. Now then, back to the story…

Anyways, when Eliwood finally realized that everyone was ignoring him and that he was literally talking to himself with the maids outside staring weirdly at him and everyone else in the room (who wouldn't?), he finally turned a fine shade of red and shut up in an instant. His feelings BADLY hurt (who cares anyway? Nyak nyak nyak), Eliwood produced a dirty sheet of torn paper, wrote something on it, stood up, and walked away from his sleeping friends and past the maids with as much dignity as he could with his ears burning from the excited whispers and chuckles among the maids about his stupidity and absurdity of the members' sleeping positions.

* * *

"HEY GUYS AND GALS, WAKE UP FROM YER DAMN SLEEP AND GIT YER ASSES UP-, I MEAN, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE ARISE NOW!" 

A VERY loud, booming male voice echoed from three big speakers in the dining room, shooting sleeping people from their sleep at once. Many of them clutched their heads in agony, since the suddenly-booming-voice almost scared them out of their wits and caused a big, big, big headache.

"Oww…"

"My head…"

"Gosh…who the hell was speaking so damn loud?"

"It hurts!"

"Man…what kind of rude language was that guy saying anyway in the middle of a castle?"

Even though with so many exclamations with some examples shown above, moments later when everyone came to their rightful senses, one and the very same question popped into every single of their minds.

"Why was I asleep?"

Everyone was thoughtful as they sat back at their own chairs. Surprisingly, there were no meals on the table. The very next moment another question entered their wide-conscious mind.

"Where is that pansy-lord of an Eliwood?"

Everyone started scratching his or her head (that weren't itchy at all) all at the same time and rhythm. Yes, how fascinating.

Anyways, moments later Lyn exclaimed loudly and slapped her thigh with her hand. "Oww…now WHY did I have to hit my own leg?"

"Huh? Is anything wrong Lady Lyndis?" Kent asked in a concerned tone.

Lyn shook her head furiously. "No no. It's just that I finally remembered what happened before we all went asleep."

Dozens of voices immediately sounded. "What?"

"Yeah, it's like this (I don't even know why I'm the only one who remembers this anyway)…remember 'dear' Eliwood speaking slowly with his undutiful speech?"

Dozens of voices spoke out again. "Oh yeah! That ABSOLUTE BORE speech!"

Lyn nodded her head vigorously. "Yep, that's right. Now, I'm not too sure about what happened during that time, but we one by one must have fallen asleep due to boredom."

"Yeah sounds about right." Matthew spoke to Legault.

"I bet that speech could beat the most exciting fairytale story in making a child going to sleep in an instant..." Erk rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, emitting a shrilly laugh from Serra who heard him.

"So many big, big words make Bartre pain! Sleep do best to big, big word!" Bartre was exclaiming.

"There there Bartre, don't worry, no more 'big, big words' to 'make Bartre pain'." Canas who understood Bartre's character and lack of understanding sympathetically patted his friend on the shoulder.

"That was the worst damn speech I ever heard in my entire life. Not even Bern's informers were so bloody detailed and boring. Hmph, no wonder Pherae's news were always so exaggerated." Vaida who was seating next to Heath spoke in her manly rough voice.

"Now if only Lord Eliwood had hastened in his speech, I'm sure we could have spent some more time with each other, Isadora…yet instead we both were pulled into sleep!"

"Oh Harken…I suppose it's all right really. After all, we've got a lot more happy times in front of us, right dear?" (author chokes –yuck!-)

Lyn rapped the table smartly to divert the Eliwood's Elite members' attention towards her. "Also, as to where Eliwood is, I'm afraid I don't know-, hey wait a minute, what's this?" Lyn had lifted her gaze to Eliwood's seat and her eyes caught a dirty tiny piece of paper on the table. Picking it up from her seat, Lyn started reading the note, chuckling under her breath as she did so now and then.

"Um…may I ask what is so funny in that letter, Lady Lyndis?" Ninian the half-dragon girl spoke timidly.

Lyn laughed. She held out her hand that contained the slip of paper. "Here, you can read this. Read it to everyone will you?"

Ninian shyly took it from Lyn and began to read it out in her soft voice – but was stopped before she could begin by Lyn. "No, I think I better read out this instead. It might be harder for others to hear you, Nini br-, I mean, Ninian. After all, this note needs the ACCURATE motions and voice too!"

"Oh…okay." Ninian gave back the paper.

Lyn chuckled. "Okay listen up everyone! Here's the note left by our 'DEAR' Eliwood! Listen with all your might, people!" She cleared her throat and started reading out the note with sarcasm and humour to ridicule Eliwood's written words.

"To all Eliwood's Elite members: I'm so offended with you people! You all ignored me, even went to sleep when I talked, and humiliated me right in front of those maids! How could you all do that to me? How DARE you! I hate you all! Hate you and hate you and hate you! (repeat that a thousand times, ohohohohoh) I wish you all would disappear, then I wouldn't always be the victim! It's always like this! It's so not fair! Note: I bribed the maids not to serve you all any breakfast, lunch or dinner for today to get back at you guys for this, so don't expect any food today! Mwahahahahaha! Serves you people right! That'll teach you not to mess with me! P/s: Hear this - I SULK! Wanna hear that again? I SULKKKKK! –Eliwood."

By the time Lyn had finished her reading she was already laughing loudly until tears of mirth came out. Everyone else joined in with her and started chuckling and laughing until their stomach ached. Even stern Marcus was for once laughing with the others. Some even doubled up with laughter. Only Ninian didn't laugh like the rest, but she looked full of pity for Eliwood.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I never knew Eliwood was so childish!"

"Heh heh, guess some lords are just so sensitive eh Matthew?"

"Yup, you got it Legault. Bahahahahaha…Lord Eliwood? Oh please!"

"Hey, wouldn't you believe this new side of Lord Eliwood before?"

"Dear dear, even in my younger days I never knew Lord Eliwood was this immature…guess there's a lot more to learn eh?"

"-chuckle chuckle- Hmm, looks like there's someone even worse than you in terms of childishness eh Serra?"

"Bad Erky! What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

The dining room was filled with echoes of laughter. That is, until Ninian couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up defiantly and banged her fist on the table. Oooo.

"Stop this!" For once, her voice was quite loud. But only 'quite loud', mind you. "Why are you all doing this to Lord Eliwood? Can't you all understand his hurt feelings? Is this how you treat your lord and former leader?"

Silence. Everyone stopped laughing. A minute went by with full silence. Everyone looked at each other silently.

Then, everyone laughed again, even louder this time.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH- Hey Ninian, don't you know you're sticking up for some childish idiot?"

"AHAHAhahahaha…Why don't you go ahead, 'comfort' pat your 'dear, dear Lord Eliwood' on the head and say 'Never mind, Lord Eliwood…I'll always be here with you' then?" This was greeted by more squeals and peals of laughter.

"FINE THEN! I'LL GO!" Ninian almost shouted, then stamped away (for the first time in her life) in an angry huff.

People started laughing again. "Aww…there goes little Ninian to comfort her 'dear little Eliwood'…how 'touching'!" More laughter.

Minutes later when everyone wiped away their tears and finally calmed down, Lyn spoke out. "Okay, now that everything and everyone is fine again, let's just resume our meeting. I'll replace Hector and Eliwood –chuckle- instead. All right with that, everyone?"

"YES!" Hmm, seems like everyone supports Lyn here…

"All right then, so let's get on with what Eliwood –chuckle- was saying. As what you all might know, we girls (including myself) have been lovestruck this past few days, but with some common sense and help from others, we've finally been cured."

Others nodded his or her head approvingly.

"Good, I like this. Quick and straight to the point."

"Lovestruck? Has that really happened?" Nino curiously asked, apparently still in her half-lovestruck state and not realizing the real thing.

Lyn stared at her. Looking for Jaffar for answers, Jaffar decided to inform the rest of the current situation with Nino. "Nino is still…half-conscious as to now."

"Oh…I see. That means you have to set her proper again, Jaffar. I'm sure you don't want her to mess more with Erk, and I'm sure you don't want Nino chasing after you, Erk."

"That's right, Lady Lyndis." Erk was grateful that Lyn could understand his situation.

Lyn cleared her throat again. "Okay, so I take it that the rest of the girls are already cured." Looking at Harken with Isadora and Rebecca's loving looks at Wil, she quickly added, "Well, at least those that are not cured yet are still sticking to their original ones." Then, looking at Farina's dazy eyes, she added again, "And at least those that are still under the lovestruck potion and not going for the rightful person is going for the correct person, if you know what I mean." She grinned evilly and others followed, thinking of a scared and hurt Hector chased to the end of the world by a fully-energetic Farina.

Pausing a moment for breaths, Lyn continued. "Now then, I'm sure that most of you know what caused the severity of this lovestruck situation." Everyone shifted their eyes to Sain's seat, throwing evil glances there, and exclamations were cried out in an instant.

Sain was not there!

"Where the hell is that pervert?" Lyn burst out, cracking her knuckles in anger. Rath beside her glared at Sain's empty seat.

"Sain…I may not have been stern enough with his ways, but now I'm afraid I have to give him proper teachings about harming other innocent women." Kent said with the 'I am the purest knight' tone. You wish.

"Now where is that Sain when I was just going to roast him with my tome of Elfire? I purposely prepared one ready in my pocket, still brand new just for him! A GOOD lesson is what a guy like him REALLY needs!" Erk was VERY irritated.

Jaffar said nothing, instead he rose silently and quickly sheathed his two Killing Edges and started clashing them together, scaring the people around him. (author snickers -heh heh-)

Lyn banged her fist on the table, diverting everyone's attention towards her at once. "Now then! Does anyone know where did that bloody Sain go? Raise up your hand if you know anything, but don't shout all at once! We need to hurry and catch that idiot!"

A few hands were raised. Lyn raised her eyebrow. "All right, let's start with Louise! What do you have to say about Sain?"

Louise spoke carefully. "If I'm not mistaken Lady Lyndis, Sain hurried away when we were busy laughing just now, murmuring something under his breath."

Those people who also rose up their hands nodded their heads in confirmation to Louise's statement.

Lyn's eyes glinted. She, Rath, Kent, Erk, Jaffar, Guy and Raven (yes because Sain made Priscilla mad about Guy) stood up immediately hearing Louise's calm words. "Do you know which direction did he go? Which exit did he use?" There were seven doors leading in and out of the dining room, excluding the main door – and the only door which Sain could never have use to escape since Lyn and the rest would have been informed by the by passers and maids who saw him.

"Um…I think he went to the first door."

Lucius quickly raised his hand and objected. "But Lady Lyndis, I saw Sain running past the second exit."

"No! He went through the third door!" Another voice cried out.

"You're all wrong! It was the fourth!" And another one.

"No, fifth!" Yet another one…

"Sixth!" And again, ANOTHER one!

"Seventh!" …another one.

"Well, I think it was the first door…"

"But perhaps you were mistaken, Lady Louise. These things are perhaps quite confusing sometimes. But I happened to witness Sain running silently pass the second door."

"Well then confusion can also happen to you too, Lucius. I'm quite sure he went past the third door."

"No, you're wrong again! I'm hundred percent positive sure that he used the fifth exit!"

"How many times must I tell you all that it's the sixth one and not any other door!"

"Wrong! SEVENTH!"

"SIXTH!"

"SEVENTH!"

"NO! FIFTH!"

"SHUT UP!" Lyn shouted and banged her fist again on the table.

Everyone shut up, apparently afraid of the dangerous female lord.

"Stop this nonsense bickering at once and be sensible! Now, which door or exit did Sain escape to?"

"First!"

"Second!"

"Third!"

"Fourth!"

"Fifth!"

"Sixth!"

"Seventh!"

"All right all right, stop! I don't want to hear anymore of this! You guys will never stop, and by Mother Sky's hand, who knows I'll even hear a 'eighth' or 'ninth' or something…"

"Eighth!"

"Ninth!"

Lyn sighed. "See, what did I just exactly tell you?" Shaking her head, Lyn readied her Mani Katti and Sol Katti. "Nevermind, since I take it that the rest does not really want Sain's head, then just we seven people will just search for Sain all around the castle! Seven beats one easily!"

"YEAH!" All the rest of the six people cheered.

"Alrighty then, seven doors –Lyn waved her Mani Katti around, scaring people-, seven people, one door one person each! Be quick about it and hunt around the castle for our main objective: Sain! We are the hunters, him the hunted!"

"THAT'S RIGHT! WE THE HUNTERS!"

"Catch him and the reward of being the first to beat the crap out of him is yours! May we return with definite success! Don't even waste a minute second now! Let's go everyone!" And with a manly war cry, Lyn waved her Mani Katti and charged for the first door followed by the other six. Within seconds, the seven 'hunters' were already out of view.

The rest of the people who were left at the dining table just stared at the vanishing figures with their mouths wide open.

"Wow…"

"I'll really say Sain's in for a bad, bad time…"

"Sometimes now I can't help it but to pity him…hiding from those frenzied people won't be easy."

Matthew and Legault sighed. "Oh well…now what are we people going to do? No food, no breakfast-"

"Um…excuse me…" A timid feminine voice sounded. Everyone craned their necks to look at the main door and saw a tall and slim figure of a maid; short fluffy black hair with a curious and shy look at them.

"Yes?" Serra rose from her chair.

"Um…would…would all of you…ladies and gentlemen prefer…breakfast?"

"WHAT!" Dozens of hungry voices shouted, scaring the poor maid.

"Uh…um…I…I was asked…not to serve any dishes…by Lord Eliwood…but ah…I thought you might be hungry, so…I ah…"

"YES YES! PLEASE!"

"Uh…o…okay then…I'll hurry up…" The poor maid vanished in an instant.

Bartre was exclaiming in delight. "Yes! FOOD!"

"Yes, food, food. Good for Bartre." Canas smiled and patted Bartre again.

"Well, I must say I'm feeling ravenous after training in the early morning…"

"That's right, Lowen! Eat to your heart's content and relax, but no relaxing once in battle, and not even in training! Remember these golden words, for they serve you well in any battle!"

"Yes, Lord Marcus!"

"Hey Wil…you don't need to worry about eating all right? I'll spoon feed you…" Rebecca looked at Wil adoringly.

"Uh…thanks a lot Rebecca…but I think I can manage eating by myself. Thanks…for the offer, all right?"

"After this, let's continue our match, Karla. I will win!"

"You mean 'Rock-paper-scissors', brother? Very well. But as for you, brother, winning, I must remind you that so far, you've won 10 times, and me triple yours. It's really quite easy to beat you, brother Karel. After all, you've always coming out with rock only!"

"Hmph, I do believe in neither scissors nor paper, for they are weak, and the weak shall fail and fall, and the strong will succeed and rise! I shall not let you win, as much as you are my sister, Karla."

"Um Farina…can I exchange seats with you?" Fiora asked cautiously.

"Hmm? Lord Hector…he's not here…Lord Hector! Lord Hector!"

"-sigh- Never mind, come here and sit beside me, Florina. You can take Kent's seat for the moment. You'll want company right?"

"Oh…all right sister Fiora. Thank you."

"Thank goodness food's arriving soon…my appetite's been so big lately. Must have been the hard training with the wyverns, eh Vaida?"

"Hmph, are you sure you won't be some ugly fatso by the time we leave this shitty castle eh Heath?"

"No, and I'll bet you'll look even uglier when we leave for Bern. You never seem to take care of your physical appearance anyway, not like many other women and girls I know."

"Who cares anyway? Not me! Charm does not win battles, and that's all I care about."

"Hmm…finally some nice food. It better be good! Then maybe after eating I can retire and visit Lord Hector, he probably needs comfort. I'll be with him and I'll take the chance to stay in his bosom! Ah, such joy!"

…Well well. I'm sure everyone knows who said that. Anyway, the very-delicious food arrived minutes after that, and everyone tucked in happily. And after that? Playing games and gossiping – the usual after eating.

And what about those seven hunters, you ask? Well, of course needless to say they continued their feverish hunt for dear Sain, but somehow he was clever enough to avoid all seven at one go the whole entire morning, ducking behind bushes and staying as quiet as mice, and all that. All seven were very confused as to the knight's whereabouts. But did they give up hunting?

Nah. Never on your life. Don't ever think of it, Sain.

Poor, poorSain. No matter where and how hard you hide and always watch your back, one day you'll get it. Oh no, don't deny it; it shall surely come true; your divine punishments await you! Don't forget; seven beats one, remember?

* * *

Author's Notes: 12th chapter finally complete! Hopefully I'm not updating too slow, but there's the possibility that I'll be updating even at a slower pace since I've got projects looming up here and there, so it's really too bad. I'm very, very sorry. 

Well anyways, this chapter ends the morning time of the third and final day of the craziness! Finally, the whole group has 'discussed'! How will Jaffar convince Nino of the 'truth'? Will Sain be caught and 'slain'? What will happen to poor-beaten Hector and 'pansy-boy dear Eli'? Find out in the next chapter – Chapter 13: Day 3, afternoon time part 1! Stay in tuned always and review!

To reviewers: Thank you always!

K-Gforever: Yeah, maybe I'll really take your tip on Jaffar asking how to be cute from someone…it might really be funny. Thanks for the tip! …Oh yeah, and what does LMAO and IC stand for?

Nightmare3: You really mean it that Eliwood's less of a man than Lucius? Was Lucius ever a guy? …Oops, sorry, really – didn't mean it. Oh, and about not knowing what Lyn said in her sleep, you forgot that she was already very wide awake – busy punishing Hector for his perverted actions. Nyak nyak nyak, I'm sooo evil…but anyways, I hope you received my review for your FE fic.

Gingy Mittens: Well I'm not too sure about what you think, but perhaps you thought that I was indicating Erk and Nino pairing, not Jaffar and Nino. But if you ARE thinking that, then really I'm sorry to make you think that because Erk and Nino is not my favourite pairing either – of course I'll pair up Jaffar and Nino together. Other than that, I hope you continue to enjoy this fic.

Sandoishi: Whoohoo, you got Mattay-chan's language correct again! Prissy out for Raven's blood is…er, maybe postponed for a while, since he's busy hunting for Sain, but don't worry – I'll definitely finish that matter up before this fic ends. And I hope you don't mind the 'real, serious Matthew' in this chapter – Mattay-chan is really my favourite too.

Lemurian Girl: Seriously, I also think that the rock, paper and scissors were quite 'the real, funny thing'. Actually I was planning for Karel and Karla to spar, but the rock, paper and scissors just suddenly popped out into my head when I was typing, so why not? I'm glad many people liked that part. Hope you like the rest as well!

MiSs JoVaNNa: If I'm not mistaken, a typo is a spelling mistake isn't it? If so, then what's the typo in 'call 991'? Ehehe…sometimes I'm confused as to all the phone stuff – never really did take much attention at them too. Poor Jaffar? Nah, he's going to need more support in getting Nino back!

enigma4ever2020: Yalah, I also think that those two parts were quite funny. Yeah yeah, I know – whatever.

lilylisa31: Yay, a newcomer! I'm glad you find the events in this story funny, but as for weird – uh, well, whatever – maybe I should take it as a compliment. Anyway, I hope you'll keep reading this fic, and hopefully, review!

Blazing Fool: Well as long as you take an interest in Wil and Rebecca, then I guess it's fine with me! Heheh, I admit that I made Merlinus' character weird and kinda scary, but I was pretty much grossly taken in with what he said when he was first allowed to travel with Eliwood and Hector in the Chapter 13x. Forcing Hannah to fall in love with him? Wow, that's really quite a good idea! I'll remember it and take into consideration – I'm really grateful to all of you since you guys also provide some nice suggestions. Thanks!


	13. Day 3, afternoon time part 1!

**Crazy Happenings**

No, I don't own anything of Fire Emblem. And while I fully realize that my updates for this FE fic is not frequent and very late, somehow I don't seem to feel very motivated to write this, but if I start writing, then I'll finish it, which is what I'm planning to do. So I hope readers and my faithful reviewers will always continue reading despite the late updates.

So let's get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 13: Day 3, Afternoon Time part 1! 

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb; Mary had a little lamb—" A male voice was humming loudly, his musical notes definitely at the worst of the worst level.

"Now what was after that? …Ah, never mind; let's change all of it! Hecky had a little crush, little crush, little crush; Hecky had a little crush, so grossly he acted!"

That annoying person singing was going to start the silly idiotic song again, but was fortunately interrupted by an EXTREMELY irritated voice.

"The hell you're singing Oswin…just shut your crazy blabbering mouth…you're giving me extra headaches!" A pillow was flung clumsily at Oswin, missing its target completely.

Oswin glanced at the 'invalid' lying on the bed beside him and exclaimed. "Ah Lord Hector you are finally awake! Words cannot express how worried I was when you did not wake up for many hours; you have been sleeping the whole morning!"

Hector groaned. "Ah shaddap…don't talk so proper, you're a dumb nut, Oswin. I can't believe I woke up thanks to your 'BEAUTIFUL' singing. Ringing in my head and dreams!" He ironically stressed on the 'beautiful' part.

Unfortunately for him, Oswin chose that time to be dense. "Why thank you for the compliment Lord Hector! Flattery from you yourself is definitely an honour! Of course, my singing is not that great compared to the normal pop-stars in the author's current world, but if you think necessary, then I shall be more than happy to represent the world of Elibe and sing for our world! For Elibe!"

Hector sat up and slapped his forehead hard. "Oww…man, I feel like I just had a hangover…"

"What are you going to do now Lord Hector? The day is bright; sunshine looms! The perfect day for vigorous activities, don't you think so?"

Hmm, just perhaps Oswin was too cheerful for Hector's liking. "No, I think the exact opposite," he snapped angrily. "I'll rather stay here any day than to walk outside and get thrashed by Lyn or Fiora…less even Farina!" He shuddered.

Oswin twitched his eyebrows. "Speaking of Lady Farina—"

Hector burst out in an interruption. "NO! Don't call her 'Lady'! She DOESN'T deserve it! Don't EVER let me hear that again; you hear me, Oswin!"

"Er…yes, of course. As what I was saying, Lad—I mean, Farina, was very concerned about you, Lord Hector."

A chill went down Hector's spine. "And?"

"If my memory serves me correct, she has visited you at least fifty, five zero times in just three hours. But do not fear; I never did let her inside this room. I locked the door. The young woman was getting very impatient at the prospect of seeing you."

More chills down Hector's spine. "Aaanndd?"

"As a matter of fact, she just came a few minutes ago. I did not grant her admission into this room, but I guess her patience ended there. She said that by hook or by crook she would get inside this room and see you, and that nothing would stop her."

Sweatdrops were constantly dripping down Hector's chin. To Oswin's astonishment, he leapt out of the bed with surprising agility and hurriedly dressed himself, at the same time urging Oswin to tell him more. "Go on."

"There is nothing more to tell, Lord Hector. Oh yes, I forgot. She did say before she left that she would visit you again in five minutes. Oh, and she added that she would bring her Rex Hasta and her sword to break down the door if necessary." Oswin uttered all of these words without any qualms, as if everything that Farina did and said was nothing out of the ordinary.

Hector stopped in his quick steps to change into his daily clothes, as if turned into stone. "W…when was the last time that…that devil came?"

Oswin smiled calmly. "Why Lord Hector, five minutes ago!"

Hector's mouth dropped open. "A…and…now…"

"Yes, now is exactly five minutes from when Lady Farina spoke that she would return."

So shocked was Hector that he hardly noticed the pronunciation of 'lady' in Farina's name and did not bother to correct Oswin. Two seconds later, footsteps could be heard stamping eagerly outside.

"Well, to speak of the devil, here she comes!"

Hector yelped and screamed like a little puppy cornered in a deadly, piercing high pitch. Now wearing his normal 'original game clothes' in an untidy fashion, his haunted eyes scanned the room for any signs or ways to escape. The only thing that seemingly looked like a possible way of escape was a tiny window beside his bed that was half-open that lead to the castle grounds.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

The door banged until it got bent but miraculously not yet broken down (don't ask me how).

"LORD HECTOR! Oh dearest! Open the door or I will submit myself to violence without carrying any responsibilities on my shoulders!"

Without any logical thoughts on how his big-sized body could go out from the tiny window, Hector leaped to his means of escape at once. His head managed to pass through the window but as expected, his fat body was stuck. He vainly wriggled and wriggled but his body refused to budge.

"Ah dammit all…I should have listened to mommy years ago not to eat five bowls full of cereals everyday!" (the author sweatdrops)

Seeing no response from Hector inside the room, crazy Farina decided to take REAL serious action. Readying the Rex Hasta in a fighting stance, she uttered a war cry and started plunging or rather striking the door with incredibly fast speed in what you could say 'Hysterical and Intense Mode'. The poor door…

Hector squeaked when the door started giving away. "Oswin! Don't just stand there like a numbskull! Help me out here! Quick!"

Oswin who was just an interested spectator the whole time sprung into action. "Er…yes, Lord Hector." Moving to the stuck Hector over the window, he hesitated.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Can't you see I'm helpless to move? Hurry up for goodness sake Oswin!"

Small pieces of wood once belonging to the door fell down to the floor, but the door still remained firm.

"Er…Lord Hector, if I were to push you with my strength, I'm afraid--"

"The hell you afraid of Oswin? You should be afraid NOW for my safety! Just help me to get out of here or I'll order the soldiers to shave off every single hair of your 'precious' chest hair!"

Oswin gasped. "Oh no, my chest hair! My LOVELY CHEST HAIR! My unique symbol! How treasured and special!"

Hector almost puked. "Yes, yes, whatever. Now will you help me to squeeze out or will you let your chest hair be shaved and deprived?"

The fat knight's eyes suddenly blazed with fire intensity in it. "Nobody ever tries to threaten my chest hair and gets away with it! You hear me? Not even you not even the great Elimine or Roland or Bramimond gets away with it! NOBODY! YOU HEAR ME! AARRGGHH!"

With super renewed brutal strength, Oswin gathered all of his 'monstrous physical strength' into his hands and with one motion, he punched Hector in the ass, causing Hector to miraculously fly out of the tiny window with a bloodcurdling scream, but not without saying 'Ah! Bliss…'. Ouch. But wait, I forgot to say that the glass window and the whole side of that wall which the window rested fell down under Oswin's crazy strength too! And don't forget that this room was on the second floor, which means that Hector had a very nasty fall together with the wall, but if compared to Farina's threat, just a piece of cake.

CRASH!

Monstrous, ain't Oswin?

So when Farina finally burst into the room with crazy eyes, her eyes only widened when she saw a room which was not complete by means of missing one part of the wall by the bed. Just you imagine that for a moment!

"Wha…" She looked around for anyone she could see and saw Oswin with his hands still outstretched at the edge of the missing-one-wall-room. "You! What happened? And where is my dear Lord Hector!"

Oswin puffed. "Lady Farina, Lord Hector is down below, if you ask."

Her eyes shone. "Down? Down where!"

Oswin gestured from the now empty space of the room to the castle grounds below, where a series of screams and shouts of 'help!' had arisen. Hector's fall was indeed popular…always being the famous guy he is.

Farina ran to where Oswin was and looked down. To her delight, she saw her 'beloved' Hector lying on the ground unconscious with X symbols on his eyes. Many maids who were passing that part of the castle grounds stared at him with their mouths dropping open. Daily guards had hurried forward to assist and rescue the poor half-dead-again lord.

"Ah! How shaken Lord Hector is with the thoughts of me and our love shared together! Oh my beloved! Never fear, for I shall go with you; be with you for now and for eternity!"

Without a moment of hesitation, Farina made a graceful but scary dive as she followed Hector suit in falling.

All Oswin could do was to stare after her blankly.

* * *

Now, the big CRASH sounded all over the castle, and everyone heard it. How did they react to it? 

…You'll see what happens in two given situations.

* * *

CRASH! 

Hearing that, the seven 'Sain-hunters' stopped midway in their search for the green knight. The seven people, namely Lyn, Rath, Kent, Erk, Jaffar, Raven and Guy, stood stunned for a moment from the shock and surprise.

Now if they had only known it, their 'catch' was actually pretty near them. Yes, catch meaning dear Sain. The seven were currently gathered at a secluded spot at the castle grounds to exchange news and reports on finding Sain, and the artful guy had decided to put his 'knightly training and abilities' to use by way of creeping up near them behind some bushes to spy on them and know their next action. Yep, an action you wouldn't have really expected since Sain's really scared out of his wits.

He strained his ears and eyes to listen and watch. "Wh…what was that big crash?" Lyn asked.

Guy just shrugged. "Wonders. Could that have been Sain up to his tricks again?"

Kent spoke out. "Yes, that might be true, Lady Lyndis. His true location might be there."

Erk just rolled his eyes. "I bet he's the only guy that can cause such uproar, other than Lord Hector."

Sain thanked his lucky stars and whomever that person was who created that uproar. _My lifesaver! Now I can make a proper escape!_

Jaffar, Raven and Rath did not say anything, only nodding their heads. A moment later, Rath leaned forward towards the group and whispered something, but Sain's ears couldn't catch any ball.

Lyn braced herself with her Sol Katti. "Alright, since we all agree that it must be Sain's location now, what are we waiting for? Corner him from all sides according to your own capabilities! Don't let him escape this time! Show him that we, the Hunters, are not to be trifled with! There's no time to be wasted! Let's go, everyone!" She pointed her sword towards the placed where the crash had sounded. "Charge!"

In two seconds, everyone had put on his or her best burst of speed, and before Sain could say 'I'm FREE!' all of them had vanished into thin air.

Seeing no one else to disturb and kill him, the flirty knight immediately rejoiced. "Yes! Oh many thanks to Elimine for granting me peace! I outwitted them! Ah, such cleverness, dear Sain!" …Yeah, Sain IS getting slightly cranky.

But there is this proverb called 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch'. Obviously, Sain had never heard of that popular proverb.

Five seconds later he was punched in the gut by an extraordinarily strong arm, causing him to bend double. A hissing female voice greeted him menacingly. "Why greetings Sain! Missed me, my 'dear knight'?"

Sain's eyes widened. He gulped. Sweatdrops started forming on his forehead. He looked up and saw none other than a smirking Lyn. A figure of doom! Ooo…never mess with Lyn people.

"Uh…Lady…Lady Lyndis…" _What should I say to get out from this? _"Uh…you look very beautiful and charming today?"

He was immediately slapped hard on the cheek. "Enough with your imbeciles Sain! I'm sick of your attitude! SICK! So sick until I feel like killing you, chop your head into pieces, slash your neck a thousand times, give you a hundred critical strikes with my Sol Katti, cut open your legs and arms, stab you in the face, feel your stupid blood at the end of my sword, and more than you can even imagine with your perverted mind! A stupid goof like you who only knows how to seduce women! A trickster, a swindler, a harm to all women! Disgusting, filthy swine!"

All Lyn's outburst was said in only one breath. Her left hand rested on her Sol Katti sheathed in her scabbard for action. Wow. Every single word that Lyn uttered out Sain flinched. Okay, maybe she's going too far, but shows one thing: never try to play with Lyn, or you'll most probably see yourself at the end of her sword. Lyn currently is 'MMM', short for 'Max. Mad Mode'! (wink)

"Bravo! Bravo!" An unknown voice applauded from somewhere else, but nobody took notice of it.

"And don't you ever think, even try, to escape from my clutches now! One single try or hint of it and I'll chop off your legs in an instant, and do not think I don't have the guts to do it! I'm a Sacaen, and I have no qualms in punishing someone, no qualms in seeing death, no qualms at all to feel and see blood splattering! No, only pure satisfaction remains! Sacaens believe in avenging and vengeance, and I'll gladly fulfill what I started off with! You hear me! I won't even flinch a single bit to feed pieces of your skin and meat to the ducks or pigs I see! I've always told you not to mess with me, but if you don't ever want to listen, then pay the price! I had even given you a few chances already in the past, and those were the last chances! Sorry, but the shop's finally closed. Get me?"

"This is really your unlucky day, Sain. Sometimes you look so bad until I can't help pitying you, and until I don't feel like toasting you with my new Elfire tome anymore. You better thank your lucky stars that you don't need to expect many hits from me. And on a side note, you should really work more on your 'spying' skills. They totally suck; anyone could see a pair of eyes from a clump of bushes from a mile away. Are you really sure you passed your knight tests properly?"

Sain's eyes shot towards some trees to his left at the sound of a new voice. Within those trees the anima mage--, I mean, sage Erk emerged from the hiding of the trees. Before his mind could comprehend further, his startled eyes saw Kent, Guy, Raven, Jaffar and Rath also show themselves to him from their hiding places. …You could say Sain was totally dismayed and out of his wits. Dear dear, even the author herself feels sorry for Sain.

Kent, his face full of pity, staring at him. "Sain…you broke the laws of our knightly promises and oath, don't you remember?"

Guy, slowly advancing towards him, sighing. "Man, I can't help but to feel reluctant here, when I've been waiting for this moment for like, so long!"

Raven, Jaffar and Rath did not even bother to open their mouths, only walking towards the poor cowering knight steadily.

Lyn took a few steps backward and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Man, that was good…I've been wanting to get it out of my chest for so long…"

"What shall we do to him, Lady Lyndis?" Erk asked simply.

Lyn scratched her chin (that wasn't itchy) and thoughtfully she wondered.

* * *

CRASH! 

That loud, menacing, crazy, annoyingly disturbing, etc etc noise brought a certain red-haired lord back to his reality and senses from his thoughts. Yes, dear Eliwood whose speech previously got rejected by the Fire Emblem crew. He jumped really high, as high as one metre. …Imagine that yourself alright?

"Wh…what was that noise? I better check it out myself…" The pompous Eliwood strutted to the special part of the castle grounds which was becoming a very popular place, thanks to the noise Hector made.

As soon as he got there, his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. What he saw was a badly bruised Hector lying on the floor upside down, pieces and shards of glass from a window, a windowpane, and most amazingly, a big chunk of wood oddly looking like a part of a wall. Castle guards were rushing to Hector's aid. Many maids and people, some whom he recognized as part of Eliwood's Elite, also were there. Then, as he glanced nervously up to the castle walls, he held his breath as he saw one part of the wall in one of the guestrooms were missing. But that was not of much importance as to when he looked up.

What scared him was when he saw someone with a lance preparing to dive down two floors to the ground. TWO very high floors. Someone who had short dark blue hair. Someone who oddly looked like…Farina. Immediately the thought of committing suicide came to him.

"F…Farina?" He shouted to make her hear. "Farina, what on earth are you doing? Why are you…"

Too late.

Farina screamed out 'I'm coming!' and dived down, and landed with a loud 'pop' on the hard ground. She immediately had two big Xs for her eyes.

"…Ouch." Eliwood couldn't help but to marvel at her stupidity.

The castle guards were also at a loss for words to say. No one said anything. Everyone was too shocked and astounded as to what happened.

Minutes later, the medical team came. Along came two stretches were brought forward, and Hector and Farina's unconscious body was placed separately on the stretches, and later on carried away in haste by the medical team for recovery.

Nobody said anything to justify the whole matter that just happened.

* * *

The crash indeed was very shocking to everyone, especially the Fire Emblem crew. Majority was pretty shaken up and most took the time to go to that part of the castle grounds just to look at what happened.

People like Rebecca and Louise clung to Wil and Pent respectively; people like Priscilla, Florina, Serra and Nino just jumped out of their wits feeling VERY scared; crazy people like Karel, Karla, Bartre and Vaida were unmoved, some even snorted; people like Matthew, Legault, Canas and Lucius just laughed knowing the team's craziness; prim people like Lowen, Harken, Isadora and Marcus just frowned at the improperness, and such like that. Well well. 

Don't you think the publicizing people can make a small fortune out of that special 'CRASH'?

* * *

Author's Note: Here ya go, Chapter 13 done! Hope I still haven't lost my touch at humour here…this chapter is mainly about the crash and Sain's 'fateful' day, but more coming the next chapter! Yes, this story contains a lot of Sain-bashing, but it won't be as bad as you think. I noticed from some reviews that Sain was quite pitied by the readers, so I guess that shows that the message in my story got through to readers. D 

Next chapter coming up: How will the Sain-Hunters judge Sain? Will Nino and Farina ever be cured from their disease? Will Hector finally be able to get things right between him and Florina? Stay in tuned to Chapter 14: Day 3, Afternoon Time part 2!

Please read and review!

Many bunches of thanks to the following constant reviewers:

enigma4ever: Maybe Sain's punishment won't be that bad. You'll see.

lilylisa31: Great to receive another review from you; hope this chapter is still great enough!

MiSs JoVaNNa: Hehe.

Sandoishi: Nah, I'm sure Raven can make sure he doesn't get slaughtered. Watch out for Sain in the next chapter! 'Waitey' huh? Sounds cute. 'Weters den'!

Zeek72: Oh, a new reviewer! No, remember that Hawkeye is still training his daughter in the Nabata Desert, so there's no way he can come to the regroup. Geitz is lost at sea with Dart, that's why both of them aren't there too. And as for Wallace, er…(I forgot about him) I'll add him in the next chapter/s. Hope you'll continue to support this fic!

K-Gforever: Yeah, like you say, poor Eli. Nyak nyak nyak. And thanks for telling me what LMAO and IC stands for!

Blazing Fool: Yeah, I'm still keeping the MerlinusxHannah idea in store. Wow, lots of people are pitying Sain…shows what Lyn can do!

Nightmare3: Roasting Sain over a fire? Hey, that's a great idea! Maybe that's what will happen to him…see what happens in the next chapter!

sweetmaiden: -gasp- I'm a good author no matter what story I write? Yippee!

Lemurian-Girl: I hope the next incoming chapter can make up for the lack of romance in the past chapter! Slight HectorxFlorina and JaffarxNino coming up!

Gingy Mittens: It's really obvious in the game that Nino is naturally to be paired up with Jaffar isn't it? And no, don't worry, I'm not hurt or anything; hope you'll continue to support my fic!


	14. Day 3, afternoon time part 2!

**Crazy Happenings**

Omg, I actually managed to write out this chapter! I've suddenly got the inspiration to do this; I wanna make people laugh until their voices are hoarse with laughter, until their sides crack, until their stomach hurts like hell, and god knows what else! …Well, that's if they find it funny in the first place though. –sweatdrops- Anyways, I'm really, really, really, really sorry for the damn long update; don't bazooka me! XD

* * *

Chapter 14: Day 3, Afternoon Time Part 2!

"Hey Florina? Where you goin'?"

"Oh! M… Matthew!"

Florina gave a start when bald-headed Matthew with his big chunk of rusty armor almost practically scared her out of her wits from behind; she almost lost her balance on her feet, but luckily she didn't fall. But then again, it's not like it doesn't happen when each and every one of the male species confronts her anyway, so maybe you'd like to make a mental note that she probably wouldn't be able to live long with light heart attacks coming so very often. But then again, who cares about that…

"Wu did you pink it kwas? Of cos ish me lar, de wone n onwy shuper-dupa kewl Mattay-chan wif da wewy irrijistable shiny bowd 'air!"

Again, Florina got another shock when the thief in front of her suddenly changed into the 'Mattay-chan' that we all know. She frowned slightly in her efforts to understand what in the world he was saying. "What… oh, I… I think I understand. I just…"

"Of cos you wandastend! I walways and walways spik da simplash language, rite Plowina!" he beamed.

"Uh… well, it's Flo…"

"And you still haven't answered my first question." Turning back into the 'real' Matthew in a split second, he grinned at her as he stood mockingly, speaking loudly so that her tiny ears could hear him among the noisy crowd of the Eliwood Elite's members. Most of them were lazying around in the big, airy common room in the huge Ositia Castle since there wasn't anything much to do; some of them were chatting non-stop about the huge 'CRASH' (still remember about that?) a few hours ago around the big table laid there, while others were practically gloating over each other, making bets, being romantic… well, you know the trend.

"Uh… um… well, I'm… uh…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm… going to… to…"

"Oh, come on! Just spit it out, girl!"

"To… to the… um, well… the in…"

"Yes?"

Suddenly, Florina screamed, attracting everyone's attention in the room. "Ahhhh, I'm going to the infirmary, damn it! That's it! I'm tired of playing this stupid role as the quiet girl; I wanted a good and popular role in the first place, and yet Nintendo had the guts to force me to act like this! The so _quiet, timid and shy little girl _from Ilia, scared to the extreme by the male species! Pah, nonsense! I bet I'd be able to kick all of you men's asses just as easy as anyone of you if only Nintendo didn't mess with me! Ohhhhhh, they are _so_ going to get it when I find the portal to go to the real world, I tell you! So yeah, I'm going to the infirmary, got a problem with that, huh?"

Everyone in the room stared at her. Wide-eyed, the thief carefully backed away from the fuming lavender-haired girl, suddenly feeling scared of her sudden change in demeanor. "Uh… no, no problem with that, Florina."

Looking puzzled by Florina's sudden attitude problem, a pink-haired cleric given the name of Serra and label of 'the pink-haired she-devil' rose from her chair. "Florina? Are you okay?"

A devilish smile formed on the girl's face, something that creeped everyone out. Seeing that kind of smile was like waiting for the rain to come in a desert, literally. "Oh, of course, dear Serra! Thanks for asking; in fact, I've never felt better before! All those tension and stress trying to fit into the character I was given to be is gone! Gone, gone, GONE, I tell you! HELL YES!" She shook a fist into the air.

By now, everyone in the room was out of their chairs (if they were sitting before she blew off) and crowding at the corners of the room, kinda fearing this new Florina. Yes, even people like Bartre, Karel and Vaida. "She's scaring the hell out of me…" Vaida whispered, and her statement was rewarded many shaky nods by everyone else except Florina herself.

"Is she mad?" Harken whispered.

"No, maybe she's just too worried about Lord Hector." Heath joked lamely, trying to regain his own stoic composure.

"I seriously doubt that; she's insane. I think we'll need to call emergency…" said Wil as he clutched a scared Rebecca, who was clinging to his shirt like she wanted to yank and tear it off, if you know what I mean.

"And don't forget that we're 'emergency', Wil. No psychiatrist here, you know." Lucius slowly declined his idea as he shielded a terrified Nino behind him.

"Maybe this child just needs some rest." Louise offered a suggestion as she stared at the brazen girl, looking malicious and loud all of a sudden.

"Impossible… the girl that I met in Scenario I-forgot-which-one-but-I-think-it-was-7 wasn't like that!" Wallace exclaimed heavily. "Why, she screamed like the sky was falling down when I was only a mile away from her!"

"By lord… what happened to Florina?" Eliwood asked, trying his best to shield a shocked Ninian. Yes, you heard it; Eliwood was back in the group with Ninian; well, more rather he forced himself way back into the group like nothing happened, which of course made everyone smirked at the recent event during breakfast. If there was one thing that Eliwood was good at, it was having extremely thick skin. VERY thick skin.

"I can't believe it… I—I—Florina wasn't like this!" Ninian stammered out.

"Bartre head hurts many…"

"Hey, Fiora, don't you have a comment about your sister?"

"…" One look at Fiora and everyone understood that no words were needed to describe how she felt.

"Can this be a side-effect of the potion that Sain administered to her?" Canas wondered.

"No, I… I don't think so." Nino declined the idea carefully, drawing everyone's attention to her. "You see, Florina and I talked about the drink on that night, and she said that she didn't dare to drink it when Sain offered it to her. She thought that it was an alcoholic drink."

"No, that's not right. That's not what she told me." Fiora cut in. "Two days ago, I had a talk with Florina about the party too, and how fun it was. And… if I'm not mistaken, she did mention something about taking a sip from some drink and that she liked it." She paused, frowning. "But could it be that certain drink mixed with the potion?"

"Well, why don't we just ask old lady Hannah about it later on? It might have side-effects…" Matthew offered helpfully.

"No go for that, buddy. I already tried looking for her earlier on, but she seems to have disappeared out of thin air. Don't ask me. Maybe she forgot about her 'date' with Lord Hector that Sain promised," Legault smirked.

Suddenly Florina lowered her fist and grinned at them, making all of them shudder again. "What's that you say? You talkin' about the drink on the party night? If yes, then hell yeah, I did take a sip of it. It rocked, man! Didn't you girls think so too?"

"Perhaps it does create a side-effect on that girl." Pent concluded.

"That girl is utterly mad…" Karla whispered.

"Asking for a death challenge, I think," Karel smirked confidently, his hand itching to reach for his sword sheathed in the scabbard.

"Now what's that again? Oh come on, I really can't hear you, ya know. Can't you guys speak louder? You know, something like—" Florina paused and took a deep, deep breath. Those who realized what amazing catastrophe was coming quickly shut their ears with their fingers, while some smarter ones quickly put cotton wool to use (which the author conveniently provided with an evil grin).

"'HEY THERE YOU EVIL-LOOKIN BADASS, I'M FEELIN DAMN GOOD TODAY, OH HELL YEAH BABY!'"

For those that didn't try to cover their ears, the author expresses her deepest sympathy at once. She conveys her extreme regrets, but says that if any of them want to resign their job and leave the fic before they suffer anymore further, they will first have to go through fifty ordeals of Florina's new 'style' for 24 hours straight. Of course, nobody responded after hearing that.

Well anyways, due to the EXTREMELY loud and shrill sound waves, one whole part of the wall that Florina was facing suddenly crashed down and crumbled into pieces as the cement cracked. Of course, if such a strong thing as a cement wall could fall down under a girl's voice, you don't really expect everyone not to get blown off and fly out from the castle through the 'newly-done exit', do you? So of course everyone went screaming like hell, and all of them plummeted onto bushes and beds of flowers as they landed on the garden heavily. Nope, they sure don't get any peace.

_Crumble, crumble, went the old wall,  
__Bang, boom, ping, pang, whatever you call;  
__Too bad it couldn't sustain the big toll,  
__Maybe it shouldn't have underestimated the meek doll_.

"Hee hee hee, I never knew my voice was so strong! Yeah, DON'T MESS WITH ME, YA HEAR ME, NINTENDO? You –beep!-, -beep!-, organization!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew, and yes, the author materializes after so long, with a positively death glare. "Hey Florina, that's enough with your words! You're just lucky that the beeper was switched on in time, you know? You trying to make my fic rating higher thanks to your coarse language or what? Cursing Nintendo, too!"

"Hey, no one orders me like that anymore! I quit being that kind of meek Florina!" The former PegKnight glared back. "Besides, I'm not a DOLL! How dare you refer to me as a 'meek doll' in that stupid verse? I saw it!"

"Oh, of course I dare! And how dare you insult my creation!" A laptop suddenly appeared on her hands. "Haven't I taught all of you enough? Guess I'll have to do it again… alrighty, lesson number one: BEWARE of the author's powers; you never know when you'll get blasted off into pieces just by typing 'Florina was killed' into the laptop! Next, lesson number two: just accept your role quietly, or you might find yourself in a deep, deep pit. Aha, that sounds _very_ nice, don't you think so?"

"Uh…"

"So, still wanna try me?"

"…No, ma'am!"

"Good. Now, stop that kind of coarse language."

"Roger that, ma'am!"

"Oh, and Florina?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"For your information, Hector isn't at the infirmary, he's back in his bedroom."

"Thank you—hey wait! What—"

"Heh, you think I wouldn't know?"

* * *

"Hee hee… I'm dead… do I have the angel circle above my head? Or nice, white wings?" 

"Hey… are we in Heaven or Hell?"

"Neither, I think! Maybe we're in Fantasyland, or maybe Wonderland!"

"Oh, you mean like Alice in Wonderland, Matthew?"

"Hmm… perhaps, but no Alice here though… the FE in Horrorland! Hey, sounds cool!"

"No, you're all terribly wrong! This could only be the one and only… greatest Disneyland! With those Disney characters and games to play!"

"…"

"…"

"…Are you alright, Lucius? Got a mental blow or something? How old are you?"

"Um… eheheh… er, five years old? …No, maybe two?"

"I think we've all gone crazy…"

"Maybe we should stay here until tomorrow… then everything will become normal again. Thank god only less than 24 hours to go."

"Wrong; nothing's ever normal with us, don't you think so? We're all abnormal… hee hee hee!"

"…You mean YOU are."

* * *

To continue the story… 

"Alright, since there are quite some punishments that we can think of for our victim, let's hear all of it first and then decide, okay?"

Yes, once again to the famous Sain-hunters! Where were they, you ask? Well, to answer that question, all seven hunters and their 'victim' also included were in a secluded spot, in the middle of a small clearing between tall, gloomy trees, making the surroundings quite dark. So secluded that they weren't bothered by the crash that Florina caused earlier on as we know. Naturally, as the seven of them (namely Lyn, Rath, Kent, Raven, Jaffar, Erk, and Guy) were discussing the whole troublesome matter in a circle, they had secured our dear infamous star, Sain, around a large tree in a standing position, hands, legs and all to the tree, with an extremely long rope so tightly that the poor guy could almost feel the rope biting into his skin. No doubt Lyn had taken every single measure to make sure he didn't leave her eye for a second. Mwahaha.

Of course, the desolated guy was pretty out of his wits; he couldn't talk since Erk had nicely stuffed a hanky (fortunately clean enough) into his mouth, he couldn't even move his big thumb toes 'cause they actually got bunions, he could hardly feel his fingers as they felt so numb, and hell, his skin ached so badly that for one moment he almost felt that fighting against the three-headed Cerberus in Hades wasn't as hard as to what he was experiencing right now. Not to say he could hear every single word of the punishments that the group was talking about… goosebumps were almost every second there.

As the unofficial head, Lyn looked around and saw nods of agreement to her previous suggestion. "Okay then, so let's start with… Rath! What's your ideal punishment?"

Rath looked at everyone in the group carefully, then he spoke quietly. "Roast him over a fire until his body cannot take it anymore. It is our traditional punishment in our tribe of Kutolah to such a kind of impure man." (1)

Sain's eyebrow twitched. _Me over the hottest fire… _He pictured a bloody, gruesome image of himself being tied up and curled around a large stick, held over the biggest pots of fire as he got roasted like a piece of barbecue meat, ready to be sliced and eaten after he was fully roasted and dead. He cringed immediately.

"Wow…" Guy mused with wonder, half-amused by the suggestion.

"Not too bad, not too bad…" Lyn remarked with a cackle, making everyone stare at her warily.

"And I suppose he'll be eaten after roasted?" Kent inquired.

Everyone in the group (yes, including Lyn herself) shuddered. Rath, on the other hand, shook his head vigorously, apparently horrified with the idea. "No, of course not! We do not believe in death by 'roasting'; we believe in proud and dangerous real-time combat deaths, arrows through the heart."

"Er… anyway, next! Guy?"

"Uh… er, how about exposing him to thousands of bees for three days?"

"Well well… where did you get that idea from?" Erk inquired.

Here Guy scratched his head absently, then he half-grinned while pointing a finger to a big beehive hanging on the very same tree that Sain was tied to. Immediately Sain tensed as he realized that he was actually so near those killer bees.

"Hey, I didn't know there was a beehive there!" Lyn exclaimed innocently, but with a glint in her eyes as she smirked evilly. "Sooo sorry, Sain."

"Let's get on with it." Raven interrupted impatiently, obviously eager to discuss his own idea. "I say we cut that damn tongue of his, so that he'll forever shut up."

"…But that is maybe a tad too hurtful, Raven. Losing one's tongue is what we, knights, call a disaster, an act of not appreciating what we have been granted with!" Kent declined almost reproachfully, only to be rewarded a deathly glare by the former. A few nods followed.

"Fine, I'll change; then I say we let him surrounded by a hundred of wild chickens naked!"

Everyone's jaw immediately dropped open, and if Sain's jaw could do the same, it would probably reach the floor in the most unrealistic way you could ever imagine. _Me? Surrounded by wild chickens? NAKED! Blasphemy! No way would I be able to face the world with my withered pride!_

"Uh… okaaayy…" Guy stuttered.

"Hey guys, you know, I think it's not a bad idea. I once knew this foreign guy who had a phobia of chickens because he got bitten by so many of them until his skin went all black, if you know what I mean. Anyone could just threaten him with a chicken and he'd bow down." Lyn smirked evilly.

"Lady Lyndis!" Kent reprimanded the Sacaen severely.

"Oh pleaseee… don't say any more, I'm getting all freaked out." Erk shuddered.

"Fine. Well then, what do you suggest, Kent?" Lyn asked.

Suddenly Kent grinned evilly, transforming his usually 'angelic' face. "I say we send him to Master Wallace for one full year of training."

Sain gulped, sweat trickling down his head. Five hundred push-ups per morning nonstop, five hundred sit-ups per afternoon nonstop, fifty complete rounds of running around the whole Caelin castle per evening nonstop, and sparring with Master Wallace three times per night, AND not to say that every single exercise had time limits and heavy punishments if exceeding the time limit! His training with that bald-headed podgy guy was only a month, and he already felt like dying after a week! What more to say for ONE YEAR? "Ogggp!" he tried screaming with the hanky still in his mouth. Unfortunately, no one paid attention to him, so it really was too bad.

"Hey, pretty good idea, Kent! Now, let's see… Jaffar?"

The assassin who was silent the whole time finally spoke, his voice low and raspy. "Stick a hundred knives into his body and pin him to a wall with shackled chains forever until his body rots into dust."

Everyone's mouth dropped open. The creative imaginary of assassins who see so much. After thinking deeply, Kent reprimanded reproachfully again. "As much as Sain deserves punishments, there isn't any need to go that far, Jaffar."

"Ugh, that sounds so gruesome and sick!" Erk exclaimed, his face showing a 'Yuck!' expression. "Even the author wouldn't allow that!"

_  
My god… thank Kent and Erk for that! At least Erk is kinder than those barbaric assassins… _Sain sighed in relief, making a mental note to 'thank' Kent and Erk after he was free from those bonds and punishment, if he ever survived them.

"You know, I don't find anything wrong with that…" Lyn looked around innocently. Everyone except Jaffar just sighed.

"Anyway, what's your suggestion, Erk?"

Erk grinned. "I think I've got the perfect idea. How 'bout dumping him in the biggest sumo house to stay with those Sumo men for three months? You know, those huge people that we once saw in the author's TV?"

Sain's eye pupils went big, big, big. _What… no way! I wouldn't be able to stand being there even a day, looking at those ugly-looking, detestable men! Why, they don't even have any shapes, lest their huge stomachs and big feeding! And I hear that there aren't any women there… Ugh! How my eyes shall be dilated, destroyed and impure by the sight of those people! It's even worse than taking Jaffar's punishment! I take back about what I say about Erk… he's the worst thinker alive, taking away my life! At least give me some pity! What I did wasn't a crime! …Well, maybe it is in a way… but it isn't really! _…Well, yes, as you see, Sain _is _getting rather hyper. Too bad he won't see men dressing like pretty women at the sumo ranges though. Nyak nyak nyak.

Lyn immediately pounced on Erk's words. "Hey, that's a damn great idea, Erk! It's the most suitable punishment to give, considering how much he loves seeing women!" She laughed hysterically. "God, how I'd love to see him among those people!"

"Wow… I never thought of that idea…" Guy wondered. Everyone else (yes, including Raven and stoic Jaffar) nodded his heads in pleasure.

"But what is your idea, Lady Lyndis?" Kent asked with a chuckle.

"Well, you know, on a mad impulse I was thinking along the same line as Jaffar…" Everyone in the group looked at her scarily.

"But I guess that's way off the line. So how about… er, the Chinese Water Torture?" Lyn continued. (2)

_Chinese Water Torture? Sounds like Chinese Water Culture… right, it ain't funny. _Sain mused dryly.

"What Chinese Water Torture?" Raven and Jaffar demanded incredulously at the same time.

"I dunno!" Lyn countered confusedly. "Something about a single drop at a time, and each drop more menacing than the last—"

Before she could say anything more, another interruption followed. And lo and behold, the author suddenly materialized again in front of Lyn with a paper fan! "Hey! Don't copy what other people say! You're just saying out the same lines as Draknal did! Can't you at least be more original?" And with that, she disappeared again. Touch and go.

"What…" Rath asked bewildered.

"Who's Draknal? And what do you mean by a single drop at a time? You mean dripping water at Sain? What's so special with that?" Guy asked.

"I tell you, I don't know! I just heard about it from this person with the name Draknal who reviewed for this fic! You know, in this frowned in his tied-up position. _Fanfiction? Now where did I hear that before… did it have something to do with girls?_

A group of girls behind the scenes jumped excitedly while carrying a large banner with the words 'WE (insert heart shape) SAIN-SAMA' in crayon. Lol, crayon… and you'd think it would at least be a marker or something.

"Fic? What's all that crap?" Erk prodded further, his eyebrow cocked.

"That's not crap! In fact, though we don't realize it, we're actually being… how do I explain it? We're actually being… er, sort of 'publicized' for everyone all over the net to read and laugh on in the author's world! And this place that we're in now is called don't talk nonsense. You're wasting everyone's time." Raven snorted.

"Lady Lyndis, are you all right?" Kent asked concernedly.

_Yeah, maybe she's already psycho…  
_  
"Yes, I'm fine, Kent," Lyn snapped, feeling irritated. "Don't you guys see?"

Erk coughed politely. "I'm afraid I don't see whatever you want us to see, Lady Lyndis. After all, we're not in this Finfaction—"

"Ahem, Fanfaction, not Finfaction, Erk." Rath intervened politely, modestly correcting Erk's mistake.

"No, Rath; it's Fanfiction!" THIS time, Lyn corrected Rath's mistake gruffly, tapping her foot in an angry manner.

But unfortunately, the red-haired mercenary didn't share their views on the insistency of the spelling and pronunciation. "Bah, who cares about this Finfiction damn thing? Can't we just get it going?" he snapped angrily, his eyes blazing. Jaffar who was sitting beside him only gave an impatient nod with a glare at the other five.

Sain almost laughed. _Impatient, aren't those two? No governess would have wanted to nurse them._

Lyn stamped her foot impatiently with anger. "Oh, for the last time, you are all WRONG! It isn't Finfaction, Fanfaction, and neither is it Finfiction or whatever other stupid name, but FANFICTION, dammit! FAN and FICTION!"

_Aha! At least I got it right; I thought it was Fanfiction the whole way long! …Wait a minute, why am I joining them? I'm supposed to be struggling to free myself of these bonds and try to yell out to attract attention! …Eww… reminds me too much of those damsels-in-distress; it should be the other way around, and not me being the pitiful 'damsel'. I'm a guy!_

Erk rolled his eyes; everyone seemed to be quite on edge, he thought. Especially that fuming Sacae woman… calling her the she-demon when he first joined Lyndis' Legion in their travels to defeat that old bald Lundgren was not THAT far from the truth really, he mused dryly. "Oh fine, then! Anyway, as I was saying, we're not in that place; we're in the world of Elibe! Is that not true?"

"Yeah, as much as I know that you won't ever lie, Lady Lyndis, I find it hard to believe too…" Guy scratched his forehead again, feeling puzzled at the female's raging behavior.

"Is it a touch of the sun on you, Lady Lyndis?" Kent asked again.

"Argghh! For the last time, I'm FINE, Kent! For your information, I'm not crazy, nor am I lunatic or out of my mind!" Lyn almost screamed out loud as she ferociously scratched her long teal hair. "Why don't you guys ask the author yourself then if you don't believe what I'm saying?"

The author in the background looked around innocently. "Hmm? What's that you say, Lyn? I can't hear you… la la la la… heheheh."

_Heh, heh. Watching these comrades of mine is like watching a parodied movie, way better than a cinema since it's a live show! …Hey wait, do we have any cinemas in Elibe? Nope, don't think so… must be the infection of the author's mind getting to me. Sigh…_

Lyn shook her head exasperatedly. "Ah, forget it! I meant nothing, okay? Nothing at all! Geez, you guys are all, like, so persistent!"

"Fine… whatever. We'll drop that subject then." The anima mage gave up, shrugging his shoulders.

"So back to the topic; what punishment will we deal Sain?" Kent asked after a short silence.

_Ah, finally… the verdict. The verdict that will announce the upcoming arrival of my suffering. …Lol, I sound so gothic and all that… hey! Where did the word 'lol' come from? …Must be from the author again. Sigh…_

"It's kinda hard to choose I guess…"

"Well, let's see…" Erk piped up, taking charge of the situation. "We have the options of cutting his tongue, roasting him over a fire, exposing him to killer bees, torturing him with Wallace's training, killing him slowly, the 'Chinese Water Torture' whatever-it-is, and exposing him to sumo guys." He paused for a breath. "So which one do we take?"

_Hmm… gross, all of them are terrible beyond words! How can a man like I, the so gentleman Sain, be able to sustain the fears worse than death? I wonder…_

"Bah! Why are you dolts making a mountain out of a molehill? We could have just resolved all this rigmarole a long time ago! Just kill him or something if it's so hard to come to a decision then!" Raven burst out, no longer able to sustain the wait anymore, as such was his nature.

And then, to everyone's astonishment, the black-clad assassin suddenly spoke quietly but eerily, demanding attention. "Why don't we give him a dose of everything except that water torture thing?"

A deep silence. Only Raven's loud and deep voice penetrated that eerie silence. "See! What did I tell you? So easy to come to a conclusion!"

Another silence.

"…You know, Jaffar's idea does sound quite good."

"Yeah, not bad. I mean, everyone's suggestion will be in, right? All's fair."

"Very well, as long as he is punished by the order of the Kutolah."

_Well, you know, I never did believe in cursing as how Lord Hector did, but I think I do now. At least, at this moment..._

"Perhaps a little too much torture, but a man has to face up his own wrongdoings, I gather. Lady Lyndis?"

"Well, I don't know about you people, but I say YES!"

_Holy shit! I'm gonna get blasted into pits worse than those of Hell!_

"So what do you people say? In this order: first, a week with the biggest beehive ever in store in Elibe, then a whole year of training with Master Wallace, followed by 48 hours of chicken feeding bonded with shackles, a lovely time with sumo for another three months, and finally roasting him!"

"YEAH!" All seven agreed in unison evilly.

_Oh god… Saint Elimine, or Roland, or even Bramimond or anyone, if you have even the slightest sympathy for this human, help me!_

* * *

X x -Meanwhile, a short time in Heaven…- x X 

"Hey Elimine, did you hear that?"

"Wow, these magazines about those guy models are so damn hot! Look at those six-pack bodies and muscles, man! Maybe I should really consider stealing more from the shops—what?" Lying on a comfortable clump of clouds with November 2005's monthly magazine, Elimine looked suspiciously at her companion beside her.

Roland smirked as he stretched out his body in his own gathering of clouds. "Heh, I didn't know you were interested in guys… didn't you learn to be pure and all that stuff as a Saint?"

"Hey, I need to get a life too, you know! It was so damn boring! Ah yes, anyway, back to your question. You asked me whether I heard something, right? You mean a chicken quacking, Roland? I thought I did hear a faint sound…"

"Excuse me Elimine, but chickens don't quack. Ducks quack, chickens don't quack."

"Ah, who cares about that, Bramimond? …But wait a minute, was it a chicken, or a humanly squeak?"

"I dunno either… maybe it was that Sain guy pleading us for help, you know."

"Who on earth's Sain? Some hot dude?"

"Elimine, Elimine…" Both Roland and Bramimond burst into peals of laughter. "Well, I dunno about hot, but I peeped down yesterday into Elibe, and I found that this Sain guy was going to get punished for trying to do something with the females in their group!"

"W… WHAAAAT!"

"Uh oh, calm down, Elimine… it's not like he molested them or something!"

"WHO CARES whether he did or not? What if he did!" Elimine paused, taking a deep breath to calm herself down. "WELL, if that WAS him asking for help, you tell him, he'd have a better chance asking the devil himself for help rather than referring to ME! And you both are NOT to help him either, get it, Roland, Bramimond? I forbid you to! And if he did molest them or do something terrible, mark my words, I'm going to make it more than sure that he dies the most horrible and terrible way ever known in history!"

"Uh… yes, ma'am." Both males chorused.

"Good. Let him suffer for all he's worth!"

"…And you were considered the purest of all women, a Saint…?"

"…Oh shut yer trap, Bramimond."

"Fine."

"…Elimine?"

"…Yeah, Roland?"

"Speaking of that magazine you're reading, aren't I hot enough for you to look at rather than those fake modeling guys?"

"…Screw you, Roland."

"Hey, go ahead. My utmost pleasure."

"…Ugh, you and your sick mind. Go and screw some other girl; I'm off."

"Hey, wait, don't go away yet, Elimine! …Damn."

"Why damn? Because she turned you down?"

"Nope, Bramimond. Damn because at least she could have told me where I can get those type of sister magazines to look for girl hotties…"

"…Same thought here, actually."

* * *

Some interruption that was… anyways, back to the story! 

"Heheh, how does that sound to you, huh Sain?" Lyn asked evilly, her mouth in a large grin as she faced the cavalier.

"Oooggllppp!" Sain protested as much as he could muster.

"Poor fool… can't even talk reasonably," Raven mocked. "Don't worry, we'll quickly roast you off and feed you to those vultures. Gwahahaha."

Gasping sharply, Lyn stepped forward and interrupted. "Raven! As much as I would like to kill him too, we can't do that," she said while groaning. "We've been through this a few times already in just one day, and you're still harping on it?"

"Yes, I am, and I still don't get what the hell is preventing us from killing him!"

Lyn sighed; Erk sighed; Guy sighed; in fact, EVERYONE sighed, well, except for Sain and Jaffar. "We can't do that! For one thing, it's a hundred percent chance that we'll get slaughtered by the author herself personally, and we don't even know what kind of methods can she torture us with! Don't forget; the deal was that we finish this so-called 'fic' with good cooperation without killing anybody!"

"But—"

"No buts, you listen to me first!" Lyn interrupted heavily. "Since Sain will be dead, the author won't be able to this fic, and then we'll be forever trapped in this pathetic story! We--"

Before Lyn could say further, the author suddenly materialized again (what a pattern of events, eh?) and whacked Lyn hard on the head with the paper fan held on her hand. "Hey! What do you mean by 'pathetic story'! Didn't you read the readers' reviews, man?"

To everyone's amazement, matured Lyn tried her best to appear meek in front of the thirteen-year-old author. "Ahh, uh… I'm sorry?"

"You better be. Now, why am I making so many appearances here anyway? First with Florina, then minutes ago, and now again! And you'd better not kill Sain, or I'd get sued and killed by those Sain fanatics out there in the net, you know! I wouldn't care to trifle with those fans, and I'm sure neither of you would!"

Sain's group of fangirls suddenly screamed and cheered behind the scenes. "SAIN-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU!" Sain, on the other hand, tried to feebly wave with his tied hand, which of course failed.

"See? You guys wouldn't want to get killed either, do you?"

"So what? I have my own fans too!" Raven counterattacked. "And I bet they more than outnumber Sain's idiotic fangirls!"

Another cheering followed. "YEAH! RAVEN ROCKS MY SOCKS!"

"NO! SAIN-SAMA IS THE BEST!" Hearing that statement, the cavalier in question tried to look as modest as he could with his awkward position. Raven in turn scowled and glared back, making Sain squirm about his position.

The author sighed. "Look, I'm not here to talk about who's fangirls win who's. Whatever it is, you're not allowed to kill Sain, get it?"

_Thank god… I'd hate to die at the end… at least kill me before the whole punishment starts so that I'd miss everything! …Wishful thinking, Sain. How nice if that would just happen._

"Besides, wouldn't it be better to watch him suffer the whole time, and not yet die? Think of it! It's so much better than just killing him; you get to torture him out of his life! But anyways, I gotta go; and remember, no killing, or you all get killed as signed in the contract!" And yes, you've guessed it; she went off in a puff of smoke again, as usual. Sooo convenient, yes.

…_God, how conniving these people are._ Sain shivered again. The author smirked from the backstage. "Thank you, Sain. That's my job, don't you remember? Making them evil and pick on a prey. And don't ask how I know what you're thinking, I'm the author, right? I control everything! Nyak nyak nyak. Why do I always feel so evil?"

Back at the scene, everyone was silent.

"Um… can someone tell me what just happened?" Guy asked with a confused face.

"No, figure it out yourself, Guy. It's quite simple." Erk shrugged off.

"Oh."

Raven coughed, but immediately turned it into a snort. "…Gah, whatever then!"

"So the majority has spoken, and it's finally decided! My _dear_ Sain, get ready to face your punishment; we'll begin immediately starting tomorrow morning, after informing the rest of the crew. My, aren't you just simply glad to hear that? I am, for a fact!" Lyn chuckled devilishly.

Sain shuddered. _No way by hell… _

* * *

"Lord Hector, your tea!" A feminine voice sounded along with a light metal noise. 

Hector, the big-sized clumsy person, was lying down on his fully furnished, comfortable bed, his head still in a swirl from the past events that happened earlier in the afternoon. "Wh… what happened? Why am I here—" he suddenly remembered the dear, _quaint_ little episode with the lovestruck Farina where he had to unwillingly jump out of the bedroom window, and he immediately bolted out of bed in an instant. He looked around him wildly, but only to be rewarded by a searing ache and pain all over his body. Once more he plopped down back into the bed under the warm sheets of blanket and groaned heavily. He noticed that he wasn't in his armor, thank god for that (he didn't think he would be able to stand wearing them), and that bandages covered all over his exposed masculine abdomen.

"Ack… so sore…" For some reason, he felt so groggy; a veil of haze seemed to cover his sight, his ears couldn't seem to function well… _God, what the hell…? Sure, I landed down from a big height, but I can't seem to see and hear properly… what the heck?_

"Lord Hector! You haven't recovered fully; you mustn't get out of bed yet! Just sit back and lie down, okay?"

_Hmm? Who… that voice sounds familiar… not Farina at least, thank god. But where… _The blue-haired marquess tried to squint his eyes to adjust his sight more carefully, but all he could see was that he was in his room (due to his room the only room in the castle with blue, blue and blue walls all over and blue furniture), and that there was someone standing at the end of his large bed; female, he gathered from the blurry voice. Must be one of the castle maids bringing something, tea perhaps. He did hear a word that sounded like it after all… Was she holding a dangerously looking big butcher knife in her hand? Or was it just a simple butter knife? He couldn't tell. _Was I half-blinded from the damage or something? Crap. _"My eyes… so blurry, can't see… body ache…"

"Ache? Your body muscles ache, Lord Hector?" That familiar feminine voice rang again, making Hector frown in his bed. _Again, so familiar… God, I can't even think properly! That damn Farina, making me jump the whole way down, as if I wanted suicide on my own will… now what was it that that girl said? _Without thinking, aloud he said impatiently, "What are you talking about? My muscles can't say 'ack'! They don't talk in the first place! Do yours?"

"What—oh no, you heard me wrongly, I'm afraid. I just asked whether your body muscles ache or not, Lord Hector."

"Nonsense. You think I can't hear you perfectly, girl? I heard every single word you said. And again I say that only my _mouth _says 'ack', and not my body muscles!"

"No, no, no, it's isn't that... Are you all right, Lord Hector? You—"

"Of course I'm right. I'm always correct!" Hector interrupted even more impatiently.

The female person whoever it was seemed to get a little flustered too, or so Hector noticed with his blur eyes as she fidgeted around a little nervously. "No! No, I mean I didn't say that. …Is there maybe something wrong with your ear?"

Hector slowly rose up in his bed in a sitting position, leaned on the pillows and frowned angrily at the female. "What do you mean there's something wrong with me being here, huh? This is my bedroom, and I've every privilege and right to be here! Have you gone crazy, woman?"

"I—ah, forget it!" The unknown female burst out. _Some manners she got for a maid_, Hector thought. _Just how did she get qualified to become one with those outspoken bursts in and out… make a note to expel her from her job as soon as I get up properly. But that voice is still nagging me. Someone with that voice… ah, I still can't focus properly! _

Dismissing it from his mind with just a shrug like he always did, Hector looked out from the nearby window and noticed the sun beginning to set, making him frown again. "What time is it now?"

"A quarter past four, Lord Hector. You've been out cold for some hours. And speaking of the time, I've brought up your afternoon tea, in case you've forgotten about it."

"Tea?" Hector tried to look for something shiny, and finally he spotted something set down on a table that he assumed was a silver tray that contained his tea meal. He winced as he tried shifting his position, his hand touching the white bandages. "Sounds great and all, but I can't get up properly. Can you help me to tear off these bandages? I can't do them on my own." A thought suddenly struck him. "Who are you anyway? Sorry if it sounds improper, but I can't see too well for now; my sight keeps swirling around. One of the castle maids, I suppose? Katlyn? Or is it Brieanne?"

The female jumped in surprise. "Oh no, no, I'm not a maid. Can't you recognize my voice, Lord Hector? I'm Florina."

Hector almost jumped out of his bed in his eagerness to see the female's face so that he could confirm that unbelievable statement for himself, but unfortunately his beaten condition prevented that. He stared VERY hard at the girl who claimed to be Florina. _Hmm… well, now that she said it, she does have purplish hair… but FLORINA? The girl that would run away from me every time I went near her? Gosh, Florina would never speak so naturally with me like this! Am I hallucinating or is she lying? _"Is it really you, Florina? You playing a joke or something?"

"Of course not, Lord Hector. Why shouldn't it be me?"

_That's it. It MUST be her. I mean, who else has purple locks that knows me and I recognize other than her?_ "Well…" Hector hesitated. "I dunno, but you don't seem… shy anymore, like how you were last time, you know?" By now, his eyesight was clearing, and true enough, it _was _the timid lavender-haired girl. _I don't think she would change so suddenly overnight… hey wait a minute, not overnight; in fact, less than 24 hours!_

Florina smirked, her finger playing with a strand of her hair. "Oh, I understand. You see, Lord Hector, the timid personality that you knew so well was just a fake personality I was forced to adopt when that cursed Nintendo gave me the role of THIS type of Florina to play in the game, that's why I had to change for their sake." Her voice was starting to get louder and faster as more and more built up in her. "And I can't tell you how damn GLAD I am now to be myself again, Lord Hector! It was sooo tiring to let Lyn to kill the bad guys off and protect me when I could just as easily shove my precious lance into their asses and finish them off, but no, I had to stay behind and cower behind her back to play my useless role! SO stupid, don't you think so?" She flung her hands out in a dramatic gesture.

Hector watched the girl with sudden fear at her weird demeanor. "What the hell…? I… I really don't get this Florina… does it have any connections with the potion that Sain concocted?" he muttered under his breath.

"Hmm? Did you say something?"

"Ah no, no, no, nothing. So… " _I'm definitely gonna need a lot of time to get used to this Florina… dash it all, man!_ "Er… oh yeah, so where's that damn she-devil sister of yours?"

"She-devil sister of mine… oh, you mean Farina? My sister is out of the way for the mean time, don't worry, Lord Hector. She's having her own nice time right now in the stables," Florina explained, a grin on her face.

Hector frowned. "…Did you just say stables? Why in Elibe would she be in the stables of all places? Didn't she get hurt when she jumped down along after me? I saw her jumping along from the window just before I blacked out!"

The female giggled. "Well… um, you see, Farina was still in the infirmary an hour ago asleep, but she recovered consciousness pretty fast. So in order to keep her busy and not disturb your rest, Lord Eliwood went to the infirmary to see her on a pretext, and… well, he, um… he…" Surprisingly she seemed reluctant to speak despite her new 'behavior', or so Hector mused wryly.

"What? What did Eliwood do? Come on, I'm waiting! Speak up!" Hector urged on impatiently. _Now what did that boy do this time?_

Florina took a large breath before sputtering out in one whole sentence, "Well, he found a few 12-pack condoms in your drawer and gave it to Farina, saying that it was yours and that you gave it to her as a precious 'get-well-quickly' present, and then he said that there were more waiting for her in the stables, so off she went, faster than any pegasus you could ever see."

Time seemed to freeze. Well, at least, Hector froze in his sitting position. His hand that was on his chest froze, and his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. His jaw dropped open, and his legs seemed stuck to the bed.

"…W—WH—WHAT! He… he gave her condoms? My CONDOMS as a goddamn PRESENT? Oh god, you're so damn screwed, ELIWOOD!" He burst out madly, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed the girl had maintained an amused grin on her face due to his reaction, but he didn't care anyway. This was absolutely the last and final straw!

"HOW on earth did he know that I had condoms in the first place! I hid them so well for the past two months! He must have poked through my stuff on one of those days… and I CAN'T BELIEVE he actually GAVE ALL of them away to THAT she-demon! Fine, maybe it does keep her occupied, but why my CONDOMS? Can't Eliwood think of a better option than using my expensive condoms as bait? God! The damn nerve of that nincompoop of a guy! When I'm back to my feet, I'm gonna…" He ranted angrily, but suddenly stopped and turned to the amused girl. "And what next? What else did _dear_ Eliwood do? Gave her a sample of my urine, I suppose?" he mocked.

Florina almost burst out laughing at his idea of a badly attempted humored joke. "Uh… nothing, Lord Hector. That was all. Farina was so happy that she immediately leapt up from her bed and rushed to pick on suitable clothes while singing very gaily. She'll be spending lots of time in the stables, since Lord Eliwood told me that he hid them in very concealed places."

Hector covered his face with his big hands and he moaned and groaned, moaned and groaned, whatever you say. "Oh dear god, what in the world will she be thinking now! She must be thinking that I'm so damn eager to go and make out whatever crap with her and that I'm so damn desperate to have her until I just had to send CONDOMS, of all things, to her as a stupid 'get-well' present, and to hide some more in the stables of all goddamn places for her to dig and find! Gah, I don't even dare to imagine what's going on in her mind right now! AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Um… Lord Hector?"

"What! Can't you see I'm now almost cowering under my feet in fear and anger?" Hector snapped back.

"Well, you wouldn't want the whole castle inhabitants to hear that you've been keeping _expensive _condoms for two months in hiding and giving them as a _present _to my sister, do you?" The girl smirked devilishly.

Hector looked at her expressionless for a while, then he threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. "AHHHHH! That's it! I'm positively DOOMED!"

"I'm sure they've already heard everything they want to know."

"…You don't need to tell me that."

"Just wanted to add more to the fire, that's all, Lord Hector. Didn't you like it?"

"…I definitely liked the old Florina better…"

_

* * *

Wow… it's really been a long, tedious afternoon… just give me three seconds on those comfortable beds in the guestrooms and I bet I can already sleep like a pig. Gosh, I hope Serra won't come and nag at me. _

"Erk."

The mage in question jumped in surprise. Looking back, he saw none other than his fellow assassin friend, clamping a hand on his shoulder. The seven Sain-hunters were walking back slowly to the castle (but not after inspecting the crushed wall that Florina broke down and their comrades who were out cold with mystification) to enjoy a cup of coffee and tea after their long discussion. Yes, of course, bringing their lovely prey along. And unfortunately enough, he and Jaffar had the job of carrying their dear Sain who was unconscious, so they were left behind, as the others were longing to have a rest.

"Oh, it's you, Jaffar." He spoke neutrally, but with a slight annoyance in his tone. He still hadn't forgotten that time where Jaffar had tackled him and tied him naked to a tree (refer to chapter 3 if you forgot)… he still remembered the stares and screams from the girls that saw him. And it was so humiliating when a dog actually urinated on his feet! God, he didn't even dare to recall back… he had to say goodbye to his pride on that day. "If it's about settling the score between you and me for Nino, then forget it. I didn't ask the child to be interested in me."

"I know." To Erk's surprise, he seemed quite unsure of his words. _Funny. At least he sounds quite ready to talk..._ "I… I'm asking you to do me a favor."

Erk's reaction was immediate. He almost released his hold on Sain's left arm in his surprise. "What?" He couldn't believe his ears. _An assassin like him, asking a favor, from a simple guy like me? What's the world coming to? Avalanche is coming, I think…_ "A favor, hm? That's very unusual coming from you…"

Jaffar clenched his teeth. Apparently he was having a hard time to bow down and ask politely for once. "Are you going to help me or not?" he asked angrily.

"Hey, I'm just surprised, that's all. What's the big deal? I'm not really good at any stuff other than magic, you know. What kind of favor can I do for you anyway? I'm not your type. But I warn you beforehand, if it's about how to win Nino over back to you, you're just wasting your time. I can't help you on that really."

His stoic companion seemed to have a little difficulty choosing the proper words. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke hesitatingly.

"Teach me… how to be 'cute'."

* * *

Author's Notes: Lol, Jaffar's wanting to learn how to be 'cute'! Credit for that idea all goes to K-Gforever for suggesting that idea months ago; thanks a lot for it! Other than that, I haven't lost my touch of humour over the past few months, and hopefully you guys are still on with this fic, and haven't forgotten it. Thanks a bunch to _enigma4ever_ for beta-reading this chapter!

References in the chapter:

(1) Thank you to Nightmare3 for the suggestion of roasting Sain over a fire!

(2) Thanks a bunch to Draknal for the Chinese Water Torture! If you're reading this, Draknal, I hope you don't mind your light 'involvement' in this chapter; I couldn't help it really. XD


	15. Day 3, Nighttime Part 1!

**Crazy Happenings**

* * *

Chapter 15: Day 3, Nighttime Part 1!

Stepping into the bathtub with a low grunt, Vaida turned on the shower and closed her eyes. She sighed. It was a hot day. And she was hungry, too. Better not take too long in the shower; she remembered that dinner would commence soon.

Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out slowly, her hand reaching out for a nearby towel. Wrapping it around herself, she proceeded to take another smaller one and dry her hair.

When she was about to look into the mirror, she immediately felt something wrong.

_Very _wrong. Ominously wrong.

Looking into the mirror, her sharp eyes widened.

She screamed, a war cry-like sound.

* * *

"Okay, this is SOO not working..." 

Erk paced up and down agitatedly, muttering polite-sounding curses under his breath. His hands raked through his hair irritably. He stopped in his steps in a swift motion and looked to the other end of the room, where a certain assassin stood with a passive look. "Okay, turn around again. Let's have another look," he instructed.

Jaffar turned around and faced the mage, but only succeeded in making Erk slap his face in desperation with both hands with a loud groan. The Angel of Death shook his head, looking down at his body.

He didn't think wearing Erk's clothes would make Nino come back to him, either.

In fact, based on the reaction of the usually unmoved mage, he almost dreaded looking at his reflection in the mirror. How would he look like in red, when he was always dressed in black?

Previously, the Angel of Death had tried his very best at being the 'Angel of Light', which is something any reader would puke at already. He even couldn't bring himself to mouth out the words "Nino, you're a good girl" for a good five minutes of tremendous difficulty, and when he DID finally say it, it was all in stammers and hesitation that was VERY unlike the cold-hearted assassin.

And to top it off, it was the most forced, artificial statement anyone could ever make.

Then Erk had tried a different method by asking Jaffar to say something else that did not concern Nino. But Jaffar couldn't even say "Please, lower your voice, Serra" (which Erk considered was quite a popular thing he said everyday) without changing into his own words, "Shut the hell up, you female dog" murderously in his raspy voice while grasping his Killer Edges instinctively.

Pleases and excuses **most definitely **did not fit him, not even a small inch.

"It's not working," Jaffar stated unhelpfully in a monotone.

"Yeah, like I don't know that," Erk snapped back, but stopped himself from saying further. He sighed heavily and sat down on a nearby chair. "Look, I'm sorry for being snappy and not myself, but I can't seriously find a way to help you to be like me. You can't impersonate someone, Jaffar! It's impossible for you and me. Just compare our body size first! I'm not surprised my clothes haven't torn off yet; they're starting to feel a little tight on myself, what say you?"

If there was anything Jaffar absolutely failed in, it was in terms of the everyday life loaded with trivial matters. _And _the psychology of the female sex.

The assassin clothed in Erk's daily clothes (which Nino claimed to like so much somehow) only stared back.

Obviously Erk didn't find that helpful in the least. Probably even more irritating. He tried speaking in calmer terms.

"Look, there are too many differences between you and me. For one thing, even if you can wear my clothes and somehow look like me (which I think is definitely unnatural), you can't 'forge' my hair, right? And how about your voice? Frankly speaking, yours is raspy and whispery, and mine is—well, it's like that. You see what I'm getting at, don't you?"

Even though he had to admit that, Jaffar still stuck to the fact that there must be a way. "...I do, but that's not helping," he again stated, his tones calm but inside there was one BIG tornado. Big enough to make the great stolid Jaffar worry.

Erk flung his arms up in despair. "This 'teaching you how to be cute' won't work! Not any teacher I know has even attempted to teach someone how to be 'cute'! Logically, there isn't even any such thing!" he half-yelled.

"..."

"But well, I've tried, and it doesn't work! In the first place, I don't know how in the world Nino finds me 'cute', so you can't expect me to make you 'cute' as well, right? I'm just being victimized by you!" he firmly stated. "You think I wanted to be Nino's obsession?"

Jaffar frowned. "Obsession?"

"Yeah, obsession," Erk replied, sighing. Letting off steam was what he needed. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Jaffar beat him up to such humiliation a few days ago. Why he was even helping him was already a wonder.

"I don't think she really 'likes' me, it's just probably just some childish obsession that the dumb potion gave her. Why can't you just wait until tomorrow? Less than 24 hours and you'll have her clinging back to you already!"

"...I want her cured as soon as possible."

"Well, I hate to break the news to you, but you'll just have to wait until the effects are gone. If the others are already cured, then yours is a special case. I'm sure Nino will apologise when she realises what she has done the past few days," he said, gaining his usual sarcastic composure.

Erk had no idea what Jaffar would have said in response, for the bell for dinner rang just then. He quickly walked towards the door, avoiding contact.

"Ah, good timing. I was just wondering when the bell would ring. I doubt their time is accurate." Turning back to Jaffar, he nodded his head. "Well, I'll be frank with you. I'm sorry for not being able to help you, but I have no powers in any attraction-teaching whatsoever. And leave my clothes on the chair, will you? I'll collect them later."

Jaffar nodded silently.

Before exiting his room, Erk faced him again with a dead-serious face. "And as a man to man, do not ever make me succumb to such heavy humiliation in front of the mass public ever again. Next time," his eyes narrowed, "I won't be so careless as to let myself lose to you."

As soon as he had closed the door from outside, he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Whew... that wasn't so hard. Wearing my clothes did quite make him look more... 'docile' than with those black spooky clothes after all. I'd be insulting him too much if I told him that he looked like the most ridiculous imitator I had ever seen, I suppose."

He chuckled heartily to himself at his little joke.

* * *

"Mmm, this is real good food. You eat meals like this everyday, Matthew?" Legault asked, scooping food hungrily into his mouth. 

"Yeah. That's why I need extra workouts everyday. Otherwise I'd just be a fat piggy-wiggy, waddling along trying to steal from the enemies," Matthew replied with a grin.

"Half of the meals were prepared by me, you know!" Serra cut in, beaming. "Did you like them as well, Lord Hector?" she asked the marquess of Ostia.

Knowing the 'dear Serra of Ostia' so well, he refrained from making a comment and just grunted. Such things were nothing compared to his fear of Farina (now crowned with the infamous title 'devil demonress'). He involuntarily shuddered at the thought. The three Ilian Pegasus Knights sisters were sure going wacko this last few days... no, wait, Fiora was still sane, wasn't she? She was still plain sailing. Lucky Kent.

Speaking of the sisters, Florina was sure becoming a real problem... he could only hope that the old Florina would be back tomorrow. He had questioned Hannah closely (with difficulty) and found out that it was an unexpected side effect. Still, he could hardly believe that the REAL Florina was, in plain fact, as cool as cucumber.

Then again, Hannah had told him that she once met the mildest, shyest, quietest girl you'd have known that hardly spoke with the softest voice to have said "You're so dead" and "What the hell" to no one in particular. He hardly believed her words, but he was always one for respecting his elders even though they were cranky, and so he was forced to believe such almost-impossible facts.

He hardly knew whether the current Florina still had any feelings for him. That left him nettled. It was always a pleasant feeling to know that he was deeply admired even though he could be as good as any uncontrolled, frenzied barbarian in certain anonymous cases. It made his arrogance satisfied.

But speaking about frenzy, Florina was so... ruthless. True, it was Farina who started the quarrel among them, and it was Farina who showed her claws first.

_What else could Florina do other than protect herself, right? She wasn't at fault. And at least she put Farina out until tomorrow morning, and by then, she should already snap out from that potion effects, so I shouldn't be seeing anything of her, thank Elimine._

Still, it was such a pity that Florina had gone... rather barbaric. She _just _had to respond to the fight readily.

Without mercy. He was even scared, afraid.

And for Hector of Ostia to think that, well, let's just say that even phantoms wouldn't give him the chills. Because ghosts wouldn't even bother to waste their time by trying to get him buckled and to end up failing most shamefully.

* * *

-Flashback, 20 minutes ago- 

The whole crew was at the landing leading to the stairs to descend to the dining room when it all happened suddenly.

"What's all this I've been hearing about you and Lord Hector, huh Florina?" Farina pushed her sister roughly. Her eyes were still a little woozy-looking ever since she heartlessly strained her own eyes in her successful search for her—er, object of desire in the 'concealed places' of the unlighted stables.

The meek Florina would have shrunk sizes smaller, but the NEW Florina stood firmly on her ground. "Oh really? I'm afraid I have no idea of what you're talking about, sister," she calmly replied, her eyebrow raised.

Obviously Farina had never seen this side of her submissive sister before. Taking an effort to hide her bewilderment, she snapped: "Don't pretend. I know everything. _Everything._"

"Ah, and kindly inform me of this 'everything', my dear sister?"

"Sucking up to him, of course! Sneaking out with him behind my back!"

Florina stared back at Farina for a moment before burst out laughing. By this time, everyone else had well noticed the commotion. Interested parties had stayed back, watching with anticipation while the uninterested parties continued their way down the stairs, the thought of dinner apparently much more inducing than a two-sisters quarrel.

"Oooo..." Being the usual curious child she was, Nino breathed excitedly. "Are they going to go at each other, Erk?"

Erk merely rolled his eyes. "I've no interest in trivial girl matters, if you wish to know. And if you could just let go of my cloak for the last millionth time? You're welcome to stay here and be part of the audience, but I'd rather fill my empty stomach and get moving," he replied coldly, hoping to detach him from her hold. For the thousandth time he wondered at her will to do what she wanted, and get it.

Truly unimaginable for a child like her to possess such an iron grip on her hands until he, an adult, could not pull free.

"No way!" she cried. "I'll never let go until you promise to be with me everyday, every hour, every minute, every second, every millisecond, and uh..." she paused uncertainly. "What's after millisecond again?" she asked innocently.

He slapped his forehead in exasperation. It looked already bad enough parading around with a child tagging behind him who wanted to know simply too much for her own good (and not to mention SOMEONE who kept glaring daggers at him). And now he was forced to watch a catfight about to commence, and to be deprived—yes, _deprived_, of his meal! Good lord, what had he done wrong to deserve this?

"Ah, you've decided to be part of the spectators too?" Matthew joked, who received a 'shut-up' glare from Erk in return.

Back to the two sisters...

"What's so funny?" Farina snapped angrily at Florina. "You think it's so funny, huh? I suppose it's really hilarious to be on the upper side and laugh down at me, isn't it? I suppose it gives you a sense of superiority above your sister, huh?" She took a step forward menacingly.

Letting herself relax on the banister coolly, Florina shrugged her shoulders casually. "Well, in normal circumstances I would say that what you're saying is absolutely nonsense, but since you're so eager on your point, then I'll just say yes and agree pleasantly with you," she answered with a smirk.

Those spectators immediately shivered when they saw the smirk plastered on Florina's face.

"Second time," Legault whispered to an equally goosebumped Matthew.

Farina's eyes widened, not believing her ears. In her normal condition she would check herself and wonder at the outrageous characteristics that her sister displayed, but she only saw red all over. She forgot about the commotion she was making, forgot she was in public, forgot everything other than her inscrutable sister and red.

Bright, dark, bloody, sticky gooey red. Uh oh.

Balling her fists at her sides, she hissed like an angry snake. "Are you threatening me?" Her voice was quiet but filled with cold steel.

A glint entered Florina's eyes. She was still enjoying her new-founded character.

And turns out to be that the new Florina enjoyed a good fight.

And here she was, entering the prospects of one! She could hardly remember the last time she got to fight a heated one-on-one battle without Lyn or anyone else butting in with worries of her health. She just only realised how she was craving for a good, bloodied battle, shall we say. None of their lances were here, but oh well; she guessed hand-to-hand combat would do.

It would remind her of her good, old days as a pegasus knight in training, where they were forced to fight against their teammates with their purposely-grown-long nails. Their theme was 'imitation of a cat', of course.

"Depends on how you choose to interpret it," she replied with a challenging smile.

The crowd shrunk back involuntarily as Farina lunged with a snarl. The snarl said, "You're dead."

Florina smiled again. "Try me."

* * *

Hector shuddered at the thought. Florina had refused to dine with the rest of the crew after the fight, but told the maids to bring her tray up to her room while she had a thorough bath with a pleased air of satisfaction. 

With due respect, the crew all voted that the world—or, to be more precise, Castle Ostia and its inhabitants—would be safer that night without Florina's fearsome extravagancies. Sleeping powder was carefully induced into her tea.

So absorbed he was in thinking that he choked on his food. The food tasted good, but it sucked in his mouth. His saliva probably wasn't functioning properly. Still, what a pity all of the sleeping draughts had been exhausted, he thought. He would have certainly made good use of them like Florina.

"Well, aren't you guys gonna announce the Sain ordeal outcome or something?" Eliwood impatiently asked.

"Yeah, we're all eating our hearts out," Serra chimed in.

"I'm dying to tell you guys about it, but I think you people had better finish your dinner first. What we will tell you might just affect your stomach." The 'Seven Hunters' grinned evilly (with the exception of Kent).

"Oh, just how bad can it be?" Oswin laughed.

Erk shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, then how about if I say it has to do with hungry, maniacal chickens—"

He hardly finished his sentence when Serra screamed shrilly, and our poor, poor Erk suffered a LOT of pain to his exhausted eardrums.

"Stop it!! I'm not hearing another word about it, and risk my fragile stomach getting upset until I've at least finished my meal!!"

"But—" everyone else chorused.

"I insist!" she exclaimed. "And I'm going to keep on screaming the whole way if you people insist on upsetting my tummy." She prepared to scream.

The purple-haired mage hurriedly raised his hands in surrender. "Oh, for Elimine's sake, let's just do as she say, alright? I'm already half-deaf as it is." He looked imploringly at Lyn.

Lyn merely shrugged. "As you like. I don't think anyone else in this room loves Serra's screams more than you do as it is."

"Why—" Serra jumped up.

Erk pulled her down. "Just sit down and accept the fact as it is."

"Meanie you, Erk. Be glad that I'm too hungry to shout at you."

"You know, I rather pity the poor Sain. It's rather pitiful for him to be kept captive in his bedroom with a 'guard' twenty-four hours. Food and everything's still given, yes, but aren't we being a bit too harsh on him, Pent honey dear?" Louise half-purred, dabbing her mouth with her napkin. The incoming results of the punishment to be awarded to Sain, Florina's new 'character', and the side effects of the concocted potion were the hot topics of the moment.

Raven immediately cut in. "That little damn skunk needs no sympathy!" he heatedly said.

"You are too soft, as always, Lady Louise," Rath added.

Louise laughed. "Well, perhaps I am. After all, I cannot say much, since the potion did not affect me adversely. What do you say, Pent dear?"

"Hmm? Yes, it is rather so. But considering what he has done, I cannot say that he did not deserve the punishment. You are pregnant, Louise," Pent replied rather seriously. "What would happen if somehow the side effects took a bad turn on the baby? You may be due in a few months time, remember."

"Oh, it's so sweet of you to think of that, dear. Though I wonder why isn't my stomach growing bigger yet... unique, isn't it?" she beamed brightly. A little too brightly, perhaps.

"She might just be addressing 'Uncle Pent' as her 'dear honey love sweetie pie' if she's not careful with her honeyed tongue," teased Matthew as he nudged Legault beside him. "He might just get a little confused, the poor guy." He was awarded a snicker from the other thief.

Through observation, Louise was found to attach herself to Pent more often with honey languages, Rebecca was found dressing more... er, shall we say attractively?, while Priscilla kept attempting half-murder on her brother Raven (and therefore had to be greatly restrained), Karla squealed at the sign of blood, and Serra was chattering non-stop with extra vigour, though Erk seriously wondered whether it WAS really a side effect. But what was the biggest change of all was...

"Look!" Ninian gasped, pointing a finger upwards.

Everyone in the dining room followed the direction of her finger, and gasped when they saw an unknown beauty walking down the spiral staircase. She wasn't wearing a nice dress, nor did she walk with poise, but it was her face. Lovely facial features, smooth creamy fair skin, luscious hair, slim-cut features, and everything else a girl could dream of. Exclamations arose.

"Who's that?"

"Never seen her before!"

"What a beauty! Look at her hair! So long and wavy!"

"Is she an alien?"

"You know, maybe she's Nergal's wife, coming for revenge..."

"Oh don't be silly. Who would ever marry such a fugly, idiotic one-eyed guy?"

"How did she ever come here?"

"Car? ...No wait, we haven't cars yet at our time. Must be the author putting ideas into my head again."

"Is she an angel? Looks like it!"

"Her wings must have broken down, or got splattered into pieces when she fell onto Elibe!"

"Have you people gone nuts?"

"She looks oddly familiar, really... who IS she?"

The blonde reached the end of the staircase, her long hair reaching past her waist. She scowled at them heavily, especially to the male species. "What the hell are you looking at?" she snapped roughly, a sultry voice, an accusing but slim finger at the males. "Never seen a woman before?"

A few males started drooling, but immediately got sharp pokes from the females. The females were probably the only ones who could think sanely at that moment.

"That pose... where did I ever see it before?" Karla wondered.

"I think I've seen her somewhere before..." Nino poked in.

The blonde stamped her foot in irritation. "God, do I look so bloody different? For heaven's sake, is the name Vaida still registered in your useless brains?"

No one caught the hint. The beauty was still processing in their brains.

"Oh, I AM VAIDA, dammit!"

NOW it was clear. Loud gasps.

"VAIDA??!!"

"What in the world..."

"But Vaida's exactly opposite!"

"No wonder I thought she looks oddly familiar..."

"Aw, no angel after all..."

"It's not an April Fool's joke, right?"

"Haha, so not funny. It's not even April yet."

"Is it one of the side-effects of the potion?"

"Must be. I really wonder what old Hannah mixed to form the potion... wouldn't surprise me if she dumped facial and skin cream as one of the ingredients."

"Then what about MY skin?"

The 'unknown beauty' now known as Vaida the most-possibly-ugliest-female-in-the-group interrupted heavily with a death glare. "**YES, **I **AM **Vaida, and if anyone says ANYTHING more about how I look like, I swear that I'll cut off your head with my spear and feed it to Umbriel! And when I do lay my eyes on that bloody lousy, conniving little pinch of a knight, I swear to myself that I'll—"

"But you look so beautiful now, Vaida! What a transformation of the side-effects!"

"Yeah, just look at the guys now... better lock Vaida up someplace where the guys won't keep drooling, otherwise they're all gonna be single tomorrow without the girls." A barked laughter.

"You shouldn't be angry of how you look like now! Any other woman would assuredly die to even have half of what you have right now!"

"Yeah, I'm really starting to feel envious..."

"Feel free to say jealous. I'd give up almost everything to have her looks!"

"Though, honestly speaking, I never thought she could look so pretty..."

"I guess we never did take a real good look."

"Nooo! The angel is gone!! She must have eaten the angel!"

"**SHUT THE HELL UP!"** interrupted Vaida again, looking oh-so-positively angry. "I HATE it! I hate this frail 'white' skin, I hate my distracting hair, and I hate my skinny body! I want my short hair back, my supple muscles, my deep-tanned skin, and I WANT MY SCAR BACK! My DEEP, LOVELY SCAR!" she half-screamed, stamping her foot over and over again.

NOW the guys weren't so starry-eyed.

"...What a weirdo she really is."

"I'd cry for my whole life if I ever had such an obvious scar wound on my cheek and leg."

"You know, if you're so longing for your scar, you can always take a marker and draw one ugly one. Gahaha."

"She really doesn't know what beauty means, eh?"

"I'm starting to think that she honestly sees hideousness as beauty."

"That kind of side-effect is really wasted on her."

"Why couldn't it have happened to me? Oh why, why, WHY?"

"Well... if you're so hateful of your own looks, just bear with it for another 12 hours or so, Vaida! The effects should be gone by then, right?"

Vaida snapped back. "It better be, otherwise..." She sighed in frustration. "Bah, no way in hell am I going to sit and eat like normal while you're all staring so damn rudely! Send my dinner up to my room, girl!" she barked to a cowering but admiring servant standing a few feet away.

Everyone watched with wonder and stupefaction as a lovely blonde stomped up the staircase bad-temperedly in a very unladylike manner.

"...What in Elimine was that all about...?"

"...I've no idea."

"My angel has perished!! Noooo!"

"Oh shut up! You and your angel!"

* * *

Sain rubbed his wrists gently with a grimace. Every part of him hurt like supreme hell. His head was throbbing painfully, his muscles were cramped, his knees felt wobbly, his arms felt rickety, and goodness knows what else. Never in his life had he been tied up so tightly! Even Wallace's worst punishments were hardly comparable. 

He never knew getting tied up to a tree with bees above his head and having agonizing punishments vibrating in his eardrums the whole time could bring about such disastrous results. Terrible, horrifying, a-b-s-o-l-u-t-e-l-y ghastly.

_"You asked for it," _his inner mind stated unfeelingly.

"Thank you so much for telling me that," he replied sarcastically.

"_Always welcome, buddy."_

He sighed. Letting himself fall onto the bed lightly, he once again marveled at the softness of the bed. What a haven it felt! To feel the soft draperies and the comfortable sponge mattress lying underneath after feeling solid hard rock belonging to an old tree infested by queen killer bees!

What a long day it had been. The scariest day he had ever had in his whole entire life. Then again, he knew that it wouldn't be the scariest day once he went through all his... list of punishments. He had completely NO ideas on how to live through them and still come out alive and well.

"Well, at least they didn't keep me locked up and without food, thank Elimine," he muttered tiredly. "Gotta be thankful for that."

He looked at the silver tray placed on a small table earlier by a shy, cute maid of sweet sixteen (or so his expert eyes judged) that fled in a flustered manner when he gave his Sain-trademark; 'The Wink'. That girl was probably the hundred thousandth one he had honoured with his so-called 'Irresistible Wink of the Women Connoisseur'. Or perhaps going to the millionth.

With so many on his list, undoubtedly he had lost count a long time ago. How unfortunate it all was—

He cut his own thoughts short when his eyes went through the food served.

"If one even calls it food..." he muttered, sighing.

He never knew his comrades had such resourceful dark talents in torturing.

* * *

"Oh, c'mon Wil... don't you find me pretty?" she inquired sweetly with those big puppy-eyes staring at the male archer. 

On the other side of the table, an excited Rebecca was pestering an embarrassed Wil sitting beside her. He wasn't particularly excited to sit next to her for dinner, but if he didn't, then she would have burst into tears at that moment, and everyone would blame him and say that he's "such a bully", "insensitive jerk" and what-not, so he'd to put up with her... er, sexy attitude for the evening.

He found it hard to resist looking at her soulful green eyes. But he had concluded long-time that the side effects on Rebecca had it pros and cons, and after some hard thinking, he finally put it to that the cons weighed slightly, just a _tiny _little bit more than the pros. "Uh... yeah, I do."

She kept her stare on him. "... Anything else?"

He sighed. This was probably the tenth time he had said this the whole day. "You look positively great."

"Yay!" she squealed. She was silent for a few moments (thank god, thought Wil), but came up with another question. "... My room is all in a heap right now, and there isn't enough time to spring-clean it, so—"

"No!" came Wil's immediate reply. He rolled his eyes; like he'd never guessed this was coming! "NO sharing! Yesterday was already bad enough," he firmly said.

But the one naughty part of himself said inwardly, _"Oh no, you know you liked it, you big fat liar," _with a knowing smirk. He shrugged it off.

Rebecca remained silent for a few moments before turning back to him meekly. "...Really?"

Wil could feel her breaking his wall of resistance slowly but persistently. He gulped nervously, his rebelling emotions desperately struggling with his personal moral ethics.

Whether it should be considered fortunately or otherwise, his emotions went bang to the wall.

"No!" He forced himself to tear away from her irresistible face. "I'd be going against my own rules. Uh... sorry, Rebecca," he paused hesitatingly, choosing his words carefully. He was skating on thin ice now. "But I'm sure that, uh... you'll, er... agree with me, uh... tomorrow?" he ended weakly.

She burst into a flood of tears and pushed her chair backwards as she half-ran from the room. He sighed and concluded that he was either a failure in preventing sensitive-mode Rebecca from crying multiple times or that she loved to turn on the tap whenever he disagreed with her.

He noticed majority of the crew staring at him with all sorts of faces. Puzzled, accusing, smiling and knowing faces. He ignored the accusing faces and gratefully took the sympathetic ones.

"Don't worry, people. False alarm," he declared.

"Oh, false alarm. Couldn't you have said so earlier, Wil?" Marcus reprimanded. "I was just about to whistle for my horse when I heard about the commotion."

To everyone's REAL alarm he suddenly produced a very sharp and shiny spear and a shield by his side, which almost toppled the table over.

Louise lightly touched the old cavalier beside her. "But the only commotion was dear Rebecca crying, General Marcus," she gently said, the tone she always used for The Old, Senile and Harmless People.

"Oh?" Marcus looked blankly. "But when women cry, it's either because monsters are approaching them, or there are snakes on the grass!"

"Yeah, try see if any of us are Dopplegangers, or if any grass spurts out from the hard cement floor," Harken muttered.

"Don't they scream instead of cry?" Nino asked innocently to Ninian.

"You know, General Marcus," Louise replied, "nowadays, women don't cry because of that. The era has changed," she said darkly.

Everyone gazed at Louise's new, never-heard-of tone. "Louise, are you all right?" Pent asked concernedly. Maybe slight changes were to come along with pregnancy, he thought. He himself was no expert on such a delicate subject; the baby to him would be just an ideal experiment on how much an extent an infant could be resistant to anima magic. In fact, it could hold out quite some promising prospects...

Louise smiled her usual angelic smile, but now oddly tinted with... something else. "Oh of course, my Lord Pent, why should I not be?" she said sweetly. "Now, to go back to what I was saying, the reason why we women cry is mainly because of three reasons; one, because they don't get to spend a lot of time with their husbands, who are more interested in other things." She looked even more sweetly at the gray-haired man beside her.

For the first time, Lord Pent looked sheepish. He cleared his throat self-consciously.

Marcus looked even more blankly at her. "...This is all news to me!"

"Oh yes, I'm sure it is, General," Louise reassured smilingly.

"And then?" he urged her.

"Two, because their individual spouse doesn't notice that she is pregnant with a baby, nor notice the symptoms of pregnancy until she herself tells him," she continued.

Pent looked even more sheepish. More than a sheep could be.

"Preg—pregnan—cy?" Wild, uneducated Bartre repeated. "Bartre not understand this new word," he shook his head dolefully.

"Shh, Bartre," Lucius tapped his knee, his eyes still on the 'show'. "You can have your English lesson afterwards."

"And three..." Louise paused.

"Yes, yes," Marcus impatiently said, "go on."

"Three, because their husbands don't apologise as soon as they point out his mistakes in front of a crowd, but instead to choose to behave like a guilty child looking like a silent sheep," she said serenely, looking directly at Pent. "Don't you just know what I mean, dear?"

Pent stared at her speechless, his mature, handsome face—kyaaa, Pent fans, go you!!!—looking bashful and ashamed.

"Aha, are we going to be witnesses of the first ever controversy between this always-sweet, loving couple?" Matthew whispered to Legault, snickering.

"L—Louise..." Pent stammered.

"Nah, I think more likely a cheesy scene, if my thief instincts serve me right," Legault replied with a smirk.

"Is this our next bet?" Matthew asked.

"Maybe."

Summoning all the magical charm that he possessed during his youth and even at his present age, Pent stretched his hand out to hers gently. "My dear, darling Louise, I really do apologise... from the deepest recess of my heart—for all the recent time I've abandoned you, how much I've left you alone—I—" he paused, his serious, captivating eyes locked into hers.

(Pent fans: all in a dead hysterical faint, the author following suit)

Louise shook her pretty head slowly. "For once, I think I shall be a little harder and not fall into your lovely charm, my dear husband," she replied, smiling.

"Does that mean she can actually avoid his charm?" Priscilla whispered. "No one's done that before, you know!"

"I guess that just shows what matrimony does to you," Guy answered, shrugging his shoulders casually.

Pent realised that just charm was not enough to win his beautiful wife back. He had to do more than just words, he thought as he inserted a mouthful of chicken soup into his mouth.

And then...

Everyone at the table gasped as real-time sound effects as Pent suddenly pulled Louise into a deep kiss with an arm around her, indifferent to their surroundings and audience.

The next sound effects were a good deal of 'Oooooooh' and whistles.

"Cancel the bet; I just won," Legault arrogantly declared.

"Without any money placed on the bet in the first place, yes," Matthew reminded with a smirk.

When the couple finally pulled away, Louise was smiling happily like a sixteen-year-old girl. "Why, Pent, it's been so dreadfully long since you fed food into my mouth through yours!" she exclaimed.

"...What?" Everyone chorused.

The now-happy woman nodded. "You know, I believe the last time we ever did that was during our marriage ceremony... it reminds me of those wonderful days," said she absently. "When we were so young, and flourishing..."

"So... the, ahem, kiss meant nothing?" Isadora asked, bewildered.

Louise rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course not! I could have taken as many as I could at any time, really—though I really shouldn't be saying all this, I'll be embarrassing us both." She laughed girlishly.

"Whatever you say, my dear," Pent assented graciously. "So...you forgive me now?" he asked hopefully.

"I think I shall just say 'for the meantime'," she replied cheerily, "so you might just want to think of something else creative, my dear."

Raven shuddered. "Bewitched I am, if I ever marry," said he to Lucius, the latter fiddling with his hair.

"Damn!"

"Huh? What's the matter, Lucius?"

"Oh, nothing really, Lord Raymond. I think I just pulled my hair a bit too hard," Lucius explained with a fake smile, the palm of his hand showing strands of blond hair.

* * *

Author's Note: Needless to say, I really am sorry for the terrible update interval this time, since Crazy Happenings hasn't actually been updated for the past one year. Hopefully my ideas haven't become crappy after the rust! And I'll try not to write too much in a chapter until it becomes too long and too much of a bore to read.

I hope past readers still remember this story, though :P Thank you so, so much to all reviewers so far! They really do inspire me on so much. Any advice, comments, suggestions and ideas are most welcome! And if you readers might want any special bit inserted into the story, just let me know, and I'll see what I can do.

Stay in tuned for the next chapter, where Sain's punishments will be related to the rest of the crew, and see a detailed version of how they'll take it. XD


End file.
